


Drowning in your love

by depressed_mermaid_53



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, 3rd Year Even, Alternate Universe - Swim Team, Boy Squad, Captain even, Comfort, Fluffy, Jealousy, Lots of intense staring, M/M, Mental Illness, Shy Isak, Smut, Texting, happy fic, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_mermaid_53/pseuds/depressed_mermaid_53
Summary: Even is captain of the swim team. Isak and the boy squad join the team. In this universe a pool is a bigger part of their story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

As Isak walks into the pool and the chlorinated air hits his nose he is reminded of his earlier conversation that led him to this very moment. He was chilling with his boys. Magnus desperately trying to convince him along with Jonas and Mahdi to join the school's swim team.

“Guys it'll be great! We can hang out with third years, the captains seem so cool! They would totally get us into parties, team bonding and stuff,” Magnus reasoned excitedly as the other boys continued to drink. They were pregaming at Jonas’s before heading to a party Mahdi had heard of from someone in his math class.

“Dude, you just want to hang out with Vilde we know she's managing the boys team this year,” Jonas said shaking his head.

“Come on guys!” Magnus practically whined looking to Isak and Mahdi.

“Dude,” Mandi shook his head at the desperation of the boy, taking another sip of his beer.

“Nei Mags, you do realize we would have to actually work out right?” Isak couldn't believe he was willing to go to these lengths for some chick.

“Yes Isak” he responded dragging out his name in disbelief. “We could get in shape, look good. Those swim dudes are all ripped.”

“Oh yeah, have you noticed? Maybe he's not going to see Vilde,” Isak teased him chuckling.

“Dudeeee,” Jonas laughed, Mahdi joined in laughing along as Magnus pouted.

“Okay, if you guys join with me I'll buy beer for the rest of the month!”

And that is how Isak finds himself walking into the heated room with a only a speedo and some goggles.

He doesn't hate swimming but the thought of jumping into freezing water to exercise doesn't exactly appeal to him. He is more of a float around in the summer type of swimmer, but Magnus had promised beer. So, he along with Jonas and Mahdi are trailing behind a very excited Magnus.

“Okay, we are going to have a team meeting before we do any swimming today so if everyone could gather around,” Isak hears a voice trying to get everyone's attention.

The voice is deep but it sounds almost angelic. Isak snaps out of his thoughts turning to see where the voice came from. He faces the front of the room where his eyes land on a boy with piercing blue eyes and a smile that seems to be the focus of the whole room. His smile instantly becoming the center of Isak's thoughts. His perfect bone structure the forefront of his mind.

This guy is hot, Isak thinks. He's frozen in place, mouth slightly agape.

“Oh, that must be Even one of the captains,” Magnus whispers to the boys unaware of Isak's internal transfixion.

The angelic boy _Even_ , as Magnus has told him, continues to try and calm the chatter and begin the meeting.

“The other captain is Penetrator Chris,” Magnus explains. “He's probably late,”  he laughs as Jonas and Mahdi look around for him.

One of the older men standing at the front, who Isak assumes is a coach, takes out a pink sparkly whistle. He blows it, quieting everyone instantly.

“Thank you! Finally, anyways I'm Eskild one of your coaches!” The guy with the whistle says cheerily. He stands, hand on hip, wearing a gold speedo and a hot pink crop top to match his whistle. The man standing next to him introduces himself as Coach Erick. He seems more like what Isak expected when he thinks of a swim coach. He is more toned down than Eskild, wearing khakis and sandals. Next to the coaches is Vilde looking down at a clipboard in concentration.

Even speaks up again bringing all of Isak's attention back to his previous fixation.

“Since some of you are new to the team this year, I would like to welcome you all to the team. My name is Even, I'm one of your captains this year and my co captain, Chris, is just a bit late so-”  just as Even starts to explain his absence Chris saunteres in. He has his street clothes on as everyone else stands in their speedos.

“Hey,” Chris nods in the general direction of the team as he makes his way to the front beside Even.

“Okay, it seems he is here now so let's get started then,” Even quickly takes charge of the group again. “As I was saying, welcome and ...” Isak dazes off as Even speaks, losing himself in his blue eyes and bright smile.

Every time Even smiles his eyes crinkle at the corners and his whole face seems to shine. Isak can't focus on any of the words coming out of his mouth. He can tell that Even takes this team seriously though. He speaks with a passion, conveying how much he truly cares about the sport.

Eventually, Even seems to turn it over to the coaches to discuss the important rules, prompting Isak to focus on something other than _Even._  

“You need to show up to practice everyday, and be on time. This isn't something you can show up to when you feel like it. Even you Chris, don't think you get a pass as captain,” Coach Erick points to Chris in a serious but also joking manner. Chris chuckles but Isak can see the respect the whole team has for their coach. He continues on about rules and the meeting ends with Eskild chiming in for the last rule.

“The last but maybe most important rule here is no inter team relationships,” Eskild states. “So no hooking up in the locker room!” Everyone laughs, shaking their heads at Eskild. Isak can't help but think of Even.

He doesn’t know anything about Even. He is probably straight or wouldn't even consider giving Isak a second look, he thinks. Isak’s focus still remains on Even’s sculpted back muscles as everyone turns to get up. Soon, everyone is preparing to jump into the pool for their first workout of the season.  

Isak’s eyes are trailing Even as he drives into the pool. Just then Jonas bumps him motioning for him to get in the lane Magnus has picked for them. Isak finally comes back to reality after being caught up in Even for the last half hour.

As he jumps into the freezing water he realizes he is so screwed. It was day one of the season and he is already so gone for Even. He hasn't even talked to him yet.

~

After their workout everyone was getting out of the pool and making their way to the locker rooms.

Isak got out with his friends as they squirt their water bottles at each other, laughing.

As they get into the locker room Isak sets his stuff down by Jonas's.

“See guys that was pretty awesome right?” Magnus is saying but all Isak can focus on is Even. He looks perfect, muscles still taunt from their workout and face flushed from effort. He is walking in with Chris and some other third years.

“Yeah, it was all right” Jonas replies.

Isak turns back to his friends and tries to focus on their conversation. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Even coming towards him. He figures he is heading towards the shower, but as Even approaches them Isak's pulse quickens. He can hear the blood rushing through his veins as Even seems to be walking straight up to him.

“Hei!” Even smiles brightly, the other boys stop their conversation turning to their captain. Isak's brain short circuits as he realizes this angel is in fact standing right in front of him.

“Hei!” Magnus greets, just as excitedly as Even.

“Hey,” Mahdi and Jonas reply soon after.

Isak is still in shock that Even, the cool and _hot_ third year captain, is speaking to him. Well, him and his friends. He stood there saying nothing for a couple seconds too long until Jonas bumps him.

“Uhm.. hei,” Isak squeaks out awkwardly.

“So, you guys are new to the team this year right?” Even continues still smiling wide.

“Yeah, we are super excited!” Magnus answers enthusiastically.

“Great! We need motivation like that around here. I just wanted to come say hi and I'm glad you guys joined,” Even says. He speaks to the four boys, but his gaze trains on Isak.

Isak can feel his cheeks heating up as Even continues to stare at him. Isak keeps his eyes cast down but he can feel Even's stare boring into him.

Finally Isak can't take it and he flicks his gaze up to meet Even's. As their eyes lock everything around them seems to stop and fall away. It’s just them for a magical second, and then Even shifts his gaze back to the other boys, reminding Isak where they are.

“Anyways I'm gonna hit the showers, see ya,” Even says throwing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the showers.

Even's eyes flick to Isak once more before he turns around to head towards the showers.

Breathing heavily, Isak can't help but follow him. As he makes his way into the room filled with steaming showers he realizes that he has made big a mistake.

He spots Even across the room talking to Chris, his body glistens. Water droplets cover his perfectly toned chest and abs. Isak can feel his already flushed cheeks heating up further as he watches Even from his own shower. The steam that surrounds them makes Isak feel like he is dreaming.

Even runs his long fingers through his hair, trying to get the chlorine smell out. Isak can't help but wonder what it would be like to run his own fingers through Even's hair and feel those long fingers slide along his body.

Isak tries to look away from Even's tantalizing body and just focus on showering. He is grateful his friends didn't follow him.

The other boys start to finish up their showers and return to the changing section of the locker room, leaving Even and Isak alone in the showers.

Neither boy speaks. At first Isak thinks Even will leave soon, now that the others have left. He needs to calm his flushed skin before facing the boys, but as Even continues to stand under the hot water that doesn't seem like an option. Isak looks over at Even again and finds his gaze already fixed on him. They stay like that, eyes boring into each other's souls, for what seems like an eternity but was likely only a few minutes.

Then Even looks away and quickly leaves. Isak stands there as the water runs cold over his chest, long forgotten.

When he finally recovers and returns to change out of his suit, Even is gone.

“Hey dude are you coming?” Jonas startles him out of his daze.

“That was the world's longest shower, almost everyone is gone already,” Mahdi says heading towards the door with Magnus not far behind.

“Sorry, I got distracted,” Isak says as he dresses quickly following the boys out.

~

“Man that Even dude is so cool,” Magnus says animatedly as the boys walk towards the tram to head home. "Isak you missed it Chris was talking about a third year party this Friday and Even said he could totally get us in!”

“Yeah he was chill,” Mahdi agrees.

“He ran out after his shower kind of quickly though, it was kind of weird. He just barely answered you before he practically sprinted out of the locker room,” Jonas says in a concerned tone, his eyebrows knitting together in thought.

Isak wonders if Even was just as affected as he was by their shower as he gets on the tram.

~

Later that night Isak lays in bed restless. His thoughts surrounded by images of blue eyes, steamy abs and a beautiful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this is going but if you got through that thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment if you want, we can be buds ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to the party ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot longer than I had originally planned but whatever. Also excuse my overuse of italics in this. 
> 
> Even's bipolar is alluded to in this chapter, but not explicitly talked about simply because I don't have the knowledge to write too much about it. I'm not ignoring it though and I might add more about it in later chapters I don't know yet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

 

Isak has been to four practices so far. And Even has talked to him a total of three times, so far.

Once, the first day when the boys were there.

Then, the next day Even had asked him to hand over the extra kick board that was sitting by his lane. Isak had grabbed the kick board and handed it to Even, as he reached over their hands had brushed slightly. The contract had sent a shiver down Isak's whole arm, but he hadn't missed the way Even seemed to waver from the touch as well.

The third time, Isak and Even were left alone in the showers again. This time though, Isak didn't want a repeat of last time and he went to leave. Before he could get out the door Even had asked him “how are you liking the team so far?” Isak couldn't resist talking to Even. “It's great,” he had replied with a smile, contradicting his usual grumpiness. Even had smiled back, melting Isak's heart.

That was yesterday, now it is the fifth day of the season and Isak is determined to talk to Even again. He has it all planned out, he is going to take his time in the shower and wait for them to be the last two again. Then, he is going to strike up a conversation with him about... swimming? He doesn't exactly know what they are going to talk about yet, but he will figure it out. He walks onto the pool deck and looks around for Even and sees he isn't there. Maybe he's just late, Isak thinks. He isn't very optimistic though, Even is never late. He takes his captain duties too seriously. Isak admires this about him.

“Do you know where Even is?” Isak asks the boys as nonchalantly as he can.

“Hmm, I don't know?” Magnus shrugs.

“Maybe he is late?” Jonas suggests.

“Yeah,” Isak says frowning.

“Hey Chris, where's Even?” Magnus shouts across the pool, looking a little concerned.

“Umm.. he's not gonna be here today,” Chris says looking away from Magnus as he speaks, frowning slightly. Weird, Isak thinks. “Don't worry though he's coming to the party tonight!” Chris adds smiling again.

“Sweet!” Magnus says grinning.

And oh shit, Isak has completely forgotten about the party. The boys were so excited when Chris and Even said they could get the whole swim team in. Isak had still been distracted by what happened in the showers to really realize that he would have to go too. At this realization his stomach fills with dread.

A party means he is going to have to pretend to care about the boys’ hookups and try to charm a girl in front of them, only to blow her off the second the boys aren't looking. Isak knows logically Jonas and the boys won't care that he likes boys, but he has kept up the lie so long he can't bring himself to tell them.

So tonight will be another night of getting drunk enough to kiss a girl, but maybe it won't be too bad. Chris said Even will be there.

~

Isak is walking with the boys from their pregame to the party. The air is cold and crisp, but he is already a little tipsy so he doesn't notice.

“This party is gonna be awesome!” Magnus exclaims walking ahead of the other boys.

“Yeah, third year girls are so hot,” Mahdi says smiling.

“Isak, aren't you excited? You look a little down,” Jonas asks concerned even after a few drinks. Bless him. Isak would appreciate this if he wasn't so keen on keeping Jonas and the boys in the dark about his sexuality.

“Yeah man, I'm just really drunk already” Isak replies, trying to laugh it off.

“Man, you're such a lightweight,” Magnus says laughing. Isak laughs along, happy to fend off the concern and try to enjoy himself before they arrive.

When they walk in the door to the party, Isak is immediately hit with the smell of weed and sex. He tries not to think about what this night will lead to as he makes his way towards the kitchen for a beer.

When he gets to the kitchen he is reaching for a beer when he sees _him._ Even is standing on the other side of the kitchen, leaning on a counter. He is laughing at something one of the girls standing by him had said. His laugh is the most beautiful sound Isak has ever heard. Just then, Even runs his fingers through his perfectly styled hair. This causes Isak to almost drop the beer in his hand onto the floor. He quickly recovers and shuts his gaping mouth, just in time for Even to look up at him.

“Isak!” He calls to him over the loud music. Isak is frozen. How does this angel even remember _my_ name? Isak wonders. He suddenly remembers how to function.

“Hey,” he replies walking over to where Even is still leaning on the counter.

“How are you doing?” Even asks smiling his bright smile that makes Isak's heart pound twice it's normal speed.

“Good,” he says trying to smile back at him. “So where were you today?” Isak can't help but ask.

“I just needed a day off, you know?” Even replies, smile gone but still looking laid back.

“Yeah, makes sense” Isak nods, it makes no sense and Isak doesn't _know._ Even seems way too dedicated to just blow off practice without a good reason. Then again Isak doesn't really know him and maybe Even doesn't want to tell him the truth because it's personal.

Isak realizes then that the other girls have left, leaving them alone. He looks up and sees Even staring at him just like in the showers that first practice, except they are much closer now and have more clothes on. Isak is grateful for the latter right about now. If Even was in his speedo and they were this close Isak would have combusted by now. They stand still looking into each other's eyes.

Isak thinks he sees Even lean in towards him, but he can't be sure with all the alcohol in his system. Then Even's face is so close to his that Isak can feel Even's breath ghost across his jawline, sending shivers down his spine. Even continues to lean in and Isak makes no move to stop it.

Isak can almost taste Even's lips, they're so close together. And what the fuck is happening? Isak suddenly realizes the absurdity of the situation. Then Even abruptly pulls away. He proceeds to walk out of the room quickly. He leaves Isak feeling confused and disappointed.

Isak knows he shouldn't feel this way. He just met Even and they barely know each other. Still, Isak believed for a second that maybe Even felt something between them too. He needs to stop getting his hopes up and get drunker, Isak decides.

~

When Isak wakes up the next day, his head is pounding and the sun is way too bright.

The memories flood back to him in a rush. He remembers the alcohol and drunkenly hitting on girls he would never do anything with. Then he remembers _him._ Even. They had almost kissed. Last night he wasn't sure what was happening and Even was gone before he even caught up. In the light of day Isak knows. Even was going to kiss him and then he stopped. Isak has to know why and he is going to ask him Monday at practice.

No more hiding in the closet Isak is going to see what Even's deal is. The stares in the showers and the kitchen. There has to be something more there, Isak thinks (hopes).

~

Monday at school goes by much too slowly for Isak. He can't stop thinking about Even and wanting to see him again and talk to him and _ask_ him.

When he finally gets to practice, he is one of the first people there. He looks around for Even and doesn't see him. He tries not to be disappointed, he is like 20 minutes early after all. He may have be a little excited. He ran here, leaving his friends standing confused in the hallway.

When his friends finally get there it's five minutes until practice starts and Even is still nowhere to be found.

“Hey bro, why'd you want to get here so quick?” Jonas asks coming up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah man, I've never seen you run so fast,” Mahdi adds laughing.

“Um.. I just didn't want to be late you know coach hates that,” Isak answers discreetly, avoiding eye contact.

“Weren't you like 20 minutes early?” Jonas asks furrowing his eyebrows.

Isak just shrugs trying to ignore his friends.

As practice starts he realizes Even isn't here and he's not coming. Trying not to look too upset Isak gets in the pool after Jonas to start swimming.

~

Even doesn't show for the rest of the week. By Friday Isak thinks he may have quit or something. It's very weird, Even seemed to care a lot about this team but he has stopped showing up to practice the second week? Isak doesn't get it and he starts to think what happened with Even in the kitchen was all in his head. This is for the best, he thinks. If he had talked to Even he would have made a fool out of himself. Of course Even, the third year captain, doesn't like him or want to kiss him.

Isak comes into the wall after his warmup and he looks up to the board to see the set. As he is trying to see the board, his eyes land on _Even._

He looks so good, he is standing talking to Coach Erick, in his skinny jeans and tight white t-shirt. His hair is styled to perfection, the humidity of the pool deck should muss it up but he just looks like a model straight off the runway. Isak realizes then that Even looks so tired, there's dark rings around his eyes and he looks like he hasn't slept in days. His usually bright smile that lights up the room is replaced by a soft dim line.

Why is he not swimming, Isak wonders. He skips the whole week and then comes just to chat with the coach? Isak can't figure this boy out. He's glancing at Even and his coach, contemplating everything that had happened during the season so far with Even, when suddenly Even looks over at him. At first Isak freezes like he so often does when Even is involved, but then he smiles shyly at him. Even smiles back and it lights up his world. It may not be the blinding smile he usually has but it's still breathtaking. He can still see the tiredness in Even's eyes and he has this overwhelming worry for this boy. Isak doesn't know why he cares so much about him, they barely know each other.

As they stay their workout Isak turns away from Even reluctantly. He tries to focus on swimming but that smile stays in his mind the whole set.

~

After practice Isak is walking to the locker room and he notices Even is still here. He isn't talking to the coaches anymore. He is standing by the board leaning against the wall, he runs his fingers through his hair causing Isak's breathing to shudder. Even seems to be thinking very hard about something as Isak passes.

Isak is almost into the locker room, his friends a few steps in front of him when he hears that beautiful voice calling out to him.

“Isak,” his voice sounds scratchy like he hasn't spoke in days, but it's still the most beautiful sound Isak has heard all day.

He turns around to face Even, a questioning look on his face.

“Yes?” Isak asks walking over to him. Even smiles at him again.

“How are you?” Even asks casually like they talk everyday. Isak can barely breathe. How does this boy have such an effect on him, he wonders.

“Um, good I guess?” He replies, voice wavering a little. “What about you? You're the one who has been gone all week.” Isak says jokingly as he chuckles.

Even’s face falls at this and Isak instantly regrets it. “I'm fine, just needed some time off I guess.” Even answers the same as when they were in the kitchen last weekend for the party.

“Oh,” Isak breathes out quietly. “Uh did you need something?” Isak asks confused by this boy seeking him out.

“Oh, no not really do you have to go?” Even looks almost shy.

“No, I don't” Isak responds quickly, smiling at Even again.

“Do you want to come with me to drop off the lineup at Bakka for our meet next week?” Even asks suddenly. “Vilde would come usually, but she's sick and I could use some company.” He explaines, looking hopeful.

“Um sure, just let me charge?” Isak agrees maybe a little too quickly, but he can't pass up time with Even. He’s like a magnet to Isak and he can't get him out of his mind. Maybe now he can get some answers.

“Yeah of course, I'll just wait outside the locker room door,” Even says, smiling brighter than he has the whole time they have been talking. Isak stomach flutteres at the thought of him causing that smile.

“Okay,” Isak turns and walks into the locker room in a happy daze.

When he gets into the changing room he sees his friends. He completely forgot about them, hopefully he hadn't promised to hang out after practice today.

“What took you so long?” Jonas asks.

“Uh.. I was talking to Even,” Isak looks at his feet.

“Okay?” Jonas draws out the word in question.

Isak doesn't elaborate as he changes as fast as possible, skipping the shower today. As soon as he's dressed he grabs his bag up waving to the boys as he says “See ya guys later, I really gotta go now.”

He walks out before they can say anything. Judging from their confused expressions, he'll be getting some texts in the group chat and from Jonas tonight asking about this abrupt exit. He can't think about that now, not when Even is waiting for him.

He walks out of the door and sees Even leaning against the wall. He looks sexy in the most carefree way. He pushes off from the wall when he sees Isak and they walk out of the school together towards the tram to head to Elvebakken.

“So.. you seem really into swimming,” Isak starts as they step out of Nissen remembering his plan from last week. He hasn't come up with anything better since Friday though, but Even seems content with this. His face lights up with that bright smile that Isak has begun to love.

“Yes, I love it so much” Even said enthusiastically. “It's just something about being in the water. It makes all my problems seem solvable and quiets my mind. It feels like you are the only one there, just you and the water.”

“Then why did you skip practice this whole week?” Isak can't help but ask. This boy confuses and excites him all at once. This makes it increasingly difficult to watch what he says when Even is around him. “I know you said you needed some time off, but..”

Isak trails off seeing the same tiredness from before in Even's eyes. God why is he so stupid, obviously Even doesn't want to talk about it with some random first year. Isak shakes his head at himself internally.

But before he can apologize for prying Even speaks up. “Yeah well, I was uh.. sick.”

Even looks at his feet where they have stopped to wait for the tram.

“Oh,” Isak hadn't thought of this. A whole week is still kind of a long time for the flu though. “Did you get the flu or something?”

“No, not that kind of sick,” Even says, quickly glancing at Isak.

Just then the tram approaches. Even surges forward, discarding their conversation.

“Let's go,” Even calls from the steps of the tram. Isak has no choice but to follow him and push his curiosity, at what Even had just said, away for another time.

They make their way to the back, Isak still following Even. When they stop to stand by a pole there's not much room so they are standing close together. They're almost but not quite touching. Isak is reminded of the time they had in the kitchen at the party.

“So you know I like swimming a lot, what about you? What are you passionate about?” _You_ Isak thinks. “Tell me about Isak Valtersen,” Even asks avoiding their previous conversation. Isak hardly notices too busy wondering how this gorgeous boy knows his last name and wants to know about him, boring old Isak.

“Well, I really like Biology” Isak says scrunching up his face as he thinks how lame he sounds.

“Biology? The basis of life, I guess that's pretty interesting.” Even says sounding genuinely deep in thought and not bored with Isak's nerdiness. “I've never been good in math and science classes. I've always liked writing and art, more creativity. That's really cool that you understand that stuff and like it.”

“It's always been easy for me so it's easy to enjoy. Also plants, am I right?” Isak says raising an eyebrow in mock sincerity.

Even laughs, the bell like sound melts Isak's heart.

“Plants are pretty great, I have to agree,” Even shakes his head still laughing.

They laughed and talked the whole ride and Isak forgot where they were going, until Even told him it was time to get off.

As they walk into Bakka and past the lobby Isak notices Even tense up. He stops walking and reaches out hesitantly for Even's forearm.

“Is everything okay?” Isak asks quietly. He understands holding Even's arm like he is doing may be crossing a line, but when Even is around Isak just wants to protect him. He only thinks about making sure Even's beautiful smile stays on his face for eternity.

“Yeah,” Even replies looking defeated. Isak gives him a face that says he is not convinced as he holds his gaze. Even looks to the floor of the hallway they are standing in as he says, “I just used to swim with some of the boys on this team and there's a bit of bad blood.”

“We don't have to do this right now, I'm sure Vilde will feel better soon and could handle it.” Isak tries desperately to think of a solution, he can't stand for Even to look this upset and do nothing about it.

“No, that's okay” Even says trying to sound brave, Isak isn't fooled. He nods anyways trying to do what Even wants. “Let's just get this over with.”

They begin walking again. Isak walks closer to Even as they continue on. Their hands are accidentally brushing as they move down the hallway. Each time it happens Isak feels like lightning is shooting up his arm and electrifying his entire body. He can't move away though. He tells himself this is because he's worried about Even, but he secretly always wants to be closer to Even. It makes him feel alive and ever since they met on the first day of practice it's all Isak thinks about.

~

Luckily only the Bakka swim team coach was waiting for the line up. Even didn't have to face any of his old teammates in a small inescapable space. He knows they will see each other eventually at the meet next week, but Isak hopes Even will be able to avoid them for the most part.

Now they are back on the tram heading back to Nissen to deliver the line up to Coach Eskild.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Even starts looking down at Isak with such innocence that Isak wants to hug him and tell him everything will be okay. He doesn't, it would've been easy as they are standing close to each other like before. Isak's hand holding the pole behind Even's back, but Isak doesn't want to over step. “I know I was a bit much...”

“No, don't worry about it. I had fun talking with you,” Isak says before Even can frown anymore. “I know we don't know each other that well but you can talk to me.” Isak never realizes what he is saying around Even until it's already out of his mouth. He blushes thinking he has completely misinterpreted Even’s vulnerability at the school.

“Thank you,” Even says. Isak looks into his eyes and sees the words are genuine.

“Of course,” Isak smiles and touches Even’s back lightly to comfort him. Or maybe just to feel the spark Even's touch always gives him. This boy makes him do things he would never even dream of doing with a boy.

Then, Isak suddenly realizes it's his stop. “This is my stop I have to go,” he says abruptly. He unwillingly pulls his hand away to leave.

Even grabs his arm before he can go too far, “Can I get your number?” Even asks with an almost pleading expression. This surprises Isak as he looks down at his arm caught in Even's hand and then back up to Even.

Then he remembers how to speak, “Um sure,” he says smiling again, because how could he not when a beautiful boy with a beautiful smile wants _his_ number.

Isak puts his number in Even's phone and is on the street in a blink of an eye.

As he walks home he hears his phone buzz, pulling it out of his pocket he sees it's from an unknown number. His stomach flutters as he opens the message from presumably Even.

 

 **Unknown:** Hi Isak, it's Even. I hope this doesn't sound too lame, but I miss you already. There’s a weird dude on the tram and he keeps trying to tell me about his rash. Please come back!

 

 **Isak:** Ew don't let him touch you! That shit can transfer in the pool you know?

 

 **Even:** You're not at all concerned for my safety?!

 

 **Isak:** Better you than me

 

 **Even:** Thanks Isak.

 

 **Isak:** Yep :)

 

 **Isak:** I'll see you Monday Even

 

 **Even:** Cant wait ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things next chapter! The boys first swim meet against Even's old swim friends (balloon squad). 
> 
> Comment if you want, I'll most likely reply because I love comments <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys first swim meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic Isak lives in a shared flat with Eva and Linn. His relationship with his parents is still strained.

Chapter 3

 _Can't wait._ Isak has been looking over the message Even had sent him on Friday after their trip to Bakka the whole weekend. Could Even possible feel what Isak feels? That can't be possible, Isak thinks. Could it? He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but how can he not when this beautiful boy smiles at him and talks to him and wants his number.

Isak can't wait to see him either. He sees his face every time he closes his eyes. It has gotten to an unhealthy point really.

Before he can regret his investment in Even anymore his phone pings twice.

 

 **Even:** Hey Isak

 

He reads Even's message first and then opens the group chat with the boys.

 

 **Jonas:** We should all chill tonight before we go back to school tomorrow?

 

 **Magnus:** Yeah, especially after Isak ditched us on Friday!

 

 **Mahdi:** Oh yeah, where did you even go man?

 

Isak stares at his phone. He doesn't know what to tell the boys and his heart is racing just thinking about Even.

He goes back to the chat with Even.

 

 **Isak:** Hei

 

 **Even:** Do you want to stay late to work on starts after practice tomorrow with me? With the meet coming up on Friday I thought it might be nice

 

 **Isak:** I'd love to!

 

Isak hits send immediately and hopes his eagerness doesn't seem weird to Even. The thought of spending time alone with him again is exciting and unnerving all at the same time.

 

 **Even:** cool :)

 

 **Isak:** :)

 

He's not usually one for smileys, but Even just makes him feel warm and happy inside.

Now he has to answer the boys before they freak out and bombard him with texts. He opens the chat and decides he's going to completely ignore their questions on where he was.

 

 **Jonas:** So, my house for Fifa?

 

 **Mahdi:** I'm in, what time?

 

 **Jonas:** Now? We just finished dinner so whenever.

 

 **Magnus:** I'm in, be there in 15

 

 **Jonas:** Isak?

 

 **Isak:** yeah be there soon

 

As he presses send he crawls out of bed to make his hair look a little less wrecked and head to Jonas's.

~

They are all sitting around Jonas's tv playing Fifa mostly talking about school and parties. Isak thinks he's in the clear with their questions about last Friday when suddenly they are talking about a party that happened that day.

“Yeah, Isak wish you could've been there dude!” Magnus complains.

“So where were you Isak?” Jonas asks with his concerned look he always gets when Isak is really worrying him.

Isak knows there's no getting out of this. He either has to lie or tell them.

“Um.. well I just had to get home that day,” Isak says hoping it will be enough but knowing it won't.

“But you didn't answer your phone that whole night,” Mandi points out looking confused and a little accusatory towards Isak.

“Yeah I ran into Even on the way out and he asked me to go with him to Bakka to drop off the lineup.” Isak knows changing his whole story like this will sound suspicious, but he’s tired and he really doesn't _like_ to lie to the boys sometimes it just happens.

“Okay?” Jonas pulls his eyebrows together in confusion or frustration. Isak can't tell which right now.

Isak stays quiet, not offering any other explanation. Jonas seems to drop it so Magnus and Mahdi go back to playing.

~

When Isak gets up to leave at the end of the night Jonas pulls him aside by the forearm.

“Isak what's up with you man?” He says looking into his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Isak asks looking down and trying to pull his arm away.

“You've been acting weird since swim season started and now you're ditching us for this new captain guy?” Jonas drops his arm but keeps his gaze training his every move.

“I don't know I just hung out with Even what's the big deal?” Isak tries to brush it off.

“Okay,” Jonas says shortly. “But if you need to talk about anything, I'm here okay?” he finishes smiling.

“Thanks,” Isak says genuinely smiling at his best friend.

~

Isak is at the pool early again on Monday. He knows he won't get to hang out with Even until after practice but he's still so eager.

As he gets his equipment he thinks about the talk Jonas and him had last night. What were the boys going to say when he did this today after telling them Friday was nothing. He couldn't worry about it too long because just then Even walks onto the pool deck. His hair is still perfectly styled from school and his long legs stretch impossibly longer as he walks across the deck. His abs contract as he laughs causing his face to brighten in the Even way Isak is quickly falling in love with.

Isak is so busy admiring him that it takes him a full minute to realize Even is staring back. They hold the intense stare until someone bumps Isak and he realizes he hasn't grabbed a kickboard or pull buoy. He quickly grabs both and heads back to the lane with his friends.

The set drags by painfully slow while Isak continues to think of spending time with Even after practice.

When practice is finally over Isak sprints cool down only doing half of what Coach Erick told him to do.

As soon as he gets out of the pool he searches for Even. Isak sees him standing with his usual lane mates. He swallows his nerves and walks over to them. Just as he is approaching them he hears Jonas call to him.

“Isak are you coming?” Jonas gestures towards the locker room impatiently.

“I .. uh was going to stay and practice my starts.. you know for the meet,” Isak knows Jonas won't buy his bullshit. He knows that Isak doesn't give a shit about the meet.

“Oooo me too!” Magnus says excitedly already turning away from the locker room.

Isak looks to Even guiltily, but he realizes that none of his lane mates are going to the locker room either and they are lining up to do starts as well. Isak can't help the disappointment he feels. Logically it makes sense that Even didn't mean just the two of them, but his heart still sinks.

All three of the boys stay and they all do some starts. Isak avoids eye contact with Even and stays on the other side of the pool from him for most of the half hour they spend after practice.

As everyone is finishing up Isak starts to head towards the door to the locker room when he hears his name.

“Isak wait up,” Isak knows that beautiful voice before even turning around to face him.

“Yes?” Isak asks as he turns on his heel to face Even.

“I'm sorry,” by now everyone else has left and it is just the two of them standing alone a little closer than Isak thinks it's just friendly. “I didn't think all of them would stay..” Even finishes trailing off looking almost _guilty?_

Isak doesn't know what to say. Even wanted it to be just the two of them too. This news is a little more than shocking to Isak.

“It's.. it's okay,” Isak finally responded looking away from those piercing blue eyes.

“That's really not how I thought this afternoon would go,” Isak thought he heard a hint of disappointment in Even's words and the thought made him squirm with happiness.

A few moments of silence go by and then “do you maybe want to get a coffee with me?” Even asks with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah,” Isak says a smile hinting at his lips. He knows he answers way too quick when it comes to Even but he can't bring himself to care. He's also pretty sure he would say yes to anything Even asked.

It's a Monday night so there's not much his friends could've tried to plan for him so Isak is hoping they don't ask too many questions about him leaving with Even again.

Isak is relieved to see them almost out the door when he and Even finally get into the locker room. They are waking a little closer than he deemed necessary but he isn't going to complain, even if his friends are watching.

“There you are Isak!” Magnus greets.

“We're heading out okay dude?” Jonas asks and Isak silently praises whatever God stopped the boys from asking questions right now.

“Okay, see you tomorrow,” Isak smiles waving a little at them as they leave.

“See ya,” Mahdi adds through the just about closed door.

Isak and Even are left alone again. As they change Isak tries to keep his eyes cast down at his own clothes and keep himself from gazing over at Even who is just a few feet away.

The tension dissipates when they leave the locker room and proceed to a coffee shop Even swears is amazing. Isak is starting to realize Even is a total hipster as they walk into the shop. It's totally a place Jonas has been to, claiming he won't feed the capitalist monster that is Starbucks.

“Are you gonna order one of those fancy drinks that is like vegan and super hard to pronounce and that also looks like green garbage?” Isak asks, turning to Even with a grimace.

“What? No,” Even gapes in mock offense. “I like my sugary drinks thank you very much.” He smiles causing Isak to melt as usual.

“Good because if I wanted to hang out with some hipster I would've just went with Jonas.” Isak shakes his head but he can't stop the smile from spreading across his face. As they make their way to the counter to order Isak realizes a tad too late that Even is going to hear _his_ order and it's much more embarrassing than vegan shit.

“What can I get you?” The barista asks as they stop at the counter.

“I'll have a caramel macchiato,” Even says.

“I'll have a hot chocolate,” Isak says quietly. Even smirks at him but doesn't say anything.

Even pays for both of their drinks because he is a damn gentleman. Also Isak thinks he's just the perfect human so obviously he would offer to do something nice like that. He swoons over this boy more and more every passing day.

They sit down at a table across from each other and Isak is the center of that beautiful blue gaze again and he can't form thoughts anymore.

“Hot chocolate really?” Even says laughing. Isak thought he had gotten through ordering unscathed but he was wrong.

“I don't really like coffee, like at all,” Isak admits. Jonas has tried multiple times on various occasions to get Isak to drink coffee but he just hates it, so he orders hot chocolate when put in a position like this one. He knows it's childish but he will not drink that nasty coffee and tea is gross too if he's being honest.

“Then why did you agree to go to get a coffee with me?” Even asks still laughing his musical laugh, clearly amused by Isak's ridiculousness.

“Well maybe I just wanted to spend time with you since we didn't after practice.” Isak says looking Even in the eye cautiously. He doesn't know where that came from, he's usually shy and not at all flirty, but Even makes him lose control so easily.

“Oh yeah?” Even smiles raising an eyebrow. “I really am sorry about that,” he adds smile fading a little.

“It's really fine,” Isak says reaching out and lightly touching Even's hand. And where is this coming from? Isak is never this forward, at least not with boys.

Even looks into his eyes again blue meeting green. They hold the stare like they always seem to do and all too soon the moment is over like always.

“So I know you like swimming, but what else?” Isak asks trying to avoid an awkward silence. He realizes he doesn't know much about the boy he is completely infatuated with.

“Well I love films, I actually want to be a director some day.” Even says smiling warmly.

“Oi, a man with goals.” Isak smirks enjoying their easy banter as he tries to joke away the fact that he finds Even's ambition incredibly hot.

“Yes, someday I'll be a famous director who's married to some scientist or something. Power couple!” Even says laughter in his voice.

Isak can't tell if Even is referencing their conversation from last week about him liking biology or if it's just some kind of coincidence. He's almost certain it's just wishful thinking and he's making it up in his head. Even probably just said the first profession that came to mind.

They are finishing their drinks and getting ready to head home. All Isak can think is no please don't let this end. He doesn't want to go home and sit around or do homework he just wants to be with Even. He knows he'll see him tomorrow but that's too far away for Isak.

As they are about to part ways Isak is trying desperately to think of a way to prolong the inevitable. He can't think of anything and then Even is waving goodbye and turning to catch his tram and it's too late. He waves back and heads towards his shared flat disappointed.

~

He walks in the door hoping Eva is out. He loves living here with her and Linn, but sometimes she can be a bit nosy and he doesn't want to talk about why he's upset right now. This is mostly because he knows it's ridiculously. He shouldn't be upset over not seeing Even until tomorrow after spending hours with him at practice and then at the coffee shop. The problem is he’s still sad about it anyway.

Luckily the flat is quiet meaning Eva is out and Linn is most likely sleeping. Not that he thought Linn would bother him but still he can sulk in his room in peace now.

As he lays on his bed he gets a text from Even and for the first time since they left the coffee shop he smiles.

 

 **Even:** I had a really nice time ;)

 

Isak's stomach flip flops.

 

 **Isak:** me too

 

 **Even:** we should do it again sometime.

 

 **Isak:** yeah

 

That night Isak goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

~

The rest of the week goes by fast. Even and Isak share heated looks throughout each practice. And Isak goes to bed smiling almost every night.

Friday rolls around and Isak is really nervous about his first meet. He feels anxious the whole school day.

By the time he gets on the bus that will drive them to Elvebakken for the meet he is a ball of nerves and he's kind of shaking. There aren't many swimmers on the bus yet because school just got over. Isak's locker is really close to the front of the school so none of his friends are here yet. He walks to the back of the bus and slouches down trying to calm himself down before anyone sees him.

He doesn't know why he gets so worked up over stuff sometimes. He knows logically it's not that big of a deal, but he doesn't want to disappoint anyone or let the team down.

He's approaching full on panic and doesn't see that someone sits down next him until a gentle hand touches his shoulder. He jumps and realizes it's Even. He tries to smile not wanting Even to think he's crazy or something. It doesn't work and comes out more like a grimace.

“What's wrong,” Even whispers looking worried. Isak is grateful he isn't bringing attention to them by whispering to him instead of talking at a normal level.

“Nu-nothing,” Isak stutters. Even looks him in the eye still looking concerned. He obviously doesn't buy Isak's bullshit. “I'm just a little nervous about the meet is all, I'm fine.” Isak says quietly. He doesn't stutter this time which is surprising but he feels calmer with Even here for some reason.

“Don't worry it's going to be great! And if you don't do as well as you want that's okay too. It's only the first meet so you can only improve from here.” Even says smiling at him. Even still looks worried but his words are genuine. Isak takes a deep breath as Even runs a hand up and down his back soothingly.

After counting ten deep breaths Isak feels much calmer. It may also have something to do with Even rubbing his back rhythmically,  but no one needs to know that.

“Are you okay?” Even asks quietly as he feels the tension leaving Isak's back as he runs his hand over it.

“Yeah, thanks.” Isak says smiling genuinely this time.

“Of course,” Even says as Isak sees the boys stepping on the bus.

All three of them walk back to where Isak and now Even are sitting plopping down in the seats near them.

“Hey dude, ready for the big meet?” Jonas asks.

“Yeah,” Isak answers half-heartedly. Jonas cocks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything else.

The rest of the bus ride is filled with laughter and music as the team “gets pumped up” for the meet, according to Magnus.

~

When they arrive Isak feels all his anxiety from before bubbling up again.

Even senses this and pulls Isak aside once they are off the bus. Everyone else is filing into the school in search of the locker room.

“Do want to stand out here for a second before we go in?” Even asks Isak. “We have plenty of time before the meet starts.” He adds.

“Oh-okay,” Isak agrees shakily.

“Hey, it'll be alright.” Even says holding Isak by the shoulder to steady him. “What are so nervous about, huh? Maybe talking about it will help.” Even suggests.

“I just don't want to get disqualified and let down the team.” Isak says, which it's true but his stress had been mounting all week and this is just another thing on top of everything else. His mother hasn't been doing well. Even though he hasn't talked to either of his parents since he moved out at the beginning of the summer before first year began, a few months ago, he still receives texts from his father. He never answers, but he does know that his mother had a violent episode in the hospital earlier this week and isn't recovering easily.

“I'm sure you won't get DQed and no one will be mad if you do.” Even reassures him with his sunny smile. “Hey, wanna know a secret?” Even's playful smile makes Isak forget all his worries instantly.

“What?” Isak asks intrigued.

“I get nervous before I swim my 200 IM every single time. I've swam it so many times I could probably do it with my eyes closed, but it still makes me a nervous wreck every time.” Even distracts him so easily, he's so charming and beautiful. How could someone who is perfect at every stroke get nervous for a race? Isak doesn't know, but it just makes him like Even even more.

“You're amazing at everything though.” Isak lets slip out before he realizes he is speaking out loud. Turning red he hopes Even didn't hear him.

“Wow, thank you,” Even laughs like he is amused that someone would think that. Isak falls for him a little more, he's even modest. “You're amazing too, you know. I saw your sprint free times. You'll do great in the 50 and 100. It's just like practice only there's more people that's all.”

“Thanks Even, I'm sorry we should go in you probably want to warm up.” Isak apologizes as he starts to turn towards the lobby doors to go in.

“There's no place I'd rather be than with you,” Even replies. Isak blushes but smiles anyways as they start to walk inside.

“Yeah sure,” Isak says shaking his head in disbelief, still smiling.

~

Once everyone is done with warm up they all go to the locker room for the pep talk Even apparently gives before every meet.

“Everyone is going to do awesome tonight! It's going to be a great start to the season I can feel it. We are going to kick ass!” Even yells animatedly as he gives the speech.

It ends with a team cheer and just like the meet is starting.

Isak does okay in both his races. Even tells him that he did an amazing job after both races which makes him happier than any time would anyways.

Later Coach Eskild comes up to him and tells him that if he keeps swimming like that he's definitely making varsity this year. And Coach Erick tells him he is really impressed and to keep it up. This makes him start to believe maybe the races went a little better than okay.

All of that is forgotten when he sees Even up at the blocks waiting for his race to start. He looks nervous, but he said he would be so Isak tries not to worry. It's not until he dives in that Isak finally calms down, but then Even starts swimming and Isak is breathless. He looks so strong and powerful in the water. He is a full body length ahead of everyone else. He glides through the water seamlessly. Isak never knew someone could look so beautiful and graceful while swimming. When Even finishes in first Isak realizes he has been holding his breath and he takes a deep breath to clear his head.

Isak watches the muscles in Even's arms ripple as he pushes himself up out of the pool. He licks his lips at the sight. He sees Even walking towards the coaches and Isak all but sprints to him. He wants to tell him just how wonderful his race was and be close to him again. He can't stand to be without Even near him, he realizes.

Before Isak can get to Even or Even can get to Coach Erick, Even is stopped by some boys from the other team. Isak's stomach drops. He remembers how scared Even was when they came to drop off the lineup last week.

Before Isak knows what he is doing his feet are carrying him to where Even is standing looking skittish in front of these boys with mean faces. It looks like they are yelling at Even from what Isak can see.

He's too late, Even is already hurrying to get out the door of the pool to the hallway. Isak can see how his shoulders are hunched he looks so small. Isak runs after him. He spots Even at the end of the hallway. He walks over, as he gets closer he can see Even's hurt expression. It tears Isak up inside to see him like this. This beautiful boy who is always looking out for everyone and always seems so confident. Right now he looks so small and broken. Isak just wants to protect him he deserves nothing but sunshine and rainbows.

He approaches Even cautiously, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Even hears his footsteps and looks up at Isak. When he realizes it's Isak his face floods with what looks like relief to Isak. Then Isak steps closer and wraps his arms around Even, pulling him in, flush against his chest. Isak knows this could totally be overstepping his friend rights, but he can't stop himself, seeing Even without his breathtaking smile breaks Isak's heart. Even melts into Isak's embrace seeming to need the support of Isak's strong arms around him.

They stand there with Isak holding Even in his arms for a few glorious minutes before Isak becomes aware of the fact that they are only wearing Speedos. At this realization Isak feels his body heat up. He doesn't let go of Even though he probably should. Isak is more concerned that he is okay and pushes his stupid infatuation with his captain to the back of his mind. Right now supporting Even is more important. After all Even talked him down from two panic attacks just today.

“Thank you,” Even whispers in Isak's ear. Isak shivers as Even's lips ghost over his ear.

Isak pulls away but only far enough to look the other boy in the eye, his arms still rest around Even. Isak can feel every chiseled muscle in Even's back where his hands lay still holding him.

“It's seems we're always coming to each other's rescue,” Isak says still looking Even in the eye. Even smiles, it's small and it doesn't reach his eyes. It lacks Even's usual brightness, but it still makes Isak feel like he can relax. Even is going to be okay. “Do you want to talk about it?” Isak asks thinking to their earlier conversation.

“It's just old teammates like I said last week.” Even sighs looking down, smile gone. “I used to be really good friends with all of them.”

“What happened?” Isak sees Even deflate at his question and immediately backtracks. “I mean we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. What would help? I just want to make sure you're okay, you know I was coming over to tell you that your race was amazing.” Isak tries to change the subject and give Even an out.

“You watched my race?” Even asks incredulously. _Silly boy, I watch everything you do_ Isak thinks to himself.

“Yes, of course I did.” Isak answers almost laughing at Even's obliviousness.

“Oh, thanks” Even says and then “I think this helps.”

“What?” Isak asks chocking his head.

“You being here with me... holding me,” Even's says the last part very quietly and Isak barely hears it. When he does hear it though he wraps his arms tighter around the taller boy and Even's head rests on Isak’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Isak says.

“Okay,” Even agrees relaxing back into Isak's embrace.

They stay like that for the rest of the meet. Only moving once they hear everyone heading to the locker rooms. They change on opposite sides of the locker room, but Isak's eyes never leave Even. He is ready to run to Even's rescue if he needs anything.

“Dude what happened to you? Where'd you go?” Jonas asks coming up to Isak after he had rinsed off in the shower.

“I was around,” Isak hates keeping stuff from Jonas, but this isn't his stuff to tell.

“Okay Isak, just give me a vague answer as usual” Jonas throws up his hands, exasperated.

“Sorry,” Isak says trying to keep his voice down so maybe Jonas will calm down too.

Jonas just walks away with Mahdi. Magnus is off with some third years talking about parties. And then there's Even right next to him suddenly.

“Was that my fault?” He asks from his new spot next to Isak.

“What? No, of course not.” Isak says softening at Even's concern. He's just always thinking of others, how can anyone hurt this perfect caring person.

“But he's mad because you wouldn't tell him where your were and you won't tell him because you're thinking of me,” Even says. Isak looks at him confused on how he knows all this from the other side of the locker room. “Sorry, but Jonas is loud,” Even shrugs.

“It's none of Jonas's business and it's my fault that I've been lying for a while now so no it's not your fault. Don't worry about me, okay?” Isak says gently.

“I'll always worry about you, just like you worry about me. And don't even try to deny it because it's true and we both know it,” Even says with a serious gaze.

“It's true, but you really don't need to worry about this. It's Jonas we've been friends forever, we'll be fine.” Isak says maybe more for himself than for Even's sake.

Isak sits with Even on the bus again. They mostly stay quiet, they've both had a big day.

~

That night Isak thinks of the rollercoaster of emotions he's been on today. One thing sticks in his mind through all of it. _Even._ Isak cares about him. He cares about him in a different way than he does for the boys though. He loves his friends complete platonically, in a bro way, but Even makes him feel electric. He's never felt this way before. He's scared, but also everything with Even is exciting and he's happy when they're together.

And he needs to tell his friends that he's gay. He needs to stop lying and hurting them, they deserve better.

 

 **Isak:** Hey Jonas, do you want to get kebab tomorrow after school? Just the two of us like old times. :)  

 

Isak hopes he answers and isn't too mad, but it's late and he's exhausted so he shuts his phone off and rolls over to go to sleep. He hopes Jonas texts in the morning saying yes. Isak needs to tell him first and apologize for the lying.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters keep getting longer lol if you got through that I hope you enjoyed. As usual feel free to comment I love reading them and replying :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tells the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update sooner, but that just didn't happen.. anyways I'm already started on the next chapter so hopefully the next update will be soon :) if you're still reading this bless your heart <3

Chapter 4

 

Isak wakes up early on Friday morning with two messages. One is from Jonas and the other from Even. Isak opens the one from Even first. He's too scared of Jonas's answer to look at his first. He wants Jonas to say yes to kebab because that means he isn't too mad at Isak, but at the same time if he says yes then Isak has to tell him that _he's gay._  

 

 **Even:** Good morning

 

 **Isak:** Morning :)

 

 **Even:** Excited to swim?

 

Isak is not excited to be up super early for morning practice before school today. He is not a morning person, but Even is going to be there so it's worth it Isak decides.

 

 **Isak:** not exactly, I'm not really a morning person ..

 

 **Even:** Really? I love getting a head start on the day. Also if we have morning practice on Friday then there's plenty of time to pregame and party ;)

 

 **Isak:** that's true

 

 **Even:** So are you going to any parties tonight?

 

 **Isak:** maybe? I'm sure one of the boys will find something

 

 **Even:** Well, if you can't find anything Chris is having a party and he said the whole swim team is invited.

 

 **Isak:** are you going?

 

 **Even:** Yes

 

Isak would find a way to that party. The thought of seeing Even is enough to convince him that he needs to be at that party tonight. He doesn't think it'll be too hard to convince the boys. Magnus wants to _be_ Chris and the other boys love third year parties for the girls.

Isak finally goes to open Jonas's text.

 

 **Jonas:** yeah man, of course

 

Isak lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 

 **Isak:** okay cool see you at practice

 

 **Jonas:** see ya in a bit

 

Isak climbs out of bed and heads to the kitchen in search of a bar for after practice. Last week he realized eating before morning practice doesn't end well.

“Good morning Isak!” Eva greets cheerfully for the early morning. Isak doesn't understand morning people.

“Morning,” he grumbles back.

“So how did the first meet go last night? I never got the chance to ask,” Eva asks clearly still not getting that Isak is definitely not a morning person and doesn't want to chat right now. “Vilde said it went well because she got everyone's times written down like a good manager but when I asked who won and stuff she had no idea.” Eva chuckles.

In truth Isak doesn't know who won either since him and Even were a little distracted towards the end of the meet.

“Um, my races went well I got pretty good times.” Isak says hoping it will be enough and Eva won't get nosy.

It's not.

“Yes, but did you guys win?!” She asks clapping her hands with enthusiasm.

“Yeah?” He's completely guessing here and has actually no idea, but Eva won't know either way.

“Cool, anyways I'm leaving now see you at home tonight?” Eva asks as she is walking out the door.

“Yeah, see ya tonight,” Isak replies turning back to the cupboard for his bar.

~

When Isak arrives for practice most of the team is laying on the pool deck still half asleep. He spots Magnus shamelessly flirting with Vilde. Magnus was bragging about getting her number on the bus yesterday after the meet.

Then Isak lays eyes on the only person he really wanted to see this morning. _Even._

He's sitting on the floor by his lane with his lane mates smiling and laughing just like any practice. Even seems to pay no attention to the fact that it's six in the morning. Isak almost likes mornings when he gets a view of Even's smile. Isak wants to go over to him, just to be near him. He doesn't though. He just shamelessly stares and doesn't think about his impending talk with Jonas later about his _gay feelings_.

Then Even catches his staring and begins to stare back. The back and forth communication with their eyes makes Isak feel on fire everytime. The fire just gets hotter everyday it happens.

Then the coaches are yelling at them to get in the pool and their moment is broken again. 

Half way through practice Isak thinks he is really going to go insane. Being so close to Even without being able to talk to him or touch him is driving Isak crazy.

Then Isak hears Coach Erick announce they are going to work on technique.

“I'm going to partner all the new people up with our seasoned swimmers so you guys can help each other improve.” Coach Erick explains as he starts to pair people off. “Magnus and Chris, Mahdi and Nils,” as Coach Erick gets closer to Isak he realizes the one person he hopes to get paired with still hasn't been picked and there's still a chance. “Isak and Even.”

Isak has been blessed by some kind of God this morning, he thinks this as he walks over to Even happily.

“Hi Isak,” he says as Isak approaches him smiling.

“Hi Even,” he replies voice dripping with fond.

“What do you want to work on?”

After thinking for a minute he responds with, “will you help me get my hand positioning right for breaststroke?”

Even nods and they jump in the water and Isak starts swimming breaststroke.

He knows where to place his hands, but he really wants Even to show him exactly where he should enter the water and maybe he lets his hips fall exaggeratedly low in the water on purpose, but no one has to know.

Isak knows he is completely ridiculous for even thinking of this, but his plan is already in motion before he realizes how bad of an idea it really is. Isak is being really over the top _bad_. He hopes Even won't see right through his lame attempt at getting Even's hands back on him.

“Uh Isak you're entering really weird like I've never seen anyone swim breaststroke like that and your hips are falling.” Even says when he stops the train wreck stroke he was practicing.

“Oh, really what do you mean?” Isak plays dumb hoping Even will take the bait.

“Like get your hips up dude,” Even says bluntly.

Isak decides he is just going to have to keep up the clueless act.

“Even I really don't know how to do it better?” Isak says scrunching his face up in an effort to look confused.

“Lay flat,” Even instructs. Isak does as he is told. “Now when you breath you want your hips to stay up here instead of dropping.” Even places his hands on Isak's hips pulling them up towards the surface. Isak shivers at the touch, he forgot how glorious Even's hands feel when they're on him.

“Oh,” Isak chokes out.

“And when you take a stroke you want your hands to enter like this,” Even continues slowly running his hands up Isak's sides, along his arms to reach his hands which are outstretched in front of him. Even wraps his own hands around Isak's to guide them. Isak’s skin is practically buzzing. He can still feel where Even's feather light touch glided across his sides underwater.

Even takes his hands off of Isak all too soon and the fog in his mind slowly clears. Isak becomes aware of the fact that Coach Eskild was watching them with a slightly disapproving look. He isn't sure why though. They were working on technique like they were told unlike some of the other groups that seem to be just goofing off as they splash water at each other and do underwater handstands.

“Do you think that helped?” Even almost whispers in Isak's ear. They are standing so close. When did they get this close together, Isak wonders.

“Yeah, thanks” Isak replies, breathless from the close proximity.

After practice ends Coach Eskild calls for a quick team meeting.

“I just wanted to say great job last night guys! First meet of the season went great, lots of good times and of course it's always nice to win!” At this the team erupts into cheers. At least Isak was correct in telling Eva about their winning this morning. “Also I just wanted to remind you all of our no team dating rule it's very important for everyone to feel safe, Thank you.” As he reiterates the rule Eskild looks accusingly at first Even and then Isak. At this Isak stomach turns.

He knows nothing has happened with Even, but he wants it to and after last night and this morning he thinks maybe Even might feel the same way. He could be totally off base, but he hopes Even feels what he feels. Although after Eskild’s warning he may not get a chance to find out.

~

It's 15 minutes until school is out and Isak is nervous. It's just Jonas, but this is big news and he doesn't want everything to turn to shit. He really needs his best friend right now. So he is sitting in his chair totally zoned out from whatever he is supposed to be working on.

The bell rings snapping him out of his anxious state. Isak gets up from his seat and walks out of the classroom in search of Jonas. He sees him standing by the bike racks. He walks over trying to smile at his friend. From the look on Jonas's face he isn't doing very well.

“Hey man what's up?” Jonas questions cautiously as Isak approaches.

“Hey, ready to go?” Isak asks starting to walk towards their favorite kebab place.

“Yep,” Jonas starts after him.

~

They get their kebab and are sitting at a bench in the park near both of their homes.

“So was there something you wanted to talk about?” Jonas looks over at him with a concerned eye.

“Yeah, I wanted to apologize for last night and just how I've been lately,” Isak blurts out quickly.

“Is that it?” Jonas asks slowly trying to give Isak a chance to gather his thoughts so he can get out all he has to say.

“Yes,” he replies right away. “Well no...” Isak trails off knowing this is his chance to tell his best friend, but he doesn't know how. Jonas waits patiently for him to continue giving him a worried glance every once in awhile. Isak wants to tell Jonas everything, but then he remembers Eskild's warning this morning and what if Even isn't interested at all and Isak has been reading everything all wrong. Still, Isak needs to tell Jonas and the boys that he isn't into girls. He can't stand another party where he has to pretend to be into the girls that throw themselves at him.

“I just don't like girls, okay?” Isak suddenly blurts out.

“Dude, what?” Jonas looks confused and mildly alarmed by his outburst. And Isak didn't really expect this to go quite like that, but it's out now.

“I'm gay and I don't like girls, never have and I can't keep pretending to be into them at parties, so yeah.” Isak finishes looking away.

“Okay,” Jonas says and Isak looks up to see him smiling.

“Okay,” Isak smiles back.

It may not be everything and he still needs to tell Magnus and Mahdi, but it's a start. Also going to a party tonight doesn't fill him with dread like it usually does which is a step in the right direction Isak thinks.

~

That night Isak gets ready for Chris's party in much more detail than his usual throw on a hopefully clean shirt and snapback. He is thankful Magnus had already heard about the party and Isak didn't have to do any convincing to get the boys to agree to go. He is helplessly trying to pick an outfit when Eva strolls in.

“Are you going to Chris's party tonight?” she asks sitting on the corner of Isak's bed.

“Yeah, how do you know about it?” Isak doesn't turn away from his closet during any of this, still frantically looking for something to wear.

“He invited everyone, so the girls and I are going too,” she answers nonchalantly. “Do you want help picking out an outfit?” Eva comes over to where Isak is standing in front of his closet fumbling through his clothes quickly.

“Um, maybe.” He complies, dropping the shirt he is currently holding.

“Ooo you should wear this one,” she squeals pulling out a red button up Isak keeps in the back of his closet. He normally wears more neutral colors that don't stand out. “With your black skinny jeans! Perfect,” she throws the shirt at him.

“I don't know... It's kinda flashy,” Isak starts to put it on anyways.

“I don't think so you'll look good,” she smiles. “What's with all this worry about your outfit anyways? You usually just wear whatever.”

“I just want to look good, I don't know?” Isak looks in the mirror at his reflection in the red shirt instead of her reaction.

“It's nice,” she comes up behind him motioning at the shirt.

“Thanks.”

~

When he gets to the party in the red shirt and black jeans Eva suggested, Isak starts to worry about seeing Even. He knows nothing has happened, but what if Eskild's warning made Even realize Isak is super gay for him and he is not interested. Even hasn't texted him since this morning. He had brushed it off as a busy Friday, but now with a little alcohol in his system he is worried it's something else.

“Guys look Vilde is here,” Magnus informs them excitedly. Isak turns and sees her with Eva and Noora by the entrance, Sana isn't far behind. Magnus walks over to them leaving the boys for presumably the rest of the night.

“Man he is so desperate for her,” Mahdi laughs watching him.

“Yeah, I wonder if she's tried to turn him down yet?” Jonas grimaces. Isak just laughs watching Magnus with them.

A little while later Mahdi is dancing with some chick and it's just Isak and Jonas.

“So, see any guys you wanna hook up with?” Jonas suddenly lowers his voice speaking only to Isak. Isak loves that Jonas is so accepting and doesn't make any of this awkward or a big deal, but he isn't ready to tell him about Even yet.

“Um, nei not really.” He answers, which is basically true because he hasn't _seen_ Even tonight. Which is weird now that he thinks about it since Even told him he'd be here. Just as Isak is thinking this he sees him. Even is standing across the room with some leggy blonde Isak has never seen before. He looks _good_. He's wearing a tight leather jacket that makes Isak feel hot as his head buzzes from the alcohol.

Before Isak realizes what he is doing he's across the room standing in front of Even.

“Isak! Hi,” Even smiles. Isak can't think of anything, but this stupid blonde girl that is standing way too close to _his_ Even and whoa Isak has had way more alcohol than he thought.

“Hey Even,” Isak says slowly leaning into him involuntarily. “You look _good_ in that jacket,” he says into Even's ear.

“Uh thanks,” Even coughs and almost looks embarrassed his cheeks colored slightly red. It isn't his usual confident look. Isak can't get enough of it and his smile grows even wider when he sees the blonde has left.

“What? Are you shy all the sudden? Can't take a compliment?” Isak teases as he grips Even's jacket for balance. Even looks speechless and is still blushing. Isak laughs, “I'm so drunk.” At that he tries to walk away, but stumbles and almost falls. Even just barely catches him. “Thanks Evy!” Isak says happily.

“Isak you should sit and drink some water,” Even guides him to a chair and searches for a water bottle.

Just then Jonas appears and hands him a water bottle.

“Hey Even sorry about this one he is such a lightweight, I'll handle him.” Jonas says to Even as he tries to save Isak from himself. Isak knows he'll be thankful tomorrow.

“It's really fine, I don't mind.” Even says.

“You're a really good captain, keeping track of everyone even at parties man.” Jonas smiles and pats Even on the back.

“I mean yeah, but Isak is more than just a teammate I really care about him, he's a good friend.” Isak thinks he hears Even say this, but the alcohol might just be fucking him up.

~

The rest of the night is a complete blur and Isak has no idea how he even got home. Unfortunately he does remember making a complete fool of himself in front of Even, luckily Jonas got to him before he completely humiliated himself.

Isak opens his chat with Even. They haven't texted since yesterday morning and now it’s Saturday afternoon and Isak is hungover. He starts to write some sort of apology, but after he erases and rewrites it five times he gives up. Letting his head fall back to the pillow he makes peace with the fact that he is staying in bed all day.

Twenty minutes later his phone buzzes with a text. He moves to answer it in hopes that it's Even. When Isak sees it's just the group chat he sighs, but opens it anyways.

 

 **Magnus:** Hey guys wanna get McDonald's? I need to tell you about my night! It was crazy

 

 **Mahdi:** Dude we don't believe that you got laid omg stop lying

 

 **Jonas:** I'm so hungover dude no

 

 **Magnus:** come on! I hear greasy food is a great hangover cure! Isak?

Also rude Mahdi.

 

 **Jonas:** he's probably asleep for the day he drank so much and is probably twice as hungover as me and I'M hungover.

 

 **Isak:** I'm alive, but not going to McDonald's

 

 **Magnus:** guys! My night though

 

 **Jonas:** can't you just text it to us now?

 

 **Magnus:** it's not the same :(

 

 **Mahdi:** okay fine I'll go

 

 **Magnus:** yay! You were always my favorite <3

 

 **Jonas:** okay I guess I'll go too

 

 **Magnus:** Isak?

 

 **Isak:** yeah yeah okay

 

 **Magnus:** Great, meet in 15 min?

 

 **Isak:** sure

 

Isak reluctantly climbs out of bed. This is better than wallowing all day about Even, he knows this but it's still hard to abandon his warm bed.

~

They are sitting outside with their burgers listening to Magnus talk about his night with Vilde, well Isak is pretending to listen.

“Omg and then this morning she was talking about this crazy rumor about you, Isak” he tunes back in at the mention of his name.

“What rumor?” He asks eyebrow quirked.

“It was so funny, she was saying that you and Even have a thing,” Magnus laughs shaking his head, Isak froze.

“Why would she think that?” Jonas asks, not laughing with him.

“I have no idea? Isak's not even gay, he hooks up with girls _all_ the time,” Magnus continues, Isak flinches. Jonas's eyes flick to Isak.

Isak clears his throat looking at Mahdi and Magnus. “Um actually..” Isak starts feeling their eyes on him. “I am gay,” he says quietly.

“What?” Magnus says, shocked by this.

“Dude since when?” Mahdi asks politely but also in disbelief.

“Well forever I guess, I just didn't know how to tell you guys,” Isak admits.

“Dude, we don't care about that stuff. Hey more chicks for me anyways,” Magnus says smiling at him.

“Yeah man it's totally chill,” Mahdi agrees.

“Proud of you,” Jonas nods.

“You knew?” Magnus asks Jonas shock painting his face again.

Isak just laughs feeling lighter than ever and happy to have such great friends.

~

Monday comes around and Isak is a bundle of nerves all through his classes. He knows he is going to see Even at practice. They haven't texted since Friday or talked. Isak just hopes Even won't do anything in front of the whole team. He may have told his friends he's gay but he is not ready for more people to know and his friends still don't know about his gigantic crush on Even. He had brushed that part off when coming out to Magnus and Mahdi.

He is putting on his goggles to jump in the pool when Even comes up behind him.

“Hei Isak,” Even startles him and his stomach drops. He's thinking of all the worst possible outcomes that could result from this if Even is angry.

“Oh hi,” Isak says sweetly, Even doesn't look angry at least.

“How are you? You seemed pretty out of it on Friday,” Even continues smiling. Maybe Isak has been freaking out over nothing Even seems to be almost laughing at the situation. 

“Yeah, I was really drunk,” Isak laughs, relaxing slightly.

“You're cute when you're drunk,” Even says smirking at him. This reaction surprises Isak.

“You're always cute,” Isak gives him a small shy smile as he says this. He doesn't know why he said it. After he had been freaking out all weekend about what Even might think of him and now here he goes again making a fool out of himself. Except Even doesn't laugh at him or look disgusted, instead he smiles and glows impossibly brighter at Isak's comment.

“I'll see you after practice Isak,” Even raises his eyebrows at him as he turns on his heel and heads back to his lane.

~

Practice ends after what feels like years to Isak. He couldn't stop overanalyzing the whole conversation he had with Even before practice started. Was Even into boys? Into him? It’s all so confusing. Isak is happy he told his friends he's gay, but it still doesn't make it easier to figure Even out.

Isak is hanging around on the pool deck hoping Even will talk to him more now. When Even said he'd see Isak after practice Isak hopes he was being serious and not just polite.

Just as Isak is about to give up and just go to the locker room with his friends Even starts heading towards him. Isak can't help the smile that spreads across his face as Even nears him.

“Even!” Coach Erick calls just as Even is about to say something to Isak. Isak sighs. Even's face seems to fall in disappointment as he turns to go talk to their coach.

Isak heads to the locker room in defeat.

Even enters the locker room soon after eyeing Isak from across the room. Isak's heart rate picks up at the intense stare. Even looks away a second later as he starts to address the whole locker room.

“Coach just informed me tomorrow is a rest day so no practice,” Even is cut off by cheers all around the lockers. “Be sure to drink plenty of water and actually rest your body though this isn't an excuse to get drunk on a Tuesday it's a real rest day okay?” Even continues sternly. Isak loves when he acts all captain like and in charge. Isak is happy to have a day off but he knows that means he probably won't see Even tomorrow and that upsets him more than it should. He just met Even a few weeks ago _Jesus Christ_ why is he already so attached?

~

Tuesday morning Isak is in class with an even grumpier expression than usual. Knowing his day will be missing a certain sunny smile and beautiful laugh makes him grumpy _okay?_

After his first class Isak goes to his locker to get his other books. He opens his locker and a folded piece of paper flutters out and onto the floor. Isak picks it up and sees it is a note addressed to him.

The front reads _To: Isak_ with a little heart after his name.

He opens the note, it reads:

 

_Isak,_

 

_I know we don't have practice today and it's a rest day and all but I miss you and need to see you. Meet me by the pool door after school._

 

_Even_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak go on a real date

Chapter 5

 

Isak is speechless. He reads and rereads the note probably six times before believing it's real and he read it correctly. Even misses him? They saw each other yesterday. Not that they talked, but he isn’t judging considering he misses him too and it's even making him grumpy.

Isak just hopes none of the boys ask him where he is going after school or what he's doing.

The day drags impossibly longer now. He thought it seemed long when he wasn't going to see Even later, but now that he will see Even, especially alone, it's even more torturous.  

Finally he gets to his last class of the day. He fidgets the whole hour, tapping his pencil on his knee that is bobbing up and down. When the bell finally rings he throws his stuff messily into his bag and sprints out of class towards the pool.

When he gets there Even is already waiting. How did he get out so fast, Isak wonders as he approaches him. Even smiles when he sees Isak walking over to him. He goes to smile back but realizes he’s already smiling, something that seems to always happen around Even.

They stand in front of each other grinning for a moment before Isak breaks the silence.

“So, letter writing huh? So old fashioned and romantic,” Isak smirks.

“Well if I just sent a simple text it would be easier to say no,” Even replies raising his eyebrows.

“I wouldn't have said no,” Isak says quietly looking back into those blue eyes that live in his sweetest dreams.

“Are you ready to go in?” Even asks then starting to open the door to the pool.

“Wait what? We can't be in there without the coaches,” Isak furrows his brows, but Even is already walking in. “How do you have a key anyways?”

“I'm the captain!” Even says laughing as Isak follows him in after one more cautious look into the hallway for Coach Erick or someone equally as scary.

“What are we doing here?” Isak asks as Even gets onto the pool deck.

“I love being in here without all the noise of the whole team and just the pool lights on, it's.. _romantic,_ ” Even mocks Isak's earlier remark about his note. It really is romantic though, the lights from the pool are a warm yellow shade and it's almost like candle light. Also no one else is here and it's just him and Even. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Isak is too tempted to embarrass himself. Even doesn't really seem to mind when he does that though.

All the sudden Even comes up behind him and pushes him in the water. Romance over. Isak pulls him in with him. They both struggle to surface in the deep end with their clothes dragging them down. Luckily they both set their bags down when they came in.

“What the hell Even?” Isak yells laughing. He is smiling way too much to seem even a little mad about the situation. Even just laughs swimming over to him.

“I bet I can get to the bottom faster than you,” Even challenges as he reaches Isak.

“No way, you may be taller than me but I'm fast,” Isak says still laughing.

“Okay, let's see than. Ready?” Even asks preparing to shoot down to the bottom.

“Yeah!” Isak says as he treads in anticipation. 

“3...2...1!” They say together as they both race down. Isak doesn't notice who wins because he is too busy watching Even move through the water beautifully like at the meet. His clothes are clinging to his body and the pool light behind him makes him look like he's glowing.

Even moves closer to Isak and pretty soon they are face to face with only inches between their lips. Isak doesn't think he would be able to breathe even if they were above the water. Even looks into his eyes and then closes the space between their lips. As their lips slowly move together Isak’s brain goes blank and he can only feel the feather light touch of Even's lips on his. They float to the surface lips still on each other. They both pull back to take a deep breath looking into each other's eyes as they both tread water in front of the other.

This time their stare isn’t interrupted and neither of them break eye contact. The intensity builds as Isak thinks of the way Even's lips felt on his, the taste of chlorine and Even still on his tongue.  

“So, Evy huh?” Even chuckles referring to the party on Friday when Isak drunkenly made a fool of himself.

“Oh my god, please don't bring that night up,” Isak covers his face in embarrassment.

“I like it,” Even smiles at him briefly before moving to the ladder to get out of the pool. Isak follows, still half dazed from their kiss. It only lasted a few seconds and they didn't even get their hands on each other, but it was perfect. “I'm gonna take you out, on a real date this time,” Even turns back to Isak as he is getting out of the pool.

“Even we are drenched we can't go out now,” Isak shakes his head. “Wait what do you mean _real_ date?”

“Coffee? That wasn’t real, it was pathetic. Come on I have to romance you. The note was just the beginning Isak,” Isak can't believe this is really happening right now. Even likes him and wants to _romance_ him? He never thought he would want something like that, but with Even looking at him like that he wants all of it. Cheesy cards and flowers the whole _boyfriend_ experience and whoa he is getting ahead of himself again.

“That was a date?” Isak asks in disbelief. Even sparkles how could he want to be around grumpy old Isak? He wants to go on dates with him too, Isak doesn't understand this at all.

“Of course silly,” Even says smiling so big and bright, all for him.

“I didn't think you liked me,” Isak admits to the floor.

“I like you Isak,” Even walks over to him and places a hand on his check running his thumb over Isak's cheekbone.

Isak looks into his eyes, blue and vibrant. Isak knows one thing for sure he is not going to let Even go easily.

“Let's go out, but first let's change okay?” Isak proposes.

“Okay,” Even runs his thumb over Isak's cheekbone once more before dropping his hand to his side. They both grab their bags and began to walk out of the school. Even’s hand finds Isak's and he laces their fingers together. Isak's heart burns with fondness. He never thought he would be the type to swoon over hand holding, but here he is. Even makes him want things he never even thought twice about.

They are walking in their drenched clothes towards the tram to go home and change, at least Isak assumes that's the plan. He quickly realized he is wrong when Even suddenly gets off at a stop he doesn't recognize.

“Come on Isak this is it,” Even starts running off the tram, Isak bolts out of his seat running after him.

“Even where are we?” Isak pants, out of breath from their quick exit.

“Here it is,” Even says as he stops in front of a thrift shop? Isak is so confused.

“Even what's going on? What are we doing here?” Isak asks looking more and more lost as Even opens the door.

“We're changing before our date, duh,” Even says attacking a rack of clothes immediately rifling through them. “Ooo what about this?” Even holds up a black crop top and winks at Isak suggestively.

“Um no,” Isak says horrified.

“You would look hot in this Isak,” Even exclaims still holding it up to him. “Whatever I'll just hold it and you can try it on later.” Even shrugs moving onto another rack.

~

By the time Even is done looking they have hangers upon hangers of different styles of clothes. Isak wasn't sure about all the clothes Even was picking at the beginning, but now his wet and drying clothes are getting super uncomfortable and he will take anything.

“Okay time to try it all on!” Even says pushing Isak into a dressing room and following after him.

Even hands him black jeans that don't look too extravagant compared to the hot pink leggings Even was trying to grab earlier.

“We're just gonna change together?” Isak asks suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Isak we change in the same room everyday after practice,” Even says raising his eyebrows, a habit Isak finds adorably annoying.

“Yeah, but now it's different,” Isak reasons.

“Oh my god I won't look,” Even turns around laughing.

Isak puts on the jeans as Even buttons up a blue satin shirt that Isak had his doubts about when Even grabbed it. As he turns around and takes in Even's look he changes his mind though.

“What do you think? I saw the face you made when I grabbed this so..” Even asks holding out his arms to give Isak the full view. He looks slightly nervous of Isak's opinion. He doesn't need to be Even could wear a trash bag and Isak would still find him breathtaking.

“It looks really good on you,” Isak nods his head still looking at Even intently.

“Thanks,” Even smoothes the front of it as he looks at his reflection. “Your ass looks great in those by the way,” he winks. Isak blushes bright red and looks away.

“Are you going to wear those pink leggings?” Isak asks trying to draw the attention away from himself.

“No,” Even laughs. “I'll probably wear these,” Even holds up a pair of casual beige slacks with a small hole in the knee. “But you should wear the crop top!” Even holds up the top from when the first walked in. Isak laughs and shakes his head grabbing a plain blue button up with worn out cuffs.

Even is changed and handing shirt after shirt for Isak to try on. They are all not good enough, Even looks amazing. Isak can't go out with him when he looks good and Isak looks eh. He doesn't want to lose what he just got. Then Isak sees the crop top again and pulls it on.

It's not as short as he thought. It covers his belly button, but the jeans are low and his hip bones are exposed. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and decides he doesn't look too bad so maybe he'll wear it after all.

“Please wear that,” Even suddenly breaths out almost begging from where he stands behind him looking over Isak's shoulder. He didn't think it would have such an effect on Even. He is definitely wearing it now.

Isak turns around clasping his hands behind Even's neck.

“Do you like it?” Isak asks going on his tiptoes to look Even in the eye.

“Yeah,” Even answers kissing Isaks nose as his hands settle on Isak's exposed hips.

“Think you can take me out in this?” Isak teases.

“I don't know maybe that wouldn't be wise of me. Someone might try to steal you, you're so hot,” Even then crashes their lips together. This kiss much more intense than before in the pool. Pretty soon Even’s tongue slides into Isak’s mouth, gliding alongside his own. Isak's hands twist into Even's damp hair. Even's lips are so soft and plush against his own. They move their mouths together in a dance of taking and giving until Even pulls away all too soon.  Resting his forehead on Isak's, they breathe each other in looking into the other's eyes. “Don't think you can distract me from our date Valtersen.”

“What's your full name?” Isak suddenly has to know everything about this perfect boy in front of him. He pulls back, hands at his sides waiting for the answer.

“Even Bech Næsheim,” _Bech Næshiem_ Isak mouths back to him.

Even smiles taking Isak's face between his hands. “Please let me romance you Isak. I don't want this to just be casual making out in dressing rooms,” Even says suddenly serious as he looks into those green eyes.

“This isn't casual for me Even, but you don't need to do all that to prove it to me,” Isak spoke quietly trying to convey the truth behind it to Even.

“I want to, I want to make you feel as special as you are.” Isak doesn't know how to respond to that. He instead pecks Even on the lips and holds his hand as they go to pay for their clothes.

“See Isak that was way more fun than just going home to change,” Even says skipping outside.

“Yeah, I guess. You know I've never actually shopped at a thrift shop before,” Isak says thoughtfully.

“What? Really? Why not they're so great. Everything is cheap and you can find great stuff that no one else has,” Even tells him incredulously. “I shop there all the time.”

~

“Where are we going now?” Even pulls Isak along to some surprise destination because in Even's words “surprises are more romantic”.

“I told you it's a surprise!” Even repeats still pulling Isak by the hand. “Don't you trust me?” Even suddenly stops tugging Isak into him for a kiss on the forehead.

“I trust you, I'm just impatient!” Isak states looking at Even with pleading eyes.

“We're almost there.”

Soon they are walking up to a restaurant with a ferris wheel behind it.

“I thought we could grab some food and then ride the ferris wheel,” Even smiles at Isak. Is this a dream? Isak wonders under his breath. “What was that?”

“Oh nothing, that sounds great let's get some food, I'm starving” Isak recovers from his initially shock.

They walk into the restaurant to order. Even ends up ordering them some appetizer that Isak has never heard of, but Even insists is amazing. Then they get on the ferris wheel.

“I hope you're not secretly scared of heights,” Even teases as they sit down across from each other in the cart.

“No, of course not!” Isak scoffs.

“Good because I love ferris wheels, you can see so far from the top. All of Oslo, especially at night with all the lights,” Even says excitedly.

As it starts slowly moving they begin eating. When they get to the top Isak gasps at how far you can see. Even wasn't kidding about seeing all of Oslo.

“Isak come here you can see Nissen from here,” Even motioned for Isak to move to his side of the cart while still looking out the window.

Isak moved to the other side sitting practically on top of Even. His whole left side is tingling where it's pressed against Even. “See,” Even points out the window. “Do you see it?” Even asks again, but Isak is only looking at Even's face. It's all lit up with excitement and joy.

Isak wishes only for Even to never stop smiling. Even soon realizes Isak is paying no attention to his pointing and he turns to scold him. When Even turns towards Isak he finds him already starting back at him in awe. “What?” Even asks.

“Please never stop smiling Even. Your smile is so much more beautiful than any of that,” Isak says adamantly, looking into Even's eyes as he waves off the view of Oslo.

“ _Isak_ ,” Even whispers and then pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss is slow, more intimate than before. Isak tries to convey all his feelings for Even in this kiss. Isak wants to show him that he is special too. To show him that this date is the best night Isak has ever had and he never wants it to end.

The ride comes to a stop and they pull away smiling at each other. Both of them can feel what the other was trying to convey in the slow kiss.

“Okay we have one more stop,” Even says softly as they are walking away from the ferris wheel both in a dreamy haze. Isak is grateful for this. He doesn't think he could stand to go home and leave Even quite yet.

They walk a few more steps on the sidewalk and then Even walks towards the middle of an empty field. He stops and starts pulling a blanket out of his bag. Even lays the blanket out and then lies on top of it.

“Come lie down,” Even pats the spot beside him on the blanket, inviting Isak to join him. Isak lies down beside him. Even takes his hand, rubbing his thumb over Isak's knuckles. “Look at the stars, aren't they beautiful?” Even sounds mystified as he looks into the night sky.

“Yeah, you can see them all out here away from the tall buildings,” Isak replies.

“Mhm,” Even nods. “Look over there you can see the Northern lights,” Even squeezes Isak's hand and points with his unoccupied hand.

“Wow, I've never seen them before, it's amazing,” Isak watches the light show in the sky.

“You've never seen them before? Isak you live in Norway, how is that possible?” Even laughs.

“I don't know I guess no one ever took me,” Isak shrugs.

“Well I'm honored I got to show you them,” Even kisses him on the cheek with a grin.

After the Northern lights start to fade away they pack up and Isak starts dreading the inevitable goodbye.

They walk to the tram where they will have to part ways and Isak almost wants to cry. He knows it's ridiculously after he spent the whole afternoon and evening with Even, but he doesn't want to say goodbye yet.

“Isak wait,” Even puts a hand out to stop him from walking up the steps of the tram. Isak turns back to him with a confused look. Even pulls him into his arms, embracing him. Isak immediately hugs him back holding him tightly around the waist. They stay holding each other for a few minutes before Even pulls back looking guilty. “I'm sorry, I just..”

“Don't apologize, I didn't want to leave either,” Isak assures him.

In the end the both miss their tram and have to wait for the next one, but neither of them mind.

~

Isak doesn't get home until 1:00 am. He tries to quietly unlock the door to the apartment as it's a Tuesday and everyone has to be up early tomorrow morning.

“Isak? Is that you?” Eva comes out of her room with sleep in her eyes. He clearly wasn't quiet enough.

“Sorry to wake you,” he apologizes sheepishly.

“No, it's okay. Where were you so late on a Tuesday?” She asks with a sleepy but concern voice. He really doesn't want to tell her right now, but he did wake her up so he owes her some kind of an answer.

“I was out with a friend,” he answers vaguely trying to walk past her to his room.

“What friend?” She presses, blocking his path.

“Even,” he sighs. “Look I'm really tired can we talk in the morning?” Isak pleads.

“Even? Yeah okay fine,” she relents, letting him through.

He gets to his room and realizes he has about fifty notifications. Was his sound off or was he just too caught up in Even?

He has a bunch of messages in the group chat that he ignores. One from Jonas asking if he's okay because they didn't see him after school and he hasn't answered all day. He sends a quick “I'm fine, see you tomorrow” to him. Then he sees an email from Coach Eskild about picture day on Friday. His stomach drops. He completely forgot about the no dating policy. Eskild's warning plays back in his mind. There's no way Even would threaten his spot on the team for Isak. What was tonight then? Even had seemed so sure. Isak wants to throw up. He can't lose Even. He is way too quickly becoming a huge part of Isak's life.

That night Isak doesn't sleep. He tosses and turns the whole night replaying his date with Even. How could all of that be a lie? He tries to analyze the whole evening, but doesn't think any of it seemed off or fake. How could Isak believe Even would be okay with putting his swimming in jeopardy though? Even is so committed to swimming that just wouldn't happen.

Soon his alarm is ringing for school. Isak climbs out of bed with approximately twenty minutes of sleep fueling him.

 _One thing is for sure today is going to suck_. He walks out the door heading to school with this thought in mind as he prepares for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end the chapter like that but I should be updating soon so you won't have to wait long! As always I love and appreciate all your comments and kudos <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in this chapter I don't even know how to summarize it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer and way different than I had planned? I hope you like it anyways :)

Chapter 6

 

When Isak gets to school he sees his friends already waiting for him in the courtyard. He also sees Even on the other side. Isak wants to run to him. He wants to completely blow off his friends and be in Even's arms again. He knows this can't happen though. They can't really be together, not during swim season at least. Fortunately Even hasn't seen Isak yet, he doesn't think he could handle one of their stare downs right now. Isak walks quickly over to where his friends are before Even sees him.

“Hey! Where were you yesterday?” Magnus greets him with a question.

“Yeah, what's up with the radio silence man?” Mahdi asks.

“Sorry my phone died and then I just got busy with homework,” Isak lies. He can't tell them the truth now. Even would probably hate him if he found out that Isak was telling people about them and putting his swimming at risk. 

“Okay man what's really up? You look like shit, did you even sleep last night?” Jonas sees right through his bullshit answers. Isak doesn't know what to say.

“I didn't really sleep no, I just had a bad day yesterday is all,” Isak tries to brush it off.

“Okay, you know you can talk to us right?” Jonas seems to be letting it go, Isak is grateful for this. His sleepy brain can't lie very well.

“I know that. I told you guys I'm gay didn't I?” Isak defends, smirking as he tries to keep a light tone. 

“Very true,” Jonas laughs with the other two boys. “Alright let's go to class.”

They head into the school for their first classes. Isak sees Even walking in front of him. His heart aches to at least say hi to him. He already misses him, but he isn't going to push his luck. He goes to class without greeting him.

~

It's after school and Isak is milling around trying to avoid going to practice until the very last minute. Usually he gets there early in hopes he will see Even or get to talk to him, but today he just wants to go home.

He has five minutes until practice starts when he finally gives up and starts to head to the pool.

When he gets on the deck, _late_ , Even smiles at him from his lane. He is about to smile back when he catches himself and turns away. When he sneaks a look back at Even, he looks a lot less bright. His smile is fake and Isak has a sinking feeling that it's his fault. He wants to go over and take Even's face between his hands and smile at him just to see Even happy. He knows he can't though. Why is Even sad about this though? Isn't he the one who is committed to swimming and would do anything to stay on this team? Isak is way too exhausted to deal with this right now. He jumps in and tries to just focus on moving his body through the water.

A few times during practice Isak catches Even looking at him. He looks away every time. Usually they stare at each other for a minute or so until they're inevitably interrupted, but today Isak can't bare to. He saw what it would be like to really have Even and now he can't go back to what they were before. Isak should've known it was too good to be true. He keeps getting himself hurt by believing the best instead of being prepared for the worst.

After practice is over Isak doesn't wait around on the deck. He books it to the locker room leaving his friends behind. He wants to get out of there as fast as possible. Hopefully Even will still be talking to his friends on the deck or to one of the coaches.

He is changing as fast as possible not even bothering with a shower. He is almost out the door when he hears an angelic voice call to him.

“Isak,” Even is jogging towards him. It isn't fair that Even has that beautifully deep voice that makes Isak want to jump him. Isak stops and turns to Even. “Is something wrong?” Even looks so concerned and kind. Isak can't just blow him off like he planned to.

“No, I'm fine, just tired.” Isak tries to walk out the door then, but Even grabs his wrist and pulls him behind some old lockers no one uses.

“What's wrong?” Even asks again still holding his wrist loosely.

“I just didn't get much sleep,” Isak answers defensively.

“I'm sorry I got you home so late baby,” Even says soothingly. Now Isak is just angry, Even can't just tease him like that and call him _baby_! Just like that, throwing it around like it doesn't make Isak's stomach flutter with a thousand butterflies.

“No Even, last night was amazing.” Isak argues passionately. He is too tired to care if he makes any sense right now.

“Then what's the problem? I know you were ignoring me all practice, I'm not dumb.” Even looks frustrated and very confused. Isak sighs not wanting to admit how hard he has fallen for this boy.

“Look Even maybe for you last night wasn't a big deal and now you can go back to being friends easy, but I can't.” Isak looks down ashamed.

“Isak, what are you talking about? Being friends? Is that what you want because I thought we were on the same page yesterday about that,” Isak looks up seeing a very confused Even.

“What? I thought that's what you wanted because of the whole no dating rule?”

“What? Isak. Fuck the rule, I don't care.” Even shakes his head caressing Isak's check. “Baby I want this.”

“Me too,” Isak says leaning into the touch. “You just care so much about swimming.”

“Look obviously we can't go making out in front of the coaches, but swim season doesn't last forever and I think we can keep this on the down low until then right?” Even reasons still holding Isak's face in his hand.

“Yeah,” Isak agrees smiling. “What is _this_ then?”

Even huffs out a laugh. “Isak Valtersen,” he pauses to take Isak's hands in his. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Isak says as he pulls Even in for a chaste kiss.

“Okay let's get going, you should sleep you really do look tired,” Even says jokingly.

“Yeah, I think I only slept like an hour last night,” Isak laughs.

“What? Are you being serious?” Even looks at him alarmed.

“Yeah...” Isak looks at his feet. “I was worried about us.”

“Oh baby, I'm sorry.” Even pulls him back into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

“No, it's not your fault I just worry and overthink everything.” Isak relishes in his touch. Every time Even touches him, he feels complete. He calms slightly from Even's hand rubbing his back.

“Please get some sleep tonight,” Even runs his fingers through Isak's hair. “And if you can't sleep you can call me or text me. I mean it, even if it's late I'll answer.”

“Okay,” Isak isn't going to bother Even with his sleeping problems he can handle it.

They pull away and then Isak leaves to go home and crash.

~

When Isak gets to the apartment he is still smiling thinking of Even, his _boyfriend_.

“What has you so smiley?” Eva asks smirking happily.

“What? Nothing I'm just normal me,” Isak scoffs scrunching up his nose.

“No, you're usually a big old grump,” Eva tells him laughing.

“Rude,” Isak says in mock offense.

“Really I'm glad you're happy Isak,” Eva nods sincerely.

“I am happy,” Isak admits smiling wider.

“Any special reason?” Eva presses.

“Maybe,” Isak quirks a brow at her. She looks back expectantly. “Okay can you keep a secret?” Isak wasn't planning to tell anyone, but he can't help that he wants to brag about his hot boyfriend. Eva isn't on the team so...

“Yes!” Eva shouts gesturing for him to come sit down with her and spill the tea.

“Okay so you know the captain of the swim team, Even?” Eva nods. “He is kinda my... boyfriend, as of today.” Isak looks up at her, trying to gauge her response. He knows she will be accepting she has always been vocal about her support for gay rights and basically every other minority.

“Oh my god, he's so hot and a third year. I bet he has a six pack doesn't he?” Eva gushes.

“He does,” Isak smiles dreamily. “But wait you’re not surprised? About you know..” Isak trails off.

“About you liking boys? I guess I always kind of suspected but I was waiting for you to find yourself.” She smiles. He really doesn't deserve her. “Enough about that because who cares, like whoever you like. Tell me about how you guys got together tell me everything!” She suddenly gasps. “Is he why you were getting home so late the other night?” He nods slowly looking guilty. She just laughs.

~

 

 **Even:** Hey baby

 

 **Isak:** Hei

 

 **Even:** I miss you

 

 **Isak:** Even I saw you a few hours ago!

 

 **Even:** I know, but that was only for a little bit and I just always miss you

 

 **Isak:** I miss you too <3

 

 **Even:** I hope you can sleep better tonight. I worry about my baby!

 

 **Isak:** I'm sure I will because I'll be dreaming of my hot boyfriend ;)

 

 **Even:** oh yeah? Well sweet dreams then baby, I'll see you tomorrow :)

 

 **Isak:** Goodnight Even! I'll see you tomorrow

~

When Isak gets to school Thursday morning he has only one thing in mind. _Even._ He is searching for him everywhere. Finally he lays eyes on him just as his friends reach him.

“Hey Is, what's up?” Jonas says clapping him on the shoulder.

“Hey,” Isak says distractedly as he stares at Even. Even stares back today, locking eyes they communicate nonverbally across the courtyard.

“Whatcha looking at?” Magnus asks turning towards where Isak is staring.

“Uh, nothing.” Isak quickly looks away.

As they start walking into the school Jonas pulls him aside.

“Hey, you look like you got some sleep last night? Everything is good now?” Jonas asks.

“Yeah, I'm all good just needed a good night's sleep.” Isak smiles. He is truly grateful for Jonas and his concern.

~

Isak is halfway through his third class of the day when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

 **Even:** I can't stop thinking about you

 

 **Isak:** why aren't you thinking about your class huh?

 

 **Even:** I can't. Every time I try I just think of you and how you are probably studying hard in your class with your nose scrunched up all cute!

Isak blushes.

 

 **Isak:** well now I'm not studying Even!

 

 **Even:** I really like you

Isak scoffs at that with a smile bigger than he would like to admit.

 

 **Isak:** good thing I like you too

 

 **Even:** I need to see you and not just during practice. Alone... ;)

 

 **Isak:** are you going to try and murder me? is that why you want me alone?

 

 **Even:** Stop teasing me. I'm being serious this isn't a joking matter! I miss my boyfriend :(

 

 **Isak:** okay let's do something after practice because I miss my boyfriend too

 

 **Even:** Okay now get back to studying, my smart boy <3

 

 **Isak:** you too!

 

 **Even:** What? No, I'm a third year I don't need to study. I already know everything.

 

 **Isak:** sure okay, see you later asshole

~

Isak gets to practice super early like he was doing before his freak out. He walks onto the pool deck and immediately sees Even. He smiles wider than he has all day. Even visibly brightens as Isak approaches him.

“Hey you,” Isak says as he stops right in front of Even. They are standing a bit closer than Isak would deem just friendly, but he doesn't care right now.

“Hi,” Even looks him up and down silently communicating his appreciation of Isak's body. Isak blushes and squirms under the attention.

“Okay boys get in the pool,” they hear Coach Eskild yell and blow his pink whistle.

“Bye,” Isak winks before walking to his lane to swim.

About halfway through practice Coach Erick tells them all to get out and they are going to talk about the proper way to flip turn. Isak stops listening when he starts drawing pictures on the whiteboard of little stick figures flip turning. He takes a sip from his water bottle and starts running his tongue around the rim of it. He's bored okay? Then he looks up to see Even watching him with an intense gaze in his eyes. Isak looks back down at his tongue on the water bottle. Then he smiles seductively at Even and makes a big show of tonguing around and around the bottle sometimes slipping into it. He sees Even's pupils blown wide across the deck.

Then Even stands up loudly and Coach Erick stops talking looking startled he asks, “Even? Did you need something?”

“Uhhh.. I need to go to the bathroom is that okay? Sorry,” Even stutters looking flushed, Coach Erick nods with a puzzled look. As he is walking past Isak, he gives him a death glare.

Isak runs after him when everyone is distractedly talking from the sudden interruption.

“Even,” Isak calls once he's in the locker room.

Even comes around the corner and quickly crowds Isak where he stands in front of the wall. Isak can see pure lust in Even's eyes as he watches him for a second. Then Even is kissing him sloppily and wet. Even pushes him up against the wall, trying desperately to get as close as possible. Tongues slip in and out of mouths as they make out hot against the locker room wall. After a few minutes of pure blissful kissing Even pulls back.

“What the hell was that?” Even demands.

“What do you mean baby?” Isak looks up at him batting his eyelashes innocently.

“You know what I mean Isak, I almost had a boner on the pool deck with my speedo on!” Even runs his fingers through his hair looking flustered.

“I'm sorry, was that crossing a line?” Isak asks, serious this time. “I really didn't mean to do that, it started out innocent I promise, but then you looked all hot and bothered. I couldn't help myself.”

“No you don't have to apologize angel, it's my fault for not being able to keep it in my pants. You're just so hot,” Even laughs kissing him on the forehead. And Even really needs to stop with the adorable nicknames; Isak's heart is going to explode with fond.

“As much as it pains me to say, we probably need to get back out there.” Isak signs backing away from Even. Even pulls him back in for another kiss.

“One more minute,” Even argues. And who is Isak to say no to his captain?

When they finally get back out to the pool everyone is getting back in the water. Isak realizes this is very lucky considering they both look like, well like they were making out.

The rest of practice goes by fast, but all Isak thinks about is hanging out with Even after.

After Isak gets changed back into his street clothes he looks around to find Even. He spots him by the door eyebrows raised. Isak walks over to him and is about to ask what they're going to do when he is interrupted by a curious Magnus.

“Isak what are you up to today?”

“What?” Isak turns back around stalling for time to think of a good excuse.

“Do you want to go to the skate park?” Magnus asks the other two boys looking at him expectantly.

“I actually have plans,” Isak replies hoping it'll be enough. It never is.

“What are they?” Jonas cuts in.

“I was just gonna hang out with... uh Even,” Isak gestures behind him smiling uncomfortably.

“Oh,” Jonas responds looking a little surprised.

“Well have a good time, see you later Isak.” Mahdi waves.

“Yeah see ya,” Isak waves back turning around and walking out the door quickly with Even not far behind.

“Ugh, I hate lying to them, but...” Isak trails off looking at Even, who's walking beside him as they exit the school.

“You know you don't have to keep us a secret, I'm sure they won't tell. If that's what you're worried about,” Even tells him, giving him a comforting smile.

“Thanks, but I'm not really ready to tell them anyways,” Isak admits. “Not because I'm ashamed of you or anything,” Isak quickly adds.

“Don't worry Isak I get it. Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere baby.”

Isak takes Even's hand, they are far enough away from the school now that it doesn't matter.

“So where are we going?” Isak asks suddenly realizing he doesn't know where they are. He thought they were just walking, but knowing Even he probably has had a plan all along.

“To my house, my parents are at work. I thought we could just chill,” Even squeezes his hand.

“Oh chill, huh? Is that what the kids are calling it?” Isak teases, smirking at him.

“Oh hush, you dirty boy.” Even swats his hand away, but takes it back after Isak laughs.

“Me?” Isak asks incredulously. “You are the one who dragged me to the bathroom to make out during practice.” Isak gives him a smug look.

Even just smiles with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Soon they arrive at Even's house. He lets them in toeing off his shoes by the front door, Isak does the same.

Even walks down the hallway, Isak follows. At the end of the hallway Even opens the door to his bedroom. They shuffle in and Even sits down on a small couch in front of a big window that takes up one wall of the room. The other side of the room has a lofted bed and a wall with a few movie posters on it. After looking around for a bit, Isak sits down next to Even.

Even smiles brightly at him.

“What?” Isak blushes from Even's awed stare. 

“I like you in my room.” Isak blushes deeper and shifts around feeling flustered. His hip hits what looks like a book sitting next to him on the couch. He picks it up.

“What’s this?” Isak asks holding it up.

“Oh that's just a sketchbook,” Even says startled as he tries to grab it. Isak pulls it away.

“Can I look?” Isak asks smiling at Even's shy, unsure glance. He nods. Isak opens the sketchbook. The first page is a landscape with a mountain in the distance. As Isak flips through landscapes, portraits and still life drawings they take his breath away. “Fuck Even you're so talented, wow.”

“Um thanks,” Even replies quietly. Isak loves Even's confident personality, but he also feels incredibly special when he gets to see Even's shy side.

“Why are you being shy baby? These are amazing!” Isak sets the book down and runs his hand along Even's cheek. Even looks into Isak's eyes and bites his lip. Isak pecks him on the lips, just because he can.

“You're amazing,” Even whispers in his ear. Isak shivers as Even's lips brush over the shell of his ear.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” Isak jokes before the moment can get too heavy.

“Okay,” Even agrees. Isak laughs, but Even looks completely serious.

“Wait really?” Isak asks, mouth falling open in shock.

“Sure, I mean maybe not naked...yet” Even raises an eyebrow suggestively. “But a portrait.”

Isak swallows hard and nods. Isak doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Even's stare is intense and Isak can't imagine how much more intense it'll be while he's drawing. He'll be all concentrated, full attention on him. _Shit._

Even turns scooting against one side of the couch as Isak scoots to the other side so Even can look at him.

“Ready?” Even asks, looking excited now. Isak nods.

Silence falls over the room as Even examines his face. They have stared at each other a lot in the last few weeks, but this feels different. Even eyes are flicking back and forth from his face to the page.  When his eyes are on Isak they roam around his features trying to memorize them.  Even's long fingers wrap around the pencil and make intricate, precise marks on the page. Isak thought he might get bored having to just sit there while Even draws, but he is mesmerized by watching him draw. He looks so _beautiful_ as he concentrates on his work and moves his pencil around the paper. A piece of hair falls into his eyes while he works and he brushes it away. Then when he looks up at Isak and they lock eyes for a minute it feels so much more intimate than before. Even continues to draw, moving around the page with effort and artistic beauty. Isak is finding it harder and harder to sit still and not squirm under the attention.

Some time later Even's pencil strokes get slower and less as he finishes up. Suddenly he looks up at Isak with a smile, signaling he must be done.

“I've wanted to draw you since I saw you the first day of practice. To be able to completely map out your face and memorise it.” Even says in a deep slow voice that makes Isak's toes curl.

“Really?” He squeaks back.

“Yeah.” They look at each other again breathing heavily.

“So can I see it?” Isak asks to calm the tension. Even turns it towards him with a shy smile. Isak gasps. “Wow,” Isak breaths out. “I look... beautiful.”

“You are beautiful Isak.” Even pulls him into his arms.

“Careful, don't ruin my drawing!” Isak squawks carefully placing it on the table in front of them.

“Oh you're keeping it huh?” Even laughs pulling him back into his arms.

“Yes!” Isak nods his head indefinitely. “Can I?” Isak pleads.

“Of course sweetheart,” Even kisses him on the cheek sweetly. Isak wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and lays his head on his chest.

“If you keep calling me all those cute pet names I'm going to become soft and sappy,” Isak claims.

“You already are soft,” Even says with an audible smile as he rubs Isak's back.

“Shut up!” Isak tries to wiggle away from him. Even just holds him tighter.

“My soft baby boy,” Even coos.

“I hate you,” Isak grumbles, but he settles back into Even.

~

Isak comes home very late again, but it's not his fault! How is suppose to leave _Even_?

He walks in quietly and manages to not wake anyone this time.

He sets his alarm for _early_. Tomorrow is Friday which means they have morning practice. Isak hates morning practice and mornings in general, but at least Even will be there.

~

He wakes up with a groan. Mornings automatically put him in a bad mood. His morning is brightened slightly when he sees a text notification from Even.

 

 **Even:** Good morning angel!

 

 **Isak:** morning baby

 

 **Even:** I'm coming to pick you up for morning practice so we can walk together

 

 **Isak:** okay <3

 

Isak smiles widely at that. He never smiles in the morning so when he walks into the kitchen with a sleepy smile on his face Eva gives him a weird look.

“What?” Isak asks throwing his hands in the air.

“What's got you all smiley, in the _morning?_ ” Eva wonders still giving him a weird look.

“Nothing,” he turns around, still smiling, to grab something to eat after practice.

“Is it Even?” She says his name in a hushed tone.

“Maybe,” Isak lets out a little chuckle.

“Oh my god! I have to meet this boy who can make you smile this early!” Eva gushes as she giggles.

“No,” he says in disbelief. “You are not meeting him,” Isak shakes his head.

“What? Why not!” Eva looks offended.

“Because you'll embarrass me,” Isak replies simply.

Eva huffs, “fine, keep him all to yourself.”

“I will,” he says as he heads out of the kitchen.

Isak walks down the steps of the apartment building to wait for Even outside.

He walks up a few minutes later.

“Hei,” Even smiles wide as he comes up to Isak.

“Hey,” Isak smiles just as wide.

Even grabs his hand as they start walking. For the first time in a long time, Isak feels completely himself and with Even by his side he isn't scared.

Until they approach the school. Even looks over at Isak guiltily as they drop each other's hand. Isak smiles reassuringly back at Even.

They get to the pool door and see a few others sitting in the hallway, but not many people are here yet.

“Coach must be late,” Even says sitting down against some lockers. Isak sits next to him, but not too close. Even pulls him over to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Isak melts at the touch. “There's like no one here yet, we're fine.” Even whispers into Isak's ear.

“Okay,” Isak easily agrees and puts his arms around his boyfriend. He'll never turn down cuddles in the morning.

Soon they are giggling and cuddling close in the corner, away from the other swimmers that have shown up. Isak's friends haven't shown up yet, not that he would've noticed as he is wrapped up in Even.

Neither of them notice Eskild walk up and start unlocking the door as he rambles off apologies for being late. Then he looks over and locks eyes with Isak. _Shit._ This really doesn't look like friendship cuddles. Even doesn't notice, but Isak starts untangling from him. Even looks up at him, confused, and then he spots Eskild and his eyes widen.

“He definitely saw that didn't he?” Even asks.

“Yeah,” Isak replies.

“Maybe he won't say anything?” Even tries. Isak gets up and walks into the pool.

~

Practice is almost over and Coach Eskild still hasn't talked to Isak or Even. Isak starts to think he's in the clear and he was just overreacting. It's happened before, he wouldn't be surprised if that's all it was.

“Isak,” Eskild calls. _Fuck_ not in the clear.

“Yes?” Isak asks quietly.

“I need to speak with you after practice,” Eskild replies. Isak's stomach clenches. He can see Even cringe out of the corner of his eye.

“Okay.”

~

After practice Isak waits around for Eskild to finish talking to some kid about icing his shoulder.

“Isak,” Eskild doesn't look angry like Isak expected. He looks kind of sad.

“Um.. what did you want to talk about?” Isak stumbles around the question, already knowing the answer.

“I'm just kind of worried,” Eskild starts looking at a loss for words. “About you,” he clarifies.

“Oh?” Isak frowns, furrowing his brow. This is not how he thought this conversation was going to go.

“Yes, I just don't want you to get hurt or taken advantage of. You know we have rules for a reason.” Isak swallows the lump in his throat. Here we go, here's the part when he gets kicked off the team Isak thinks. “So, just please be careful.” And then the conversation is over.

Isak walks into the locker room very confused. Eskild definitely knows, but he seemed more worried if Isak was going to be okay and not about the rules.

Even gives him a worried glance but before he can go and reassure him, he's bombarded by his friends. He then remembers he still hasn't told them about Even.

“Isak? What was that about man?” Jonas asks concerned. The other two give him worried looks as well.

“Yeah, Eskild looked pretty mad.” Magnus grimaces.

“Oh nothing he was just a little mad that I came late Wednesday,” Isak brushes it off with a lie  

“Oh, why were you late?” Mahdi wonders.

“I don't know I just was _Jesus_ ,” Isak throws up his hands. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. He just wants to go talk to Even because he makes Isak feel better.

“Dude I don't know what your deal is but you need to stop blowing us off and then snapping when we ask why!” Jonas throws his hands in the air too, looking exasperated. Then he walks out of the locker room with Magnus and Mahdi close behind.  

Isak sits down with his head in his hands. He let's out a defeated sigh. Her knows he should just tell them. They would be fine with it and Even said it was okay, but it's just hard. He doesn't know why it seems so hard. Isak wishes he didn't feel this way, but telling them he's gay and having a boyfriend is a big jump. Especially when Even already means so much to him.

Isak sits there getting more and more anxious and upset. A hand comes up to stroke his back and Isak jumps a little at the sudden contact. He looks up to see Even already looking at him with a sad expression. Everyone else has cleared out and they are the only two still in the locker room. Isak instantly relaxes from Even's touch.

“Eskild knows,” Isak sniffles. “I don't know why it's so hard for me to tell them and now they're mad at me again.” Isak chokes out. Tears sting his eyes and eventually a few tears fall down his face.

“Oh baby,” Even reaches out and wipes his tears away. “It'll be okay.” Even pulls him into his chest, holding him tightly. “The boys will forgive you, they love you. And as for Eskild we'll figure it out, together.”

Isak wipes away a few more stray tears and looks up at Even in awe. “What did I do to deserve you?” Isak asks smoothing Even's right eyebrow. “You make everything okay.”

“I'm the lucky one angel,” Even smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate all the comments I get, they honestly keep me writing this <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even takes Isak on another date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was supposed to be longer and come sooner but that just didn't happen... sorry! I've just been feeling super unmotivated, I feel like no one reads this which is just me being whiny and self conscious. Okay whining over, hope you enjoy ! Come talk to me in comments ;)

Chapter 7

 

Isak couldn't get Eskild's words from Friday out of his head all weekend. It is Sunday afternoon and he has spent the weekend studying and worrying. He is worried about his friendships, especially with Jonas, and also about what Eskild had said to him. It was very strange. He didn't seem mad at Isak, just concerned. Isak wasn’t sure what he could be concerned about. Eskild has known Even a long time, maybe it's something with him? Isak couldn't imagine what could possibly be wrong with that perfect boy. It must be something else, Isak concludes.

 

 **Even:** Hey baby, I know I should give you space right now with everything going on but I'm just worried about you. I'm sorry I sound so clingy right now. Could you just tell me how you're doing and then I'll leave you alone I promise <3

Yeah it’s definitely not Even, Isak thinks as he reads the message.

 

 **Isak:** Evy you don't have to apologize for that ever. I'm the queen of clingy! I'm doing okay. I'm just worried about the boys and us on the team, but you don't have to give me space. I never want space from you, you make me so happy

 

 **Even:** You make me happy too sweetheart. Don't worry about any of that, it'll all work itself out and everything will be okay. I miss you!

 

 **Isak:** okay thanks, I miss you too always <3

 

 **Even:** Will you go on another date with me tomorrow after practice?

 

 **Isak:** yes :)

Isak grins down at his phone. He likes this silly boy so much.

 

 **Even:** Good, I miss our alone time.

 

 **Isak:** me too, so what are we doing? for the date?

 

 **Even:** Surprises are romantic Isak! How many times do I have to tell you?!

 

 **Isak:** fine I'll just suffer all through school and practice not knowing!  Next time I'm taking you on a date so I can surprise YOU!

 

 **Even:** okay :)

 _Fuck_ now Isak has to come up with a cute date idea. Even is always romantic and cute. What has Isak gotten himself into?

That night Isak doesn't worry, instead he thinks about going on dates with Even and how happy Even makes him feel.

~

When Isak wakes up he is anxious again. He worries about seeing Jonas and the boys. He worries if they'll talk to him or let him sit with them at lunch. He worries about Eskild and swim practice. He worries he isn't romantic enough for Even. He is a pile of nerves and his stomach keeps twisting into tighter and tighter knots as he approaches the courtyard of Nissen.

Isak walks into the courtyard and sees the boys. He thinks about walking over to them just to see what would happen. Before he can take another step in that direction something, or rather someone, catches his attention. Even is walking up to him with the cutest little grin on his face. All of Isak's nerves and worries diminish as Even takes the final step to stop right in front of Isak. They are still a few inches apart, but Isak feels his skin tingle from the proximity. It's like Isak's skin knows Even's. Being apart from Even gets harder and harder the longer they are together. Isak falls for Even harder and harder the longer they are together. This is how Isak justifies pulling Even immediately to him. Isak clings to him, holding Even in a death grip.

Even makes everything okay.

“Hi sweetheart,” Even hums into Isak's ear with an audible smile.

“Hi baby,” Isak replies. Isak pulls away regretfully. He knows his friends are probably watching them along with many others in front of the school.

“I love when you call me cute things like that,” Even smiles down at him.

“Me? You are the one who is always calling me cute stuff like sweetheart, angel..” Isak shakes his head with a smile.

“What about Evy?” Even asks laughing openly at his pouty boyfriend.

“I was drunk!” Isak protests.

“Were you drunk last night when we were texting too?” Even teases.

“Ugh, I already told you this! You make me soft and sappy.” Isak complains, scrunching up his nose.

“Are you excited for our date Mr. Soft and Sappy?” Even asks lowly.

“I would be if I knew where we were going!” Isak says, Even huffs at him.

The bell rings signalling the start of class. Isak's stomach clenches with the fear of leaving Even to face everything alone.

“Even, I don't know what to do I still haven't talked to the boys and there's practice today and just everything is too much,” Isak blurts out as he feels tears threatening to spill over again. He barely slept over the weekend and it's catching up with him now, making his emotions more wild than usual.

“Baby, you’ve got to stop worrying so much.” Even pulls him in for another hug. “I know it seems like a lot right now, but everything is going to be okay. We can figure this out together remember?” Even pulls his chin up so Isak is looking him in the eyes.

“I'm sorry. I'm being so dramatic, I didn't get much sleep last night.” Isak tries to look away again but Even holds his chin still.

“You don't have to apologize for falling apart with me. I will never judge you and I'll always be there for you, Isak. I just hate seeing you so upset and I feel like this is all my fault,” Even cards his fingers through Isak's hair comfortingly. Isak knows anyone could see them right now. They're out in the open, but most of the students are inside now heading to class. Also Isak needs Even right now and he couldn't push him away even if he wanted to, which he doesn't.

“How would this be your fault?” Isak can't believe his boy sometimes.

“I feel like you're lying to your friends because of me and I feel like you're keeping this secret for me,” Even looks into Isak's eyes sadly and Isak hates himself for making Even sad. “I would rather get kicked off the team than see you this upset.”

“Even this isn't just about you, but even if it was I'm not getting you kicked off the team. I would hate myself if I did that. Seeing you upset always hurts more than any of my own drama. Also I'm still scared to tell the boys about you because..” Isak doesn't really know how to explain why he's scared he realizes, but this is Even so he has to try. He takes a deep breath and starts again, “because I just want to keep being happy with you and keep you all to myself in our little bubble of happiness.” Isak tries to explain, but he's sure none of it makes any sense. “That probably makes no sense sorry.”

“No, it makes sense.” Even nods still grinning a little. “I want to keep you all to myself too, but we should really get to class.”

Isak sighs but eventually nods and they head their separate ways.

Isak is only five minutes late, but his teacher glares as he walks to his seat.

~

The rest of Isak's day goes by quickly until it gets to lunch. Isak always sits with Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus and occasionally Eva or someone from the boys’ classes. Today however, he isn't sure he is welcome there. The problem is, he doesn't have anywhere else to sit.

As he walks into the cafeteria with his head down, he wonders if he could sneak out and eat in the library. It's lame, but he just can't deal with Jonas and the boys right now.

Isak is scheming while he's in line for food. He thinks he has an okay plan to get to the library by the time he gets his food. As he is walking towards the exit that leads towards the school library he hears an angel’s voice calling him over. He turns to see Even motioning him towards his table. Chris is sitting with him and a couple other third years on the swim team. As soon as they recognize him as a swimmer they are calling him over as well. Isak is hesitant walking over to their table. He would give anything to spend more time with Even, but they usually don't see each other during school. They also never see each other in a group like this, with all of Even's third year friends. Isak suddenly is struck with the realization that he is the only first year at the table as he sits down next to Even. Even had shoved one of his friends over to make room for Isak, but they didn't seem to mind.

“Hei, how has your day been?” Even asks him casually like he sat here everyday with him.

“Good, how is yours?” Isak asks sounding much more awkward than Even.

“Good, even better now that you're here,” Even smiles at him winking. Isak laughs it off, hoping none of Even's friends are listening.

“Hey Isak, are you swimming 100 free in the meet tomorrow?” Chris asks. Isak doesn't know what to say for a second, he is shocked that Chris is speaking to him since he never has before. Isak didn't even know Chris knew his name.

“Oh yeah, I think so. You know Coach Erick won't tell me anything,” Isak replies after a beat, rolling his eyes at their crazy coach.

“Hah, true.” One of the other third years sitting at the table chuckles.

“Good, you did really well last meet. We need strong sprinters to keep winning,” Chris nods at him. Isak is shocked that Chris payed any attention to his times and that all these third years are fine with him sitting here.

“Yeah, you did awesome especially since it was your first meet!” Even exclaims looking like a proud parent. Isak just wants to hug him, but he knows that would definitely break their unspoken rules, even though Even told him he doesn't care if they keep it a secret. Isak knows Even would be crushed if he didn't get to swim especially as a third year. This team means too much to Even for Isak to even think of putting that in jeopardy.

“Thanks,” Isak says smiling. He only looks at Even as he smiles hoping to convey his happiness to Even without touching him. Even apparently has other plans as he grabs Isak's hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. Nobody can see their hands under the table, but it still startles Isak a bit. He immediately relaxes after the initial shock. Isak lives to be touched by Even. Every brush off the hand to when they kiss makes Isak feel things he's never felt before.

The rest of lunch goes smoothly. A few of the others talk to Isak a little bit, but all Isak can focus on is Even's hand pressed against his own.

When lunch ends Even pulls Isak aside telling the others that he'll catch up with them later.

“I hope that was okay,” Even says with a worried expression. “I didn't want to cross a line, but you looked like a lost puppy in the middle of the cafeteria and I know things with the boys have been a little strained,” Even rambles on.

“Thank you,” Isak cuts him off. Isak finally pulls him into his arms like he's wanted to do since he sat down. “You're always rescuing me.”

“You rescue me right back,” Even hugs him back tightly.

“I've wanted to do this since you started talking like a proud parent about my times,” Isak admits chuckling in Even's ear.

“I always want to do this, to have you in my arms where I can keep you safe from everything bad,” Even replies back in his ear.

“I really like you a lot,” Isak knows that he probably feels a lot more than like at this point, but they're in the school cafeteria right now.

“Me too,” Even whispers. “I'll see you at practice, okay?” Even pulls away starting to walk off since lunch ended a few minutes ago.

“Okay,” Isak says turning to walk to his next class. He is without Even again which means he is back to worrying.

~

After practice Isak's mind is only focused on getting in and out of the locker room. He just wants to go on his date with Even, the only part of today he has been looking forward to. The boys ignored him the whole practice and he just wanted to see Even because he would make Isak feel better instantly. He is almost out the door when Coach Erick calls him over. _Shit._ Eskild probably wanted Erick to kick him off the team and that's why Eskild seemed so weird on Friday. It all made sense now. Isak walks over with his head down already admitting defeat.

“Isak,” Coach Erick starts out strong. “Is everything okay?” his tone changes and Isak looks up at his concerned expression. _What?_

“Oh, um yeah I'm fine,” Isak replies feeling confused about this whole situation.

“Good, good,” he starts again seeming to get back to his original train of thought. “Anyways, I just wanted to say you did good in the last meet and you've been making good progress at practice. So, expect to swim varsity tomorrow for the 100 free,” Coach Erick gives him a finally nod and seems to be done talking to him. Isak thanks him and then practically runs into the locker room happily. Maybe this day is turning around.

He gets in the locker room and realizes he just wants to tell the boys, but he can't. He sees Even with Chris and walks over to them before he can stop himself.

“Erick says I'm swimming 100 free tomorrow,” Isak says to Even and Chris. He tries to sound casual about it even though he is super excited on the inside.

“Isak that's great!” Even says excitedly. Isak blushes unable to contain his excited expression any longer.

“That's good, we need this win tomorrow!” Chris nods his approval.

Out of the corner of his eye Isak can see the boys. They probably heard, at least they know even if they aren't talking to Isak right now.

“Okay I'm about changed I'll meet you outside,” Even says looking at Isak with a questioning look.

“Yeah I'll just change quick and meet you,” Isak replies. He sees Chris give Even a weird look at this exchange, but he doesn't say anything about them meeting after practice.

Isak changes alone not bothering Jonas who is still in the locker room.

Jonas is almost out the door when he turns around looking over at Isak. “Congratulations Isak,” Jonas gives him a small smile.

“Thanks,” Isak replies just before the door closes.

~

“Even I know you want to be all romantic and take me out, but if you take me to some nice restaurant when I smell like chlorine I'm going to kill you.” Isak is grumbling as he follows Even to some unknown destination.

“Trust me we're not going anywhere fancy, just relax.” Even laughs pulling Isak along by the hand.

“Then why are you all dressed up and cute?” Isak asks, still feeling skeptical of the situation.

“I'm always this cute,” Even winks and then laughs still pulling him along.

“True,” Isak smiles pulling Even back to kiss him on the cheek.

~

Even brings them to bike rental place so they can rent a tandem bike. There are a couple trails looping around the rental place that Even insists will be “just beautiful Isak”. Even though he has never been to this place in his life. Isak still lets Even pick whatever trail he wants because he just looks like a kid in a candy store to Isak. Also Isak can't say no to a smiley Even.

Of course Even picks the longest trail with the hardest hills.

“Babe are you sure you want to do this one?” Isak asks, hopeful Even will change his mind. “I don't even know if I can balance on this thing.”

“But Isak, it'll be so much fun!” Even pouts.

Isak of course gives in.

~

Three hours later they return with scrapes and newly forming bruises. Since neither of them had ever ridden a tandem bike before they fell five times and almost ran into a tree. Isak wouldn't trade today for anything. Being with Even makes anything they do a treasured memory.

“I didn't think it would be that hard,” Even says sheepishly as they return the bike. Isak glares at him.

“I tried to tell you,” Isak says in a scolding tone, but he is smiling and trying not to laugh so Even knows he isn't really mad.

“Come on you had fun,” Even says grabbing him from behind and kissing his cheek _one, two, three_ times as his arms hang loosely around Isak landing at his waist.

“I did,” Isak cranes his neck to look at Even's bright smile. “I think Coach Erick might be a little mad about the bruises right before the meet though.”

“Don't worry I'll protect you baby,” Even tightens his grip on Isak.

“Oi, lucky me! I have a big scary third year captain as a boyfriend to protect me,” Isak teases.

“Yep,” Even agrees letting go of him to hold his hand instead as they walk towards the tram stop to go home. Isak appreciates not having to let go of Even's hand because no one knows them around here.

Not touching Even constantly is almost painful at this point for Isak. He went the whole practice without Even near him and it sucked. He hated only being able to stare at him for two whole hours until practice finally ended. Then Coach Erick kept him after. By the time he got in the locker room he was ready to jump into Even's arms, but of course Chris was standing there. He was finally about to leave and then Jonas had congratulated him and the had shocked him for a few moments. Needless to say when he finally got out of the locker room and saw Even waiting for him he couldn't help himself.  He had pulled Even in kissing him hard on the mouth before pulling away since they were still in school. Even had given him a shocked little squeak but quickly recovered and started walking them out.

Then he took Isak on a fabulous date. Isak sighs as they get to the tram stop knowing they will have to part ways soon. This is always his least favorite part. Saying goodbye to Even is the absolute worst even if he's going to see him tomorrow. Isak knows he's ridiculous. He just can't help it. He lo- _likes_ Even a lot.

“I'll see you tomorrow baby,” Even says pulling Isak into a hug.

“I hate saying goodbye to you,” Isak admits quietly into Even’s shoulder.

“Me too,” Even sighs in his ear. “But tomorrow the bus ride to the meet is two hours so we can sit together and talk...”

“Yeah, you'll sit with me?” Isak asks suddenly feeling shy.

“Of course who else would I sit with?” Even asks still holding him in a tight hug.

“I don't know? Your third year friends?” Isak says burrowing his face into Even's neck to hide his blush.

“Baby, I'd way rather sit with you.” Even runs his hand over Isak's curls.

“Why?” Isak asks looking at Even.

“What do you mean?” Even laughs shaking his head at Isak's silliness.

“You don't have to sit with me just because I'm fighting with my friends. I'll be okay. I know you probably don't want to hang out with a first year all the time,” Isak explains still looking at Even.

“Isak, you are my favorite person. Why wouldn't I want to be around you as much as possible?” Even says with his hands on either side of Isak's face. “I want to be with you all the time! I already told you how clingy I am,” Even continues. Isak laughs.

“I'm clingy too I wish I never had to be without you. Every time I have to say goodbye I feel like I'm going to cry which is just ridiculous because I'm going to see you tomorrow,” Isak runs his hands up and down Even's shoulders.

“How about I call you tonight? Then it won't be so long,” Even suggests as he sees the tram approaching. “And I'll see you tomorrow morning before school in the courtyard.”

Isak nods and they both wave as Isak gets on to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second meet of the season. The boys make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter, but it's been way too long since I updated and I don't want to let you guys down! Thank you so much for the response on the last chapter! The comments really made me feel better about writing, I love you guys :)

Chapter 8

 

Isak gets out of school early on Tuesday with the swim team so they can get to their meet on time since it’s a two hour drive.

He steps onto the nice coach bus that Coach Erick had insisted, to the athletic director of Nissen, the team needed. Isak immediately spots Even at the back of the bus as he walks down the aisle. Even has his bag on the seat next to him, saving it for Isak. He looks so beautiful sitting there casually waiting for Isak. His blue eyes catch the sunlight from outside making them shimmer. Isak is so _lucky._

“Hi,” Isak says as he sits down next to Even.

“Hi,” Even grins, putting his bag on the floor in front of him.

They chat about how both their days went since they hadn’t seen each other since this morning; Isak had a study group during lunch. The bus fills up and soon everyone is on. They leave seconds after Eskild boards the bus. He is notorious for being late. He gets on carrying a big tub of something, Isak can’t tell what it is. He sets it on the seat next to him and begins handing out the lineup for today’s meet so everyone remembers when they are swimming.

Once he is done with passing those out, he stands at the front of the bus trying to get everyone's attention. “GUYS,” he shouts. The bus driver gives him a dirty look but Eskild doesn’t seem to notice or care. “I know this is a super long bus ride, but I brought nail polish!” Eskild exclaims holding up the tub. “We can paint our nails team colors! It’ll be so fun.”

Vilde screeches excitedly clapping her hands. “Yes, do mine first!” she walks over to sit with Eskild.

“Isn’t that kind of gay?” Isak hears some third year ask in the middle of the bus. He and Even both cringe simultaneously, but before either of them can react past that Jonas has already turned around to glare at him.

“What did you say?” Jonas asks incredulously.

“I said that’s really gay and disgusting,” the third year responds puffing out his _manly_ chest. Jonas looks like he is about to punch the kid and Isak loves him so much. Jonas really is the greatest friend.

“Excuse you,” Eskild comes over to the kid with a no bull shit expression. “You think you’re too cool for this gay stuff huh?” Eskild asks not waiting for an answer. “That’s fine you don’t have to paint your nails. I don’t want to waste my nail polish on bigots anyways. But to everyone here, if you think it’s okay to make a homophobic comment you can get off this bus right now and never come back on this team. I will not tolerate discrimination or anything that makes people on this team feel uncomfortable, this is a safe space for everyone. I'm not messing around.” Eskild walks back to his seat and begins painting Vilde’s nails blue and gold.

For a minute the whole bus is speechless, but soon over half of the bus has blue and gold nails including Isak, Even, Jonas, Mahdi and soon Magnus too. The third year hasn't said anything else after Eskild talked to him.

“I haven’t had my nails painted in so long,” Isak says admiring his shiny nails.

“Did you used to paint them?” Even asks.

“Yeah, all the time when I was younger. My mom and all my aunts and girl cousins would paint them together and I wanted to do it too.” Isak smiles. “But then I got older and my dad started telling me that I wasn’t supposed to do that because I needed to be a man, so I stopped.” Isak curls up his hands and puts them in his lap.

“He sounds like an idiot, they look great.” Even says uncurling Isak's fingers so the nails are on display again.

A small smile makes it's way back onto Isak's face.

~

When they get to the pool the meet is being held at, Isak is kind of sad. Even and him spent the whole ride talking and it had been so nice to have Even's attention all to himself.

As they are changing into their race suits Isak remembers the bruises and scrapes he got yesterday during their date. There's no way Coach Erick isn't going to say something about them, Isak thinks. He walks out of the locker room in his suit trying to avoid Coach Erick and get in the pool for warm up before he notices him.  

Isak manages to avoid both coaches but runs right into _Jonas._

“Sorry, my bad I wasn't paying attention.” Isak quickly says trying to pass Jonas.

“Isak, wait.” Jonas grabs him by the shoulders looking him over worriedly. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Isak says trying to get out of his grip.

“Wait, look I know we've kind of been in a fight but you can tell me if something is going on Is,” Jonas says using his nickname that only he can get away with. “I'm your best friend,” he adds honestly.

“I'm fine, I just went biking yesterday.” Isak finally gives up. “I'm glad your still think of me as your best friend.” Isak smiles weakly.

“Biking?” Jonas looks at him confused. “Of course you're still my best friend, a little fight isn't going to change that Isak.”

Before Isak can explain any further Coach Erick comes up to them.

“Isak, what the hell? You're swimming varsity today what did you do to your arms and legs! You're covered in bruises,” Coach Erick looks livid as Isak turns around to explain.

“I just went biking,” Isak says waiting for the wrath of his stricter coach.

Coach Erick looks like he is ready to start yelling when Even comes up to the group, Jonas still standing with them.

“Don't yell at Isak, this is totally my fault okay?” Even says stepping in front of Isak to speak directly to Erick.

“What do you mean Even?” Coach Erick asks tiredly. He then sees Even's matching scrapes and bruises. “Even! You too? What were you guys doing?” Coach Erick is fuming. 

“We went for a bike ride and it might've been a little more intense than I thought. I'm sorry I just want to make sure as captain I bond with the new swimmers,” Even explains eloquently.

Coach Erick sighs, “please don't do this again right before a meet,” then he walks away shouting, “I swear you guys try to stress me out!”

“Thanks,” Isak sighs nodding towards Even.

“I’m going to warm up now,” Jonas says after a beat, pointing towards the pool. “We’ll talk after the meet though Isak?” Jonas asks, but it feels more like he is telling Isak than asking him a question.

“Okay,” Isak nods.

“I told you I’d protect you baby,” Even says after Jonas is out of earshot.

“Yeah, lucky me.” Isak rolls his eyes fondly. “I'm so glad we got some quality bonding time captain,” Isak teases.

Even scoffs as they walk towards the warm up pool grinning stupidly at each other.  Isak is about to jump in right after Even to start warming up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Eskild with a concerned look in his eye.

“Isak, can we talk for a minute?” Eskild asks with an expression that says he won’t take no for an answer so Isak just nods.

Eskild brings him out into the hallway away from all the noise.

“Isak, I know something is going on with you and Even as I’m sure I made clear last time we talked.” Eskild starts with a frown. Isak’s eyes bulge at the bluntness of this conversation.

“Um..okay,” Isak chokes out not knowing what to say.

“Look I’ve known Even for a very long time and he’s a wonderful boy,” Isak can sense the _but_ that is coming next. “But he’s also very complicated and can be dangerous. I just see a lot of myself when I was your age in you and I just want to make sure you are thinking everything you are doing through.”

“I know about the rules and I’m sorry I broke them-” Isak starts, but is quickly interrupted.

“No, no Isak this isn’t about the rules.” Eskild throws his hands in the air.

“What?” Isak is so confused at this point. “I just want to say I’m sorry and I’m okay with getting kicked off the team just please don’t punish Even he’s too good for that.”

“Oh boy, you’re in deep huh?” Eskild asks, eyes wide. “No one is getting kicked off the team,” Eskild continues when he realizes Isak isn’t going to respond. “I’m just worried about an innocent first year getting tangled up with a complicated third year, trust me I’ve been there. And don't think I don't see your bruises you can't deny anything,” Eskild points a finger at Isak.

“Oh my god! These are from biking. I don't even want to know what you thought they were from,” Isak exclaims with a disturbed expression. “Look, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I really don’t think I would be better off without him. He makes me the happiest I’ve been in a really long time and if he has secrets that’s okay because I believe he’ll tell me when he’s ready. I don’t want to hear it from you or anyone else I want him to tell me on his own terms.” Isak says shutting down Eskild’s attempts to _save him._

Eskild looks completely shocked for a moment taking in Isak’s words.

“Aww sweetheart,” Isak hears Even’s voice behind him. _Shit._ He totally heard all of that, Isak thinks as he turns around to face his sneaky boyfriend. Isak turns around hesitantly and sees Even with tears in his eyes. Isak immediately goes to pull him into his arms at the sight.

“What’s wrong?” Isak asks not caring that Even is all wet and making him cold and damp with pool water as they embrace.

“Nothing, you’re so perfect.” Even responds pulling him impossibly closer. “I’m sorry that there’s things I haven’t told you,” Even says quietly.

“Even, I know you heard everything I just said so don’t apologize for that,” Isak scolds nuzzling his face into Even’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. There’s still things you don’t know about me and that’s okay baby we will figure it out. Together right?”

“Yeah, together.” Even nods. “But Isak there’s something I really do have to tell you. I’ve been trying to find the right time to do it for a while now.”

“What is it Evy? You can tell me anything.”

“Not now, you still have to warm up and we have the meet, but after okay?” Even pulls away looking him in the eye.

“Okay.”

~

Isak is finally in the warm up pool. There is so much swirling around in his head that he can’t even focus on what he is doing.

He’s supposed to be thinking about his big race, but instead he is worrying about his talk with Even and his talk with Jonas and he is still recovering from Eskild's talk.  Everything seems to be happening all at once. All he wants to think about is his race, but that doesn’t seem important compared to everything else. Nothing else ever seems important when Isak is thinking about Even.

He gets out of the pool after he finishes warming up and looks around for Even. He spots him talking to some first years. Isak just stands there admiring him for a minute. Even is such a good captain he really is bonding with the whole team. Isak's smile keeps growing wider as he watches his boy until he can't handle it anymore and has to go over to him.

Isak walks over and stands off to the side waiting for Even to finish his conversation with the first years. Even eventually sees him and smiles widely seeming to forget he is in the middle of a conversation.

“Hi,” Even says looking at Isak intently.

“Hi,” Isak replies shyly. He knows Even is his, but he still gets shy with him some times because Even just makes him feel so much.

The first years are staring at Isak with confused looks and one looks almost annoyed that Isak has caught Even's undivided attention.

“Oh sorry, um can we continue talking about this later?” Even suddenly remembers the conversation he was apart of before Isak walked over. He quickly dismisses them and moves past them to be right next to Isak. Isak's stomach flutters as Even gets even closer. “Ready for the big race?” Even raises his eyebrows. “You're going to do great babe.”

“Thanks,” Isak smiles forgetting about all his worries. As long as Even is by his side it doesn't matter what secrets Even is keeping or what Jonas has to say.

~

Isak swims amazing. He gets a best time and wins his heat. Even tells him he is “very, very proud of him” and that he did “an absolutely wonderful job”. Isak beams with pride from Even's praise.

They are getting on the bus after the meet and the whole team is going crazy. They won by three points and it had all come down to the last race. Their relay had out touched the other team by a fraction of a second and it was an amazing win.

Isak sits down expecting Even to follow but instead Jonas sits down next to him and Mahdi and Magnus sit in front of them. Even shoots him a look to make sure everything is okay. Isak smiles back trying to convey to Even that him and his boys need to talk this out and he'll be alright. Even seems to understand as he nods and goes to sit with some third years.

“Hey guys,” Isak says awkwardly grimacing.

“Look I know I yelled and I think you know you messed up but I'm over this fight and I think we're all ready to just have peace again,” Jonas states before any awkward silence can happen.

“Yeah sorry guys I know I've been acting strange but I really miss you,” Isak says feeling relieved that Jonas doesn't seem to hate him.

“Oh thank God! I hate when you two fight,” Magnus says gesturing to Jonas and Isak.

All four boys laugh through big grins. They're all happy to be laughing with each other again.

~

When the bus pulls up to the school to let them off the boys are still giggling and happy.

“Okay see you later Isak,” the boys call as they walk off towards home. Isak stays back waiting for Even. He loves hanging out with the boys again, but he did miss some quality Even time.

“Hey,” Even comes up behind him putting his hand on his shoulders.

“Hi,” Isak turns around to smile at his beautiful boyfriend.

“Everything go well with the boys?” Even asks with a hint of concern.

“Yeah, we're all good. I still haven't told them about you know...us.” Isak looks up at Even trying to read how he feels about this.

“That's okay I'm sure they'll understand when you're ready to tell them,” Even assures him. Isak nods but continues to study Even. He seems kind of off; Isak knows Even wants to tell him something as he mentioned it at the meet.

“Do you want to come back to my place for a bit?” Isak asks. “I know it's late but...”

“Yes!” Even nods fiercely.

They don't talk much on the way to Isak's flat. When they arrive Isak is thankful Eva has study group on Tuesday nights. She would be all over Even. Especially since Isak told her about him last week. Isak walks to his room with Even following, hand in hand.

“Did you still want to talk Even?” Isak asks shutting the door behind them. He knows things won't go back to normal until Even gets whatever it is off his chest.

“Umm..” Even looks at the ground. Isak can see his internal turmoil and wishes he could help him, but he wants Even to be ready to tell him whatever it is.  

“Look I know something is up you're acting strange and if you're not ready to tell me that's fine Even. I'll still be here when you are,” Isak says knowing how true the words are and hoping Even knows too. “I'd wait forever for you. You're so important to me.” Isak pauses waiting for that to sink in. “I just hate seeing you upset and I wanna help baby.”

“Isak, I don't deserve you.” Even says crumpling with tears in his eyes again. Isak grabs him up in his arms before Even can fall to his knees in despair.

“Why would you say something like that Evy?” Isak asks petting his hair comfortingly.

“Because it's true,” Even says through tears.

“Even. Please look at me,” Isak pulls his chin up so he will hear everything Isak has to say. “You make me so happy and I'm so lucky to have you. You make me smile on my worst days. You always make me feel better even when everything seems like it's falling apart. I don't want you to think that any of this relationship is one sided. It doesn't matter what you have to tell me because I will still feel the same about you and I'm not going anywhere. I just want to make sure you're okay because you always make sure I'm okay.”

“Isak, I'm bipolar,” Even states meeting Isak's eyes cautiously. Isak knows what that means. He educated himself on mental illnesses after his mom was omitted. Mental illness used to scare him because of his mom's situation. He later realized, after countless nights of research, that the reason things with his mom are so bad is because she never had proper care until recently. She was stuck in a house with an absent father who wouldn't recognize that she needed help and a child who couldn't help her. That's why he left. He couldn't help her by himself and it needed to be his dad's responsibility. But mental illness doesn't scare him anymore and Even is not his mother.

“Okay, thank you for telling me. That doesn't change how I feel about you. I hope you know that. Are feeling an episode coming on is that what you're trying to tell me?”

Even looks at him with his mouth agape for a few seconds before wiping his tears away and speaking again with squinted eyes, “an episode? No, it's not that I just thought you would be mad I didn't tell you.”

“Even, baby you don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready. I hope I didn't make you feel like you had to tell me this. I know about bipolar, but obviously it's different for every person so whatever you want to tell me I'm ready to listen. I hope you let me in when you are having an episode because I would hate to see you hurt and not be able to help.”

“No you didn't make me feel like I had to tell you. I'm just crazy and you're perfect. I'm just going hurt you because I can't be helped Isak I'm just messed up.” Even pulls away from his embrace. Isak tries not to look as hurt as he is when Even takes a step away from him.

“Don't say that about yourself Even. Look I'm not completely ignorant. I know bipolar doesn't just go away, but that doesn't mean I can't still be there for you. I'm not letting you get away with pulling away from me before we have even had a chance at this. Even these have been the best weeks of my life because of you and bipolar or not I want to be with you more than anything. Please don't leave me.” Isak tries his best not to let the tears in his eyes spill over, but thinking of Even not being with him everyday pushes them out anyways.

“I would never leave you Isak.” Even whispers in a clear voice. He pulls Isak back into his arms. “I'm sorry baby. I hate seeing you upset especially when it's my fault.”

“Can we sleep now? Even I'm so tired,” Isak sobs still clinging to Even.

“Yeah I'll go home,” Even starts to untangle himself from Isak.

“No! Please stay, just hold me I need you to stay and sleep next to me.” Isak says. He knows he sounds pathetic but the thought of losing Even is the only thing he can think about right now and it's killing him.

“Okay,” Even starts to guide them to the bed.

They climb under the covers and hold each other as tight as possible. They are touching from their toes to where Isak’s head is tucked in the crook of Even's neck. They are both still crying as they slowly drift off to sleep, emotionally exhausted.

They have more to talk about, but they are both too tired to do it now. So they just hold each other through the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say Jonas totally should have had his own season. He was so fucking amazing and underrated. Like there were so many characters on skam that should have had their own season but Jonas doesn't get talked about often. Skam should've had like 25 seasons though really lol thanks for reading come talk to me in the comments :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild has a big announcement at the end! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short and boring but it's setting up for the next chapter that'll be longer and more fun. Also I'm trying to update more often so hopefully that continues...

Chapter 9

 

Isak wakes up warmer than usual. He slowly comes to consciousness remembering last night and then realizing he is waking up in Even's arms.  A smile starts to make it's way across Isak's face before he can stop it. He knows it's wrong to be happy about the events of last night, but ending up sleeping in Even's arms and waking up next to him is a dream come true.

Isak kisses his sleeping boyfriend's cheek. Then he pecks his forehead, then his eyelids. He places little kisses all over his face until Even starts to wake up.

“Good morning baby,” Isak whispers as Even opens his eyes. A smile starts to form on Even's face as he wakes up more.

“Morning sweetheart,” Even replies, voice still coated with sleep. He is smiling just as much as Isak with his eyes still slightly closed as Isak lies next to him on his side. He takes in his peaceful half asleep face and messy hair. He looks _hot._ Isak knows logically most people don't look very good when they first wake up but Even looks fucking hot, especially in his bed.

Isak rolls them so he is on top of Even. They are still touching head to toe as they were when they feel asleep. Isak places his hands on either side of Even's face and kisses him on the lips gently. The kiss starts out slow and romantic. Then Even flips them so Isak is underneath him and Even is straddling him. Even kisses him again with more intensity. The kiss is heating up and Isak is pulling Even closer and closer to him to feel his body against his own. Isak is just about to slide his hands under Even's shirt and feel his hard muscular stomach, when the door flies open with a crash.

“Isak! You're going to be late-” Isak shoves Even off onto the bed quickly, but it's too late. “Oh my god!” Eva sees their compromising position and quickly slams the door shut laughing.

“Haven't you ever heard of knocking?” Isak yells through the door not even daring to look at Even, who is also laughing.

“Sorry but class starts in 20 minutes and you're gonna miss the tram.” Eva explains still laughing.

“Shit,” Isak curses under his breath.

“Hi Even!” Eva sing songs still standing outside the door.

“Hi,” Even replies. Isak groans, face planting into a pillow. “You wanna skip first hour with me?” Even asks cheekily.

“Yes,” Isak smirks despite the whole situation.

Even raises his eyebrows and leans in to kiss him again. Isak kisses back for a minute and then pulls away again.

“No, to get ready not for that!” Isak gets out of bed looking distraught.

“But that's more fun!” Even winks, but gets out of bed too.

Isak turns around and pulls Even in again. Touching foreheads, he smiles at Even whispering, “I loved waking up next to you this morning.”

“Me too,” Even smiles back.

“Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Isak asks scrunching up his nose as he notices how uncomfortable sleeping in jeans is.

“Yes,” Even replies kissing him on the nose.

Isak starts rifling through his closet to find something for both of them.

~

They are finally dressed and headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before they go to school.

Isak gets them some cereal and is admiring how good Even looks in his clothes as they eat.

“What are you looking at smiley?” Even asks him, raising an eyebrow.

“You, I like you in my clothes.” Isak smiles suggestively from across the table.

“I like wearing them,” Even says as he wraps his foot around Isak's ankle under the table.

They smile at each other as they finish eating and then they're out the door.

On the way to school the tone between them changes from a sweet morning to reality setting in.

“Thank you for staying last night,” Isak says being the first to acknowledge the previous night.

“Of course Isak, I think we both needed each other last night.” Even laces their fingers together as they walk.

“We still have a lot to talk about.”

“I know.”

~

When they get to school, an hour late, they both rush to get to their second class of the day on time. Even kisses him on the cheek before they part ways until the end of the day.

Isak gets to his second hour and Eva immediately pounces on him. He forgot she is in his second hour history class, _damn._ He knows there is no way out of the inevitable questions that are about to be thrown at him. 

“Isak! He was in your bed this morning!” Eva screeches in his ear. Isak grabs her by the arms to stop her from jumping him.

“Eva! Shhhh! Not everyone needs to know,” Isak tries to calm her, looking around hoping no one is listening.

“Sorry,” she replies laughing. “But oh my god! He is so hot Isak.”

He smiles at that knowingly. “I know, right?” He agrees dreamily.

“You are so lucky,” Eva laughs some more.

“But don't tell anyone okay? No one else knows about our relationship,” Isak says suddenly realizing he still hasn't told the boys and only Eskild and Eva know.

“Don't worry I know! It's a secret I remember.” Eva nods her head at her own words. “But I deserve a proper meeting. I need to make sure he's good to you.”

“He really is. I've never been happier,” Isak says truthfully.

“I'm so glad Isak.” Eva smiles her genuine smile. “But what did you too get up to last night hmm?” Eva asks raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“Oh my god, nothing!” Isak exclaims his eyes wide at the accusation. “We just just slept!”

“Mmhmm,” Eva replies turning back to her work.

~

By third hour Isak is already missing Even again. They spent the whole night and morning together, but it's never enough. Isak can't wait to see that beautiful blue eyed boy. Last night was a lot, but this morning proved that fighting for Even is so worth it.

Isak is zoning out thinking of Even's smile, with his eyes crinkling up adorably, when his phone buzzes.

 

 **Even:** hi baby I just wanted to text you because I'm thinking about you and I miss you as always <3

 

 **Isak:** I was thinking about you too <3

Isak looks back at their previous messages and remembers he promised Even a date. This is just what they need right now actually. With all the stress of last night, they need a nice date to just be with each other and Isak has a perfect idea.

 

 **Isak:** I'm taking you out tonight

 

 **Even:**...?

 

 **Isak:** I told you I'd take you on a date next time and I think we need a date tonight. What do you say?

 

 **Even:** okay baby :)

~

After practice everyone is getting changed into their street clothes to go home. Isak is changing by the boys and Even is over by Chris. Isak is just about to start heading to the door with Even when Magnus opens his big mouth.

“Hey Isak don't you have a shirt just like that one,” Magnus asks pointing to Even's (Isak's) Jesus t-shirt.

“Uh, yeah maybe?” Isak tries to act nonchalant shrugging his shoulders. “Okay I have to go now, bye guys.” Isak runs out the door waving, with Even not far behind him.

“So, where are you taking me?” Even asks changing the subject because he knows Isak doesn't want to talk about it. Even is just the perfect boyfriend, Isak thinks.

“Surprises are romantic Even,” Isak smirks, feelings the love he has for this boy grow. He has stopped denying that love is what he feels for Even.

~

Isak takes Even to an art gallery. Even loves it. He asks Isak why he chose this because he is so into science and not really art. Isak just shakes his head at his silly boyfriend and replies, “because you like it and I just want to see you happy baby.”

They're walking through the different hallways filled with pieces by various artists and Even is telling Isak all about each piece and what it means. Isak is pretending to understand what he is talking about. Isak loves it though because Even is happy. He is coming to realize that's all he ever wants is for Even to be happy.

“Hey Isak can I ask you something?” Even suddenly stops his rant about art changing to a teasing tone. This can't be good, Even has a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Okay, what is it?” Isak responds with a curious but cautious look.

“When you asked me to help you with your breaststroke during practice a few weeks ago. You didn't really need help did you?” Even smirks with a look that shows he already knows the answer. Isak blushes.

“Well no I didn't really need help I might've been playing dumb so you would put your hands on me again.” Isak looks at his feet feeling shy and embarrassed over his strange flirting.

“You're so cute!” Even grabs him kissing him on the cheek with a huge grin on his face. “You know I almost kissed you at that first party I saw you at.”

“I know I was all ready to ask you about that and then your didn't show up to practice for a week and I talked myself out of it.” Isak exclaims throwing his hands in the air as he remembers that awful week.

“Yeah... I was going through a depressive episode that week that's why I wasn't at practice.” Even explains looking away.

“Oh, oh baby.” Isak's heart hurts for his boy knowing he was in pain and he wasn’t there to protect him as best he could. Isak wraps him in his arms. “That's what you meant about being sick.” Isak realizes, everything makes sense now. “I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there with you sweetheart.” Isak tells him as he holds him tightly.

“Don't apologize for that it isn't your job to be there for me during that,” Even says pulling away a little.

“It is my job, now.” Isak tells him stubbornly, pulling him in tightly again. “I'm your boyfriend and I care about you so much, so it is my job and I'm not going to let you pull away from me because this means too much to me Even.”

“Isak, you don't know what it's going to be like. You can't tie yourself down before you even know.” Even argues.

“My mom is schizophrenic so I do know what it means to be around during an episode. I'm telling you right now I'm choosing to care about you just the same no matter what because..” Isak knows what he needs to tell Even next. He wanted it to be perfect when he said what he has known for a while now, but Even needs to hear it now. “Because I love you Even.” Isak confesses looking right into those blue eyes.

Even looks at him with pure shock. Isak watches as Even tries his best to compose himself. Isak knows they probably look like a mess right now in the middle of this gallery, but Even needed to hear it.

“I love you so much Isak,” Even whispers back after several moments of shock. Isak kisses him softly on the lips. The kiss is delicate but passionate as both boys put all their feelings for each other into it.

After a while of kissing, they continue walking through the gallery silently. Them both processing, from last night to their declarations of love, it's a lot.

“I'm trying to let you in because you're really good for me and I hope I'm good for you too.” Even confesses after a while of comfortable silence between the two.

“You are,” Isak replies simply.

~

The next day at practice Even is staring holes into Isak's back the entire two hours. He knows he can't turn around and look back or he will jump Even right there. Ever since Wednesday morning when Isak woke up next to Even it's all he has been able to think about. Sleeping next to Even is pure bliss.

Isak can still feel Even's eyes on him as they gather around for the team meeting. He looks over at him and instantly regrets it. Isak thought it would be easier now that they are together. He thought looking at Even wouldn't affect him the same way now because he can touch Even all the time, but just the sight of his boyfriend still makes his heat race. Even's hair is all messed up from the pool and Isak just wants to run his fingers through it and pull. His rock hard abs are glistening with little water droplets. His pale muscular thighs are on full display, all for Isak.

“So it's very important you remember that,” Erick finishes saying when Isak finally tunes back in. He doesn't have a clue what his coach was talking about and he sincerely hopes it wasn't _that_ important.

“I have one last announcement before you all leave, it's very exciting!” Eskild shouts jumping up and down a little. Vilde is standing next to him looking just as excited. Isak can see Magnus watching her as always. “This weekend we are going on a team bonding cabin trip!” Eskild exclaims clapping his hands together.

“Yay!” Vilde shouts trying to hype everyone up. Magnus starts cheering along with a few others and eventually the whole team seems pretty excited.

Everyone calms down and starts heading to the locker room. The boys are walking with Isak talking excitedly about the upcoming trip.

“Dude I hope we can all room together!” Jonas claps Isak on the shoulder referring to the four of them.

“Yeah this is going to be so awesome,” Mahdi agrees.

“I wonder if Vilde is coming?” Magnus asks making a face.

Isak can only think of sharing a room with one certain boy. Having him to himself _all weekend._

He looks over at Even with adoring eyes. Even looks back with a smile. This is going to be a great weekend, Isak thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thank you for reading and getting to this point <3 I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabin trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating of this because there's some very light smut in this chapter. Like barely any but it's still there. I never write smut so forgive me if it's bad :l Anyways this chapter is super long but I just got excited about the cabin and I haven't updated in awhile so here you go :)

Chapter 10

 

Isak is packing up his bag to go on the team cabin trip this weekend. He is throwing in random articles of clothing when he gets to his underwear. He knows he might not even room with Even and even if he does he could sleep in shorts or something, BUT if he does room with Even and he wears only underwear to bed he _needs_ to go to the store, like now. All his underwear are old or have holes in them. Isak is about to storm out the door to go shopping when his phone buzzes.

 

 **Even:** hey baby I’m so excited to spend the whole weekend with you ;)

 

 **Isak:** we won't even be alone though :(

 

 **Even:** ;) ;)

 

 **Isak:** what is that supposed to mean?

Isak doesn't get an answer. He needs to get going to the store if he's going to be ready in time to go over to Chris's house. The team is meeting up there to carpool up to the cabin.

 

 **Isak:** Even!

~

Isak is standing in the checkout line with his new _red_ boxer briefs, he also has a pair of shiny black briefs that kind of resemble what he imagines a striper would wear but he just grabbed them last minute _okay?_ He knows Even might not even see these, but he has a hot boyfriend so he can't help but think what if? Especially after the text he received from said boyfriend earlier.

When he gets to the front of the line to checkout, he quickly throws some gum in with his purchases. It probably doesn't make what he is buying less embarrassing, but it seems better than just underwear.

Soon he is back at his apartment shoving the underwear to the bottom of his bag and scrambling out the door.

“Isak! Wait say goodbye at least,” Eva yells after him before he can rush down the stairs. He turns around and sets his bag down.

“Bye Eva,” Isak tells her as he wraps her in a hug. “Bye Linn,” he waves to her where she is peeking her head out of her room. She waves back and then with one last smile at Eva he is dashing down the stairs.

~

When he gets to Chris's, Jonas and the boys are already there in the living room. He walks over to them not knowing where Even is.

“Hey guys!” Isak greets happily.

“Hey man,” Magnus smiles, high fiving him.

“Isak, dude they are assigning rooms! Isn't that lame so much for rooming together,” Jonas says wrinkling his nose.

“Oh really?” Isak asks with a thoughtful look.

“Isak!” Even yells from the kitchen, which is getting crowded as more and more of the team arrives, Isak turns around towards the sound with heart eyes. Even waves him over.

“I'm going to go say hi to Even,” Isak says pointing towards the kitchen as he turns back to the boys.

“Okay see ya later man,” Mahdi waves him off.

“Hey maybe we can ride up in the same car though, yeah?” Jonas asks still pleading for a weekend spent with his boys.

“Yeah maybe,” Isak winks and then turns around trying not to flat out sprint to his boy.

“Hi,” Even says when Isak approaches the counter he is leaning against. He has his big crinkly eyed smile on that Isak loves.

“Hey baby,” Isak says quietly, trying to contain their little moment.

“Come here I have to show you something,” Even says leading Isak into a back hallway of the house.

“What do you have to show me back here?” Isak asks confusion across his face as he continues to follow Even.

“This,” Even turns around and pushes Isak against the wall kissing him hard with tongue and teeth. Isak is surprised by the sudden attack of passion. He quickly recovers and wraps his arms around Even’s neck, kissing him back. Even presses his tongue farther into Isak's mouth and he lets out an involuntary moan _._ Before he can be embarrassed over it Even is moaning back at the sound. Isak takes that as encouragement and he slides his fingers up into Even's hair and _pulls_ like he's been thinking about doing all week. This has Even panting into his mouth as they kiss harder and Isak's back gets pressed further into the wall.

Suddenly Even pulls back completely out of Isak's space. Isak slips down the wall slightly at the loss of contact.

“You sneaky boy,” Isak smirks.

“That really wasn't my plan, but you're so hot Isak!” Even tells him with a dark look in his eyes, full of promises for later. “I just wanted to talk alone for a second.”

“Yeah okay, but what's this about room assignments?” Isak asks impatiently as he remembers what Jonas said. He really doesn't want to be rooming with that homophobic third year or someone weird. Even probably knows where he'll be sleeping because he's the captain.

“I was getting to that,” Even shakes his head at Isak's demanding. “We'll be rooming together in one of the suites.” Even says triumphantly.

“Wait what?” Isak asks with shocked happiness. He starts grinning wider and wider. Even isn't any better.

“Well yeah,” Even says like it's not a big deal. “I told Chris as captains we should get to pick the rooms and his power hungry ego went with it. There's four suites so I told Chris we should give the biggest to the coaches obviously and then we should take the smaller two and pick one roommate and then give the fourth to Vilde. Then we shoved everyone else together in the bigger shared rooms of the cabin randomly. I put your boys together though,” Even adds smiling.

“You're so smart. I'm so excited this is going to be the best weekend,” Isak replies, his arms loosely hanging around Even's waist.  

“You're not mad that I'm taking you away from your boys. I know it's selfish, but I want you all to myself angel,” Even looks down at him guiltily.

“Mad? Even this is literally all I've been thinking about since Eskild announced the cabin trip. Ever since you slept over after the meet I just want to wake up next to you everyday,” Isak assures him shyly.

“Really?” Even asks in disbelief. “I feel the same way,” Even whispers looking into his eyes.

“Okay everyone's here let's get going! Everyone get in your assigned car please,” they hear Eskild shouting from the front of the house. Both boys sigh wanting to stay in this moment with just the two of them.

“Don't worry we'll have plenty of time for this,” Even says, nodding and pecking him on the lips before they are walking back to the kitchen. Everyone is grabbing their stuff to go, and heading out the door to the cars.

“The car you are riding up in coordinates with who you'll be rooming with so please look at the chat I have made to help this stay organized,” Vilde explains frantically holding up a color coordinated chart.

The whole team is in chaos as Vilde tries to organize everyone and get them in the correct car. Isak is riding with Even in Chris’s car along with Einar another third year that's rooming with Chris in his suite. This makes Isak once again the only first year in a group of third years. It shouldn't make him uncomfortable. He swims with these boys all the time and it's Even, but Isak is still shy and unsure.

They all pile into their assigned cars after twenty minutes of Vilde angrily trying to get everyone organized. Isak sits in the back with Even and Einar sits in the passenger seat as Chris drives. The team drivers were instructed to try to stay with the group so they look like a caravan heading down the highway towards the cabin.

For the first fifteen minutes of the four hour car ride Isak stays completely silent as the other boys mindlessly chat. Soon though,  Even starts to notice Isak's apprehensiveness and gives him a look that Isak can tell means “are you okay?” Isak gives him a small smile and a nod and tries to look less uncomfortable.

“So Isak how did you get a third year, who also happens to be captain, to invite _you_ to room with him?” Chris suddenly asks with a chuckle. Isak tenses slightly at that.

“Because Isak is our up and coming star! He's the future of this team Chris and he also happens to be a lot of fun,” Even winks at him quickly answering so he doesn't have to and Isak just really loves him.

“Oh what kind of fun Even?” Einar asks laughing with Chris. Isak's eyes bulge, but Even just laughs with them.

“First years really aren't all bad Chris,” Even shakes his head.

“Oh I know. Those Pepsi Max girls in the first year are _fun_ ,” Chris replies smirking.

~

Halfway through the trip Chris stops to fill gas and Einar gets out to buy a soda.

“Is everything okay sweetheart?” Even asks.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Isak assures him.

“Are you sure? You seem really... I don't know, uncomfortable?” Even says unsure of his response.

“Sometimes I just feel like I'm not good enough for you Even. I mean look at you, you're hot and older than me and a captain. I don't know it's stupid,” Isak replies feeling self-conscious.

“Isak, how could you think that baby?” Even grabs his hand across the middle seat. “I love you Isak. If anything I'm not good enough for you. It could never be the other way around,” Even says squeezing his hand lovingly. Isak's skin hums with electricity. Even said he loves Isak before but this is different. Before Isak said it first so maybe Even just felt like he had to say it, but now Even had just said it. Isak smiles a private smile for Even, who of course smiles back.

“Okay let's both agree we are good enough for each other so I can keep loving you back,” Isak decides unbuckling his seat belt so he can sit closer to Even on the seat. Even takes him in his arms as soon as Isak moves closer enough.

“Okay angel, as long as I can keep loving you that's all that matters.”

When the other two get back in the car Isak pulls out of Even's embrace, but he stays in the middle seat so he can still touch Even. He buckles himself in and the two boys up front, thankfully, don't say anything about his change of seats.

Isak tries to stay in the conversation as they get back on the road, but he is really tired and Even's shoulder looks way too comfortable. He slowly rests his head on Even, allowing enough time for Even to realize what he's doing and have plenty of time to stop him if he wants to. He doesn't, of course. Isak is just very unsure of where the boundaries lie when they are in public. He quickly forgets those worries when Even wraps an arm around him making him even more comfortable and coaxing him to sleep.

When Isak wakes up it's because Even is gently shaking him telling him they're here. He opens his eyes to see Even's smiling face. He looks like the sun, Isak thinks. Isak loves waking up to his beautiful face.

“Mmm sorry I fell asleep on you,” Isak says still smiling sleepily at his boyfriend.

“It's okay, I don't mind.” Even pulls him out of the car and goes around to the trunk to grab their bags. He grabs not only his bags but also Isak's bag.

“Even, I can carry my own bag,” Isak says trying to grab it from him.

“Come on you just woke up you're still groggy just let me do things for you Isak,” Even tells him walking off towards the cabin. Isak follows slowly behind still too tired to argue.

Eskild directs everyone to their room and then tells them to get settled in and come downstairs for dinner when they're finished.

Even leads them to their suite, Isak sleepily follows. He sets their bags down and Isak lays down face first on the bed. He knows he needs to stay awake for dinner but this bed is really comfy and he didn't sleep much last night thinking of Even and the trip.

“Baby, you just slept for two hours. We have to go to dinner,” Even chuckles looking down at him from where he is standing by the bathroom door.

“Mmm I'm sleepy Evy,” Isak hums turning his head towards his boyfriend with his eyes still closed. Even walks over to the bed and jumps on top of Isak. Isak lets out an “oouf” at the added weight on his back. Even hugs him closer, placing kisses on his exposed cheek.

“Did you not sleep well last night sweetheart?” Even asks, Isak can hear the slight concern in his voice.

“I did,” Isak lies.

“Good,” Even replies and then he grinds down on Isak's ass slightly. If Isak couldn't feel his semi-hard against him, he might've thought the grinding was unintentional.

“What are you doing? I thought we had dinner,” Isak says only slightly out of breath. Even grinds down a little harder this time. “ _Fuck,_ ” Isak half moans out.

“We do, but I plan to take full advantage of having this room to ourselves all weekend,” Even whispers seductively in his ear making him shiver. Isak doesn't know what exactly Even has planned, but he's glad he bought new underwear. “Okay now we really do have to get to dinner,” Even says getting off him and heading towards the door.

“Asshole,” Isak responds as he tries to get his breathing under control. Even laughs and waits for him opening the door, Isak walks out and Even follows slapping his ass on the way. Isak yelps and turns to glare at his stupid boyfriend.

When they finally make it downstairs everyone is already starting to get food.

“Isak man, what took you so long?” Mahdi asks walking up to him with a plate of food in hand.

“Oh I just wanted to get everything settled you know,” Isak shrugs.

“Well we're sitting over there,” Mahdi points to a table near the back of room where Jonas and Magnus are already sat.

“Okay, I'll just get food and come over then.” Isak nods and starts to walk into the kitchen where all the food is set up.

“Sorry I can't sit by you,” Isak says to Even once they are in the kitchen.

“Isak you don't have to apologize. It's not like you have to drop your friends for me all the time. I can share, I don't like to but,” Even chuckles.

“I know, but you wanted us to hang out all weekend you even got us to room together.” Isak frowns.

“Isak it's seriously fine,” Even says with a non-joking tone. “But tonight you're not leaving the bed.” Even adds, eyes darkening. Isak gulps, he wishes they were alone so he could kiss that gorgeous boy. Instead he turns back to the food and tries to put some on his plate without combusting with want.

~

After almost dropping his plate about five times he finally makes it over to the table with the boys. Even sits with Chris and Einar. As he sits down Magnus is giving him an awed look.

“What is it Mags?” Isak gripes throwing his hands up.

“How did you get to be best buds with _Even_?” He asks still looking in awe at Isak.

“What?” Isak asks squinting at his weird friend.

“He asked you to room with him!?” Magnus exclaims dramatically. “How do you get in with the third years Isak?”

“I don't know? He just wanted to room with me, it's not a big deal. We hang out sometimes you guys know that,” Isak looks down at his food.

“Dude, we're gonna get into so many parties this year, you're a legend man!” Magnus puts his hands up smiling.

“This doesn't mean anything Mags I don't know why you're being so weird,” Isak argues still looking down.

“Anyways, I'm just glad we're all together finally,” Jonas changes the subject hastily. “Well actually we're pretty close,” Jonas says, motioning to Mahdi and Magnus. “But Isak you're with Even so,” Jonas shrugs.

~

Dinner finishes up and Eskild insists on a campfire. They all head outside with s'mores supplies and blankets.

Isak sits with the boys but he isn't really paying much attention to them with Even sitting across from him, staring. They stare at each other intently while their friends talk around them. Isak wants to just go up to their room and jump him right now. He knows he can't though, so they just sit and torture each other with constant eye contact. Isak can't get Even's words from earlier in the kitchen out of his mind. What are they going to do tonight? Or did Even just mean cuddling? Isak doesn't think so considering Even's lust filled eyes. Isak looks back to the boys briefly needing a break from the intense staring. When he looks back Mahdi is already watching him with a strange knowing expression.

Isak doesn't look back at Even after that and soon it's getting late and Eskild wants them to head to bed because, “there's a lot of bonding to do tomorrow boys!” Isak tries his best to hide his excitement for a night with Even.

Isak gets up to the room first and he quickly throws off his jacket leaving just his t-shirt and then puts on his new red boxer briefs. He isn't confident enough to wear the sexy black underwear, but he doesn't put any shorts over his red underwear. He jumps in bed after brushing his teeth just in time for Even to walk in.

“Hei baby,” Even says, his face instantly melting into a soft smile at the sight of Isak tucked into _their_ bed.

“Hi, are you coming to bed with me?” Isak raises his eyebrows in question.

“Mmm, definitely.” Even starts taking off his jacket slowly. Isak watches him closely already excited for what the night will bring. Even starts to pull down his jeans but stops giving Isak a look from where he is watching him on the bed. “Is this okay?”

Isak scoffs, “yes, come here now.” Even pulls them the rest of the way down, exposing his boxers, and practically sprints into the bed with Isak.

Even wraps his arms around Isak pulling him to his chest, as they lay side by side. He runs his big hands down Isak's back slowly, making Isak's skin heat up where he feels Even's touch. Isak pulls him closer so they are flush together. Even's hands start to trail lower to his ass as he gains confidence to explore Isak further.

“ _Isak_ ,” Even moans under his breath as he grabs his boy’s ass. “What are you wearing baby?” Even lifts the blanket off of them to see Isak's tight red underwear. “ _Shit_ , those make your cute little ass look so good.”

“Ev,” Isak responds breathlessly. “I wore them for you,” Isak finally gets out.

“Fuck,” Even responds capturing Isak's lips with his own.

Isak can't believe the effect his little shopping trip is having on Even. He decides the awkward checkout line was so worth it for what's happening now. Even slides his tongue into Isak's mouth making him gasp.

They continue to kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. As the kiss heats up they start to slowly grind against each other. As they pick up the pace, thrusting against the other, Isak wonders what it would be like without all the fabric between them. The thought stirs something in his lower stomach pushing him closer to climax. Even kisses him harder, shoving his tongue farther into his mouth. The jerking between them starts to get less rhythmic as they both get closer to release.

The erratic grinding comes to a halt as both boys freeze, stilling in each other's arms, as their orgasms wash over them in a heavy wave. Isak can't think of any moment that can even begin to compare to this one right now as he comes in his new underwear with Even's arms around him.

~

They are lying in bed, just cuddling, after getting cleaned up and changed for the night. Even is running a hand through Isak's curls. They are lazily gazing into each other's eyes when Even breaks the peaceful silence.

“Did you really bring those along to wear for me?” He asks with a playful tone. Isak blushes.

“Yeah,” Isak mumbles into the pillow. He looks back at Even to see him wearing a pleased grin. This gives Isak more confidence, knowing he pleased his man, for when he adds, “I brought some even better ones... if you're good maybe I'll show you them tomorrow.”

Even practically growls, leaving Isak with a pleased smile of his own spreading across his face. “This weekend is going to be the death of me,” Even dramatically throws a pillow over his face. Isak giggles, pulling the pillow away to peck his boyfriend on the lips. Then he wraps his arms around Even and Even turns around so Isak is spooning him.

“Goodnight baby.” Isak places a kiss on the back of his neck. Even hums in contentment.

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Even replies, placing his hand on Isak's, which are placed over his stomach.

~

Isak wakes up to a noisy cabin, but he can't really be annoyed when Even is in his arms. His tightens his arms around his boyfriend, leaning up to kiss his cheek. The covers had been pushed to the side during the night. As Isak leans up to kiss his boyfriend's cheek again, in attempt to wake him up, he glances down and sees Even is hard. A sly smile spreads across Isak's face at that. He slides his hand down Even's torso towards the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers. He runs his finger along the strip of skin where his shirt doesn't cover, before the top of his boxers start. Then he palms Even through his underwear. Even moans in his sleep. Isak continues to touch him through the boxers. Even's moans get louder until he suddenly wakes up in confusion.

“Isak,” he hisses, sounding hoarse from sleep but alert.

“Morning babe,” Isak says, smirking at how affected Even is.

“Baby,” Even all but moans as Isak continues to palm him.

“What? Do you want me to stop?” Isak pulls his hand away, teasing his boy.

“No, please.” Even whines. Isak plays with the waistband of the boxers again. Then he slowly slips his hand in, feeling Even, skin to skin. Even moans at the new pressure. Isak slowly strokes him, marveling at Even's length. He picks up the pace with faster strokes, trying to make it good for Even. Even's moans get louder as he gets closer. He comes in Isak's hand and Isak thought he would be grossed out by this, but with Even he doesn't mind at all. They lay there with Even still panting for a few minutes before he turns around to look at Isak. “What was that?” He asks with a still blissed out look.

“You had a situation when I woke up so I figured I'd help you out baby,” Isak says innocently.

“Well that was one hell of a way to wake up.”

“Was it too much? Is it too soon?” Isak asks suddenly worried he pushed it too far.

“Isak no that was... amazing. Better than my dreams,” Even assures him dreamily.

“Were you dreaming of me baby?” Isak asks. Even blushes bright red.

“I mean wasn't that obvious?” Even squeaks.

“What did you dream?” Isak asks seductively. 

“About you... and your mouth,” Even pauses. “Your mouth around my cock.” Isak swallows hard at that. It's hot that Even was thinking about that, but Isak just felt exactly how big Even is and he's not sure that'll fit down his throat and not choke him.

“Fuck Ev,” Isak's not sure if he meant that in a scared or turned on way.

Suddenly Even is climbing on top of him, straddling his lap. “But you just took care of me so we'll save that for another time. Right now I'm going to take care of you.” Even says with a raised eyebrow, with his hands on either side of Isak's head. Even leans down and starts to kiss Isak deeply. Isak is just getting into it when there’s a knock on the door and it opens, causing both boys to jump.

“Hey Isak- _shit_ ,” he hears Magnus say and the door is closing again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Isak says looking up at a shocked Even who is still in his lap. He pushes him off to run after Magnus.

“Mags,” Isak calls once he is in the hall outside his and Even's room.

“Um Isak what did I just walk in on?” Magnus asks turning back to Isak from where he was going to walk away.

“Uh, Even and I..” Isak starts, but then stops as Even joins them with shorts on. Isak then realizes he's in his underwear while standing in the hallway. “Can we go back to my room to talk?” Isak pleads.

“Okay.” Magnus agrees slowly. They all walk back to the room. Isak pulls on some shorts and then turns back to Magnus with a guilty and nervous look on his face.

“So Even and I..” Isak starts again not quite able to get all the words out.  

“We're together.” Even finishes for him smiling.

“What?” Magnus exclaims.

“But you can't tell anyone,” Isak quickly adds, knowing his friend has a big mouth.

“Dude, how did you get Even? He's a third year, and hot!” Magnus asks, ignoring the warning. Even laughs and Isak just groans.

“Mags I'm serious you can't tell anyone. Jonas doesn't even know yet,” Isak says.

“Okay, but dude when did this happen?” Magnus asks seriously. “Oh my god this is why you were so defensive when I asked why Even wanted to room with you. And you just told me to chill,” Magnus shakes his head at this realization.

“Um, a few weeks ago.” Isak explains.

“Weeks?! Why haven't you told us man?” Magnus screeches.

“I didn't know how! I just came out, it's all been really fast,” Isak defends.

“You have to tell Jonas.”

“I know.” Isak looks down at his feet with guilt.

“So you guys are really together? Like boyfriends?” Magnus asks lightening the mood again.

“Yeah,” Isak replies, smile returning to his face as he looks up at his boy standing beside him.

“You guys are so good together,” Magnus coos.

“Shut up,” Isak grumps. Even and Magnus just laugh.

“Well I came up here to tell you sleepyheads breakfast is almost over, but I see you were occupied by other activities.” Magnus smirks. 

“Okay. Thank you Magnus we'll be down soon,” Isak says, pushing him out the door and trying to hide his blush.

“I can't believe that's how you told your friend about us,” Even laughs when the door shuts.

“Okay well that wasn't the plan,” Isak whines loudly.

“Come on baby let's just go eat,” Even says moving towards the door. Isak huffs but follows him downstairs.

~

After breakfast they are all ushered outside, for team building, by Eskild.

“Okay for our first bonding activity, we're going to do a human knot.” Eskild announces. “Everyone stand in a circle and grab the hands of two different people who are across the circle from you.” The team does as he says. Somehow, in all the shuffling Isak isn't standing by Even anymore. As he reaches out his hand a familiar hand takes hold. Isak looks up and meets Even's blue shimmering eyes that are full of mischief. Even winks at him and Isak blushes.

He ends up holding hands with Even and Einar, Chris's roommate. Isak tries really hard to focus on untangling himself from the knot so the team can win the game, but it's very difficult with Even's hand in his. He knows he can hold Even's hand anytime, but it still makes him giddy with love. He truly doesn't know when he turned into such a sap. He never used to want things like this, but now he just wants to hold Even's hand and go on romantic dates.

When they finally get everyone untangled, Eskild sends them on a scavenger hunt that lasts until lunch time.

After they finish lunch, Eskild is sending them back outside for canoeing. Isak is really missing Even. After not being able to talk to him during the scavenger hunt because he was on of a different team and the boys demanding he sit with them for lunch; Isak hasn't talked to him since this morning. This morning was great waking up in his arms but after the talk with Magnus it had been hectic. Isak really just wants time with Even, but the boys are already talking about trying to get a _big_ canoe so they can all four go.

“I heard someone say there's two canoes that can fit up to five people and the rest are two person canoes. If we get down there fast enough,” Jonas is saying as they are walking down towards the river after lunch with the rest of the team.

“Yeah I'm sure we can get one,” Mahdi agrees. Isak visibly deflates, but stays quiet.

Magnus seems to see this. “Oh shit, guys I think I left my phone at the cabin. I need to go get it!” Magnus exclaims.

“Dudeeee,” Mahdi groans.

“Mags you're so dumb sometimes,” Jonas shakes his head.

“Guys I really don't know where I put it please come help!” Magnus says frantically.

“Ugh, we're not getting a four person canoe now,” Jonas sighs.

“Isak why don't you go see if you can get us one?” Magnus suggests. Isak nods and the three boys are starting to head back when Magnus turns around and winks at him. Isak smiles, realizing his friend just made that whole thing up just so he can canoe with his boyfriend. Magnus is an even better friend than Isak realized.

Isak gets down to the shore where all the canoes are waiting. He instantly spots Even by a canoe with Chris, Einar, Nils and some other third year Isak forgot the name of. Isak knows he should've seen this coming, of course Even is canoeing with his third year friends. Isak is the one who won't tell his friends and chooses his friends over Even all the time. He feels so stupid, he has this gorgeous, third year, captain boyfriend and he's been blowing him off all weekend. Isak decides that ends here, he marches up to Even with his head high.

“Uh Even,” Isak says less confidently than he planned, but he feels less sure when he is in front of all the popular third years. Even turns around with a surprised look on his face, that melts into a big smile when he sees Isak. “Will you canoe with me?” Isak asks quietly, feeling shy again. All his confidence left when he got over to Even and all the third years gave him a weird look.

Even is practically glowing when he hears Isak's request. “Yes, of course I will.” Even turns back to Chris and the others, “sorry guys I'm going to canoe with Isak, but four people is enough in one canoe anyways right?” Even says smirking at their confused faces. He turns back to Isak and starts leading them to a two person canoe.

Just then the three boys get back down to the shore with Magnus's “lost” phone.

“Isak,” Jonas calls, the the of them walking towards him.

“The two five person canoes were taken when I got down here guys sorry!” Isak informs them. This is a lie, he has no idea what canoes are taken. He is having a hard time feeling guilty when he knows he'll be canoeing, alone, with Even. “Even offered to canoe with me so you three can all go together though!” Isak exclaims like this is an amazing idea and he's made such a sacrifice for them. “One of you can sit in the middle and that person just doesn't row,” Isak continues to explain excitedly.

“Oh,” Jonas replies looking a little upset. Now Isak feels bad, he hates upsetting his best friend, but he hasn't spent time with his boyfriend all day.

“Okay that's cool man,” Mahdi nods, giving him a look that kind of freaks Isak out; Mahdi always knows more than he lets on.

“Great, that's so awesome of you guys thanks!” Magnus says acting like this is the best possible outcome. He's playing along seamlessly with Isak's act and he has never been so grateful for his nosy friend.

“Yeah,” Jonas agrees, half-heartedly, before the three boys head off to find themselves a canoe.

Isak and Even get into their canoe to start down the river soon after the boys walk away.

They are on the river, a far enough distance away from other canoes that no one can hear them when Isak starts grinning widely at the back of Even's head. Pretty soon he starts cracking up and Even stops rowing to turn around and look at him accusingly.

“What is so funny?” Even asks him.

“I can't believe that worked,” Isak giggles. “I mean that was such a bullshit excuse, I can't believe they just went along with it!” Isak continues, laughing even harder.

“It kind of was,” Even agrees laughing too.

“I really missed you, we haven't barely talked all day.” Isak says turning serious when his laughter dies down.

“I always miss you, I wish we could always be touching. I feel almost incomplete when you're not in my arms or holding my hand or kissing me,” Even confesses.

“I know what you mean,” Isak replies. At this point they have both stopped rowing and they're just being pulled by the river’s current. Even sets his paddle in the boat and shuffles carefully to the back of the canoe where Isak is sitting. He sits across from him, their knees touching and takes Isak’s hands in his. They both lean forward at the same time, their lips meeting in the middle. It’s just a slow romantic kiss, no tongue,  just their lips pressed against each other.  Isak pulls away with a smile. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” Even replies and squeezes his hand.

They talk for hours as they paddle. Isak laughs and smiles more than he has in a long time. They soon realize dinner will be starting soon and start to paddle back. Isak is having such a good time with Even, just talking, he doesn’t want to have to leave him for dinner with the boys. He knows Jonas will want him to eat with them since he canoed with Even, but he just wants to stay right next to Even the whole night.

“Even can you slow down,” Isak asks as they approach the shore.

“Why?” Even asks him, turning around with a confused look.

“I just...” Isak starts and then trails off in embarrassment. “I want to spend as much time with you as possible and I don’t want to go eat dinner with the boys because I just want to stay right next to you.”

“Baby,” Even says with a pout. “I can sit with you and the boys, angel. All you had to do was ask.” Even shakes his head at his boyfriend fondly. “I just wanted to make sure you had time with your boys too.”

“I know, you’re the perfect boyfriend. Of course I know I could just ask, but I want you to have fun too. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hang out with my dumb friends just because I’m whiny and clingy.” Isak sighs.

“Isak! I’m the one who made room assignments just so I could room with you. I think I’m the clingy one. Also of course I want to hang out with your friends Isak. I’m dating you I want to know everyone who is important in your life.”

“Even if they don’t know how important you are to me?” Isak asks with a frown.

“You know I don’t care when you tell them, also hate to break it to you but Magnus already knows babe,” Even tells him laughing.

“Okay,” Isak says pleased. He starts helping Even paddle into shore, instead of sticking his paddle to the bottom to stop them like earlier.

~

When they get into the cabin, everyone is already eating after getting back earlier. They go and dish up a plate in the kitchen and set off to find the boys.

“What if they don't like me?” Even asks quietly as they're searching the porch for the boys.

“What?” Isak laughs turning to look at his boyfriend who is looking surprisingly _nervous_?

“I don't know?” Even says defensively.

“Even you're a captain and a third year I think they'll be in awe that you want to sit with us at all,” Isak shakes his head still laughing at his nervous boyfriend as they continue walking and he turns back around.

“Don’t laugh at me Isak! They could think I’m actually completely lame when they really talk to me,” Even says wringing his hands.

“Even, they aren’t going to think that baby.” Isak stops walking to look at him. “Don’t worry, just be yourself and they’ll love you just like I do.” Isak says with a smile.

“Isak,” Jonas calls from a table in the main room of the cabin. Isak turns finally seeing the boys and Magnus waves them over.

“Are you ready?” Isak asks Even quickly, he nods, and Isak starts walking over to his friends with Even right behind him.

“Hey man,” Mahdi greets him as they sit down across from the three boys.

“Hey guys. Even’s going to sit with us too, it that cool?” Isak gestures to the boy sitting next to him, who still looks nervous.

“Yeah, chill.” Mahdi nods.

“Oh our captain is sitting with us? A couple of first years?” Magnus asks laughter in his voice. “Why might that be?” He continues to tease them. Isak stomps on his foot under the table to get him to hopefully stop. Isak doesn’t want Even to feel more nervous, he knows his friend is going to enjoy teasing him until he stops keeping everything a secret. He justs wants to have a nice weekend with Even and then he’ll tell the other two.

“Uhh..” Even looks like a fish out of water and Isak is internally cursing Magnus.

“He’s just hanging out Magnus. Can you chill?” Isak says harshly.

“Uh okay, how was your guy’s canoe ride?” Jonas asks changing the subject after being silent since Even sat down with him.

They continue talking about their canoeing ventures as they eat and Even relaxes more and more throughout dinner. Isak is so proud of him and so happy to see him fitting in with his friends. At one point Isak can’t help but grab his hand under the table. He knows it’s probably not the best idea, but Even is so cute talking to his friends and no one can see them anyways. When he grabs his hand and laces their fingers together Even continues talking, but Isak can see his smile get brighter and wider.

After dinner everyone is tired from their long day of bonding and most of the team is heading to their rooms to chill and some people are watching a movie. Isak is ready to head upstairs to him and Even’s room to cuddle or _do other stuff._ He is about to tell Even just that when Jonas comes up to them.

“Hey Isak we’re going to watch the movie, are you coming?” Jonas asks.

“I was actually going to go to bed just now, or maybe just go and read for a bit,” Isak stutters.

“Oh, okay I get it. I’m sorry if these last two weeks have been hard you know?” Jonas says vaguely with a guilty expression.

“No, you don’t have to apologize you know this is just how I am.” Isak tells him seriously. He doesn’t want Jonas to think their fight was making his insomnia worse because he always has trouble with sleep and stress makes it worse, but Jonas doesn’t need that guilt.

“Okay man, well I hope you get some good sleep then, good night bro.” Jonas smiles warmly waving him off.  

“Thanks, good night.” Isak replies and then turns to make his way up the stairs. Even follows a few steps behind.

They crawl into bed together the second they enter the suite. Even wraps his arms around Isak and the younger boy melts into him, shifting as close as possible.

“Isak have you been having trouble sleeping?” Even asks quietly after a few minutes of silence in each other’s arms.

“Yes,” he answers even quieter.

“Baby, why haven’t you told me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. Also I don’t think about it when I’m with you and we’ve been sleeping together and then it’s not a problem.” Isak tells him honestly.

“What do you mean it’s not a problem?” Even asks. Isak buries his face into Even’s chest.

“I sleep better with you,” Isak says into his t-shirt.

“Baby,” Even strokes the side of his face lovingly. “I’m glad you sleep better with me because I love cuddling you to sleep, but you have to tell me when you can’t sleep so I can help. I told you, you can call or text me anytime.”

“I know you said that, but I just didn’t want to bother you.” Isak looks up at him picking his head up off Even to look him in the eyes.

“Isak I’m here for you, always, you can count on me.” Even holds his face in his hand, caressing his cheek.

“I love you so much,” Isak replies, tilting his chin up to kiss his boyfriend. Even kisses him back softly. They kiss slowly, both boys still thinking about their conversation. Isak is so thankful to have Even in his life, everyday Even proves to him again and again how much he cares. Isak never felt cared for so much before and sometimes he doesn't know how to handle it. Jonas cares about him, but Even is different. With Even it's so much more, he cares in a way that makes Isak feel unconditionally loved and cherished.

They kiss a little bit longer and then they both pull away to look at each other. Even slowly traces Isak's face with his finger.

“Why don't we get ready for bed and then we can cuddle until you fall asleep?” Even asks. Isak agrees even though he isn't tired yet. Isak goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and brings his whole bag with him.

He shuts the door and locks it behind himself. Then he goes to his bag and pulls the black underwear from the bottom of the bag. He has a plan for tonight and it entails more than just cuddling. He slips them on and turns to his reflection in the mirror. Isak blushes at how tight the briefs fit. He knows Even will like this, but he still feels a little self conscious. He wants to wear these for Even and tonight is their last night here. With one last look in mirror he opens the door and walks out in only the underwear.

Even is playing on his phone when he walks over to the bed. He sets the phone on the night stand when he hears Isak approach and he's turning back to say something to Isak when he sees the boy. Even's jaw drops and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, eyes wide and staring. Isak can feel the nerves setting in when Even doesn't immediately say something, but he tries to appear confident and holds his pose with a hand on his hip.

“Shit baby, you weren't kidding when you said you had better ones for tonight.” Even finally responds after an excruciating minute and a half. He looks really affected by Isak which makes him smile wickedly.

“Do you like them?” Isak asks innocently as he kneels on the bed in front of Even.

“Yes,” Even replies, looking out of breath and hot.  

“Good because we didn't get to finish what we started this morning,” Isak says moving closer to his boyfriend. Even moans, remembering this morning’s events and what was happening right before they were interrupted. Isak pushes him down on the bed and swiftly straddles him.

“Fuck baby,” Even says when Isak grinds down on him and begins kissing his neck.

Isak is just about to start kissing his lips, when Even flips them so he's on top. Isak giggles at his boyfriend looming over him. Then Even bends down and starts kissing him properly, slipping his tongue in. Isak moans as Even starts sucking and kissing on his neck. He doesn't realize that Even is leaving a mark until it's too late. He doesn't think he would've stopped him even if he did notice because it feels so amazing. They make out passionately for the rest of the night, occasionally snapping their hips against each other. Both of them are tired from the long day and they just want to kiss and be with each other without anything more. Isak is perfectly happy taking everything slow, Even is his first boyfriend and he wants everything to be perfect.

~

The next morning Isak and Even head down to breakfast feeling happy and smiling stupidly at each other. Isak is getting some cereal, while Even waits in line for pancakes. Isak is walking over to the table the boys are sitting at when he looks up and sees Jonas's jaw hit the floor. He then sees Jonas look behind him and he turns and sees he's looking right at Even. Isak looks back at his friends with a confused expression. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Isak asks.

“You fucker, what is that?” Jonas yells pointing at Isak's neck. Feeling more confused Isak looks down and then he sees it. The hickey Even left on his neck last night, there are two more placed under the collar of his shirt. He's going to kill Even.

Just then Even himself walks up to the table with a big smile that slowly fades as he sees Isak's distressed look of terror. Isak looks at him with wide eyes. Even stares back with confusion.

“Isak, you should've just told him if you were going to be so careless like that.” Magnus pipes up, smirking at the hickey. Even still looks confused as Isak sits down to hopefully explain.

“So, I’m guessing you have figured out what that's from,” Isak starts, putting a hand over his neck to hide the hickey.

“Wait,” Jonas interrupts, seeming to get over his shock enough to speak. “You told Magnus about your hookup, but not me?”

Isak cringes. “Well he kind of walked in on us yesterday and we didn't have a choice.”

“So how long has this been going on?” Jonas asks, clearly outraged.

“A few weeks,” Isak replies.

“What!” Jonas exclaims before Isak can finish.

“Wait, Jonas you don't understand. This isn't just a hookup. Even and I are together and I really care about him,” Isak can see Even smile at that out of the corner of his eye.

“Like he's your boyfriend?”Jonas asks rather loudly.

“Keep it down,” Isak hisses. “But, yes. Look the only reason I didn't tell you is because I don't want to get Even in trouble for going against the rules.”

“So you think we would snitch on you Isak?” Mahdi asks. He's been strangely quiet throughout this whole conversation and doesn't seem at all phased by the news.

“No, of course not. It's just I needed to make sure this was real before I put either of us in danger of getting kicked off the team,” Isak tries to explain. Even takes his hand comfortingly under the table.

“But it is?”Jonas asks with something Isak can only describe as hope, in his eyes. “Real?”

“Yeah,” Isak nods, smiling at Even.

“I knew something was going on between you too,” Mahdi says leaning back in his chair with a grin.

“Wait what? How?” Isak squawks.

“Just the way you look at each other,” he shrugs.

Just then Eskild starts trying to direct them outside for bonding.

“This conversation isn't over,” Jonas says glaring at Isak and Even.

~

“We're going to do speed dating activity, so I'm going pair all of you up and you can go and sit wherever you want. The only rule is one of you has to be talking for the full five minutes. Then you'll come back here when I blow the whistle and you'll switch and repeat that until everyone gets to talk to everyone!” Eskild explains, excitedly clapping. Vilde stands next to him smiling, his loyal supporter. Knowing her this activity was her idea it seems like something she would suggest, Isak thinks.

Isak gets paired with another sprinter first, so they spend their five minutes talking about times. A few rounds later he gets paired with Even and Isak sighs in relief, they haven't gotten to talk alone after this morning's breakfast.

“Are you okay baby?” Even asks when they sit down.

“Yeah, of course. Are you?” Isak asks, more concerned for how his boy is doing than anything else.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

“I don't know. They're _my_ friends, just because I trust they won't say anything doesn't mean you do,” Isak explains.

“I trust you and that's all that matters. Also I love telling people you're mine,” Even smiles.

“Yeah, speaking of that. What the hell is this?” Isak points to the hickey exasperated.

“Sorry babe, but you knew I was doing that last night.” Even giggles, showing Isak he doesn't feel bad at all.

“Even, you could've at least told me it was visible.” Isak huffs.

“I love seeing you all marked up baby,” Even says, his eyes darkening.

“I swear to God! Don't say stuff like that. I wish I could kiss you right now, you're so fucking hot.” Isak growls. Even winks and the time is up.

“I'm seriously very proud of you Isak, telling your friends was a big step.” Even says seriously as he is getting up to switch. Isak turns into goo at that and can't help, but pull Even into a quick hug.

“Thank you,” Isak says kissing Even under the ear before releasing him from the hug. Even smiles warmly at him before going to his next partner, who happens to be Magnus. Isak doesn't even want to know how that'll go. He turns away before he can cringe too hard. He sits down with his new partner and realizes it's Jonas.

“Hey man,” Isak says awkwardly.

“Isak what the hell?”Jonas looks mad, but also very hurt. Isak doesn't even know what to say.

“I'm sorry,” he starts. “For everything. For lying and blowing your guys off and how shitty I've been acting lately. I'm really sorry.” Isak hopes Jonas can see the truth behind his apology and doesn't stay too mad for very long.

“Isak I'm not mad. I'm just hurt that you didn't want to tell me,” Jonas says looking sad. Isak hates himself, this is his best friend and he thinks Isak doesn't want to tell him about his life, all because Isak wasn't ready.

“I did want to tell you Jonas,” Isak sighs. “It just happened so fast and I just came out and everything was happening all at once. It's not like I wanted to lie to you though.”

“But I'm your best friend.”

“I know and I'm sorry I've been such a shitty best friend. I hope you still want me,” Isak grimaces.

“You'll always be my best friend Isak,” Jonas replies with a smile. Isak smiles back. “But you really like him huh?”

“Yeah, I think I love him Jonas.” Isak tells him, he thinks sticking to honesty is the best option going forward.

“Shit. That's really soon,” Jonas raises his eyebrows.

“I know sometimes it scares me how much I've fallen for him in a few weeks. I think that might also be why I didn't want to tell anyone. It happened so fast it almost feels like a dream,” Isak continues openly.

“Well don't think he's getting off the hook just because you're already in love with him. I'm going to have a talk with him and make sure he checks out,” Jonas says sternly.

“What?” Isak asks with wide eyes. But before he can protest the five minutes are up and Jonas is getting up to go to his next partner.

Even and Jonas are paired up next and Isak is completely ignoring his partner as he strains his ears to hear what they're saying.

“So you and Isak huh?” He hears Jonas ask with a no bullshit tone. Isak already doesn't like where this is going.

“Um.. yeah,” Even sounds so uncomfortable and it takes everything in Isak to not go over there and comfort him right that second.

“And what exactly are your intentions? Isak may love you or whatever, but I'm here to make sure he doesn't get hurt,” Jonas says. Isak groans and turns to glare at his best friend from across the yard.

“I...” Even stutters and Isak is about to actually get up and go over there when Even speaks again stopping him. “I just want Isak to be happy. If that's with me than I'll be the luckiest man in the world and if not, that's okay too as long as he's happy. I know we just met so maybe I sound crazy, but I care about him so much and I could never hurt him, at least not intentionally.  I can't really imagine my life without him anymore though.” Isak hears every word and he has to try his hardest not to cry at Even's beautiful words. Jonas seems speechless at this.

“I'm really glad to hear that. Isak deserves someone who makes him happy,” Jonas says, recovering after a beat of silence.

~

After they finish that bonding activity it's time for lunch. Isak sits with his friends and Even, he’s so relieved to have them all together and not have to lie.

“Hey I heard you two talking,” Isak says gesturing to Even and Jonas.

“What do you mean?” Jonas asks, feigning innocence.

“You were trying to scare him off,” Isak accuses. “But you were perfect of course,” Isak says turning to his boyfriend with loving eyes.

“You heard that?” Even asks blushing. Isak loves when he blushes, it's so cute and rare of his confident boyfriend.

“Yes, and it almost made me cry baby.” Isak says, cupping his cheek and forgetting for a moment it's not just them two. Even beams at him.

“Baby!?” Magnus screeches. “You guys are so cute my heart hurts.”

“Shut up,” Isak grumbles, pulling his hand away as he remembers where they are.

“I was not trying to scare him off just for the record,” Jonas says. “I was simply making sure he's good enough for you.”

“Jonas! Have you seen him? I'll never find someone this hot who likes me back ever again, don't mess this up.” Isak jokes.

“Isak seriously, you're like family bro. Of course I was going to check up on your boyfriend,” Jonas tells him with an eye roll.

“But you're the hot one baby,” Even tells him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You're both ridiculous, but I love you both very much and I'm so relieved you're all getting along,” Isak says, sticking with his honesty pact.

The rest of lunch goes smoothly, everyone getting along seamlessly.

Pretty soon it's time to pack up and get going home. Isak is a little upset because he loved spending so much time with Even, but he firmly believes it's not making him grumpy at all. _No way._

He is throwing stuff violently into his suitcase when Even comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his stomach.

“Even, I need to pack! Get off,” Isak says trying to push his arms off.

“Isak, what's wrong sweetheart?” Even asks, holding on tightly to his middle.

“Nothing, I'm fine! Why would anything be wrong? God Even,” Isak snaps.

“Okay,” Even says coldly as he lets go of Isak and starts to walk away. Isak immediately feels guilty and awful.

“No wait, Even I'm sorry!” Isak turns around reaching for his boyfriend. “I'm so sorry baby,” Isak says when Even walks back towards him cautiously. He pulls Even into his arms, petting his hair softly. “I'm just kind of sad that we're leaving,” Isak admits. “These last few days have been amazing, spending every minute with you. And now I'm lashing out at you when all you've done is be the perfect boyfriend. I suck, I'm really sorry.”

“It's okay, you don't suck. I get it, I'm sad we're leaving too.” Even says putting his arms back around Isak.

“I wish I could sleep in your arms every night,” Isak tells him softly.

“Me too angel.”

“Okay I really should finish packing now,” Isak says, pulling away after a few minutes.

~

They drive back in the same cars. Isak falls asleep on Even in the back of Chris's car again. This time he doesn't even bother trying to stay awake for the first half, he sits right next to Even and falls asleep just minutes into the drive.

When they get to his apartment he's still half asleep, but he remembers Even carrying him and all their bags up to his room.

He wakes up a few hours later to find Even next to him in his bed. Still groggy from sleep he doesn't question it, just curls back into his boyfriend's body and falls back to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always I appreciate all of you so much :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even eats lunch with the boy squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what this is, but enjoy ;)

Chapter 11

 

Isak wakes up Monday morning in strong, warm arms. He smiles remembering yesterday when Even carried him up here and stayed with him all night. He fell asleep on Even in the car and he was so sweet carrying all their stuff up while picking Isak up bridal style to take him to bed.

Isak rolls over to rest his chin on Even's chest.

“Evy,” Isak coos sweetly, kissing his boyfriend's bare chest. “Wake up baby.”

“Hmmm .. Morning sweetheart,” Even replies opening his eyes with a huge smile on his sleepy face.

“You stayed,” Isak says trying to keep his big smile at bay, and failing.

“Of course,” Even says cupping his cheek. “I love waking up with you.”

Isak giggles happily. Then he sees the clock behind Even's head and groans realizing they have to get up for school.

“We have to go to school,” Isak sighs.

“Yeah,” Even agrees with a grimace. “I'll make you breakfast?”

Isak's smile returns at that. “Okay.” 

~

Isak is sitting at the kitchen table watching Even cook. He looks so cute being all domestic. Isak can't wait for more mornings like this with Even cooking for him. He gets lost thinking of living with Even; getting to wake up next to his boyfriend every morning would be a dream.

Just then Eva walks into the kitchen disrupting his fantasy. Her face goes from neutral to complete shock as she sees Even cooking in their kitchen.  

“Oh. My. God.” Eva says, mouth open in surprise.

“Um hi,” Even says as he turns around in confusion.

“Uhhh..” Isak stares at the scene in front of him in horror. “Eva this is Even. Even, Eva.” Isak introduces them.

“I can't believe we're finally actually meeting! I'm sorry about the other day walking in, but I'm so happy to meet you,” Eva shoots forward excitedly taking Even's hand in a vigorous handshake.

“It's good to meet you too,” Even replies politely. Isak just stares. He doesn't want Eva to say anything embarrassing but he kind of wants them to meet because it's Even, he wants the world to know that he has him.

“I'm so glad my grumpy little Isak has someone to make him so happy,” Eva tells Even. “Seriously, you should have seen him last week,” Eva starts laughing.

“Okay Eva, please stop.” Isak tries to derail her embarrassment train, but it's too late.

“He actually smiled in the mornings! Do you know how rare that is? Of course not he probably smiles all the time with you, he's so gone for you.” Eva continues. Even laughs, clearly enjoying her over-sharing.

“Okay that's enough,” Isak says through a blush. Eva cackles walking out of the kitchen. “She's so embarrassing, this is why I didn't want you two to meet!” Isak squeaks when she leaves the room, blush still faintly painting his cheeks.

“You're so cute when you're embarrassed though!” Even winks. Isak rolls his eyes. 

~

Isak smiles through all of his morning classes. He had an amazing weekend with his boyfriend and then he woke up in his arms and now he gets to see him at lunch. Isak doesn't think this day could get any better. 

 

**Even:** Baby are you sure it's okay I sit with you at lunch? 

 

**Isak:** of course! why wouldn't it be? 

 

**Even:** What if your friends don't want me to. 

 

**Isak:** Aww you're so cute and nervous! Don't worry babe they love you and they don't mind if you sit with us and even if they did, they know it makes me happy so they wouldn't say anything. But they really like you! 

 

**Even:** How do you know? 

 

**Isak:** Even! You're being silly just find me after class and we'll go together

Isak loves his silly boyfriend. He can't believe strong, confident Even is so scared of his little first year friends.

After the bell rings Isak goes to find Even. He spots him waiting outside the classroom for him. Isak grins stupidly at him as he walks over. Even smiles, but has a scared look on his face.

“Baby, why are you so worried?” Isak asks, smoothing the frown lines on his boyfriend's forehead.

“I don't know. It’s just when Jonas was talking about if I’m good enough for you it kind of got to me. I just want to be as good as you believe I am and I'm afraid I'm not,” Even says in distress.

Isak hates his best friend at the moment. He knows deep down Jonas meant no harm and he's just looking out for Isak, but in this moment all Isak can see is Even's sad face and it kills him.

“Even.” Isak grabs his face so they are eye to eye. “You are so good. You don't have to try to be something more, you are perfect. I couldn't be happier baby. Don't worry about Jonas,” Isak tries desperately to get his point across to Even. “I swear I'm gonna kill Jonas,” Isak says under his breath looking away angrily.

“No. Isak I get why Jonas acted like that, he cares about you. You shouldn't be mad at him. I just get worried... about my bipolar,” Even says looking away. Isak pulls him into a hug.

“I would never leave you because of that. I love every part of you and being bipolar is just another one of those parts. I'm so sorry you feel that way baby because I never want you to think you aren't good enough. I love you so much and you make me so happy and I hope one day you'll see that.” Isak almost has tears in his eyes; Even feeling like this breaks his heart.

“I love you too. It's so much more than that though. I need you. All the time I spend with you is so precious to me. You make my life full, like something was always missing until I met you and now everyday is a wonderful gift,” Even responds. Isak is stunned by his words. He wonders how Even could even think he isn't good enough, when he says things like this. Isak doesn't even know what to say. He doesn't know how to assure Even that he loves him just as much.

“You're so wonderful. I don't even know what to do with you sometimes. How can you speak beautiful poetry to me, but think you aren't good enough Ev?” Isak asks, chuckling. Even smiles and pretty soon they are both laughing and smiling at each other softly. Isak kisses him on the cheek and takes his hand leading them to lunch.

They get to the cafeteria and go join the line for waffles. Isak angles his body away from Even so he can't see him text his group chat. 

 

**Isak:** Even is sitting with us today. Please tone it down a little he's having a hard day and you freaked him out Jonas! 

 

**Jonas:** I'm sorry he's having a hard day, but I needed to make sure he wasn't going to hurt you so... 

 

**Magnus:** Even is sitting with us!! 

 

**Mahdi:** I'll keep them in line

 

**Isak:** Mahdi do you want me to get you an extra waffle? I think you officially just became my best friend

 

**Jonas:** What the hell? 

 

**Mahdi:** YES DUDE!

Isak rolls his eyes at his friends and puts his phone away, huffing out a laugh.

“What?” Even asks smiling. He seems to be in a better mood since they entered the cafeteria.

“Nothing,” Isak smiles. “I just need to get an extra waffle for Mahdi.” 

~

They finally get their food and go to sit with the boys. Isak sits down right next to Jonas and pulls Even with him, so he is between his two boys. Mahdi and Magnus are sitting on the other side.

“Here you go dude,” Isak says, forking the extra waffle from his plate to Mahdi's.

“You are the best!” Mahdi says rubbing his hands together with an excited smile.

“Hey Even,” Magnus greets, grinning wider than necessary.

“Hi,” Even smiles back and Isak can feel his body relax slightly. Isak is secretly very grateful for Magnus.

“So, do any of your friends know about Isak, Even?” Jonas asks. Even seems to tense up again. Isak grabs his hand under the table and runs his thumb over his knuckles. Even relaxes after that.

“No, Isak wanted to keep it a secret so I was fine with that. Also most of them are in swim team and I don't want them to have to keep secrets or anything.” Isak squeezes his hand encouragingly.

“Oh,” Jonas says dumbly. Isak shoots him a look to hopefully get him to stop with his uncomfortable questioning.

“Speaking of swimming, Eskild sent some cryptic email about shaking it up at practice. Know anything about that captain?” Magnus asks. Isak breaths a sigh of relief at his friends finally speaking to Even normally  _ Jesus Christ Jonas. _

“I'm not sure. It's kind of hard to tell with Eskild. He likes surprises and he isn't afraid to do crazy things so, we'll see?” Even smiles and the boys chuckle. Isak smiles at his boys all together getting along.

They fall into easy conversation after that. Before Isak can blink lunch is over and they're all smiling, including Even, making Isak's heart warm and fuzzy. 

~

Isak and Even part ways with the boys at the end of the hall with a wave. Even walks Isak to his class, before he goes in he turns to Even happily.

“I really liked having you four all together,” Isak tells Even with an adorable smile. “I love you so much Even.”

“I'm so glad you're happy baby, I love you too.” Even hugs him goodbye before heading to class. Isak sighs as he watches Even walk down the hall, to his class, backwards with raised eyebrows. He looks so good all the time, he has his jean jacket on, looking absolutely  _ sinful  _ I'm Isak's mind. Isak goes in regretfully after he sees Even turn the corner. He wishes he could spend every moment with that boy.

His class drags on painfully slow. Isak tries to patiently wait for practice with his boy, but he can't. Everything is just so good right now, the boys know and are totally okay with it and he's just happy. He decides to just text Even because he's not paying attention as it is anyways. 

 

**Isak:** Have I told you how much I love your smile? It lights up the room and brightens my day. And when you smile really big, your eyes get all crinkled up and it's so adorable.

Isak sends this before he has a chance to regret it. 

 

**Isak:** I'm sorry I know I'm ridiculous for missing you already but I'm just happy :) 

 

**Even:** I miss you too love and I'm printing out that text to hang on my wall. That was the cutest shit, you soft baby. 

 

**Isak:** I just want you to know you're my sun. The light of my life.

Isak sends this without a second thought to how sappy he sounds. He knows Even makes him like this and he doesn't care anymore. He wants Even to know these things.

Just then the bell rings. Isak is walking out of his classroom to go to his last class of the day. He enters the hallway and is immediately tackled by a tall lanky boy.

“Baby, you can't just text me stuff like that what the hell?” Even shouts at him as he's still hugging him tightly.

“Even!” Isak tries to push him off while giggling. Even just holds tighter and starts kissing all over his face with little pecks.

“You're such a beautiful person Isak, inside and out.” Even says as he stops kissing him. 

“Thanks baby,” Isak says melting into an inevitable smile. “I meant it, you are my sun.” Even hugs him closer, kissing the top of his head lovingly. “I’m just so bad with words when it's in the moment, but you make my life full too.”

“Skip last hour with me,” Even says.

“I mean all I do in class is think about you anyways so,” Isak trails off, looking up at Even through his lashes.

“Come on, I want to show you something.” Even grabs his hand and starts leading them around the school. They walk up some back hallway stairs Isak doesn't recognize. After three flights of stairs, they come to a door at the end of a small hallway.

“Even where are we going?” Isak asks. The hallway looks sketchy. Isak trusts Even, but he doesn't want to die.

“Come on it's right out here,” Even pleads pulling Isak down the hallway to the door. He pulls open the door and they step out onto the roof of the school.

“Whoa, how did you know how to get up here?” Isak asks as Even pulls them to the edge to look out on the city.

“Isn't it cool?” Even asks smiling excitedly.

“Yeah,” Isak agrees. Even pulls him close again. He kisses him softly on the lips. Isak grips his jacket like he did those weeks ago at the party. This time though, he kisses him deeply and slips his tongue in. Even responds, putting one hand on Isak's back and the other at the back of his neck. Even grabs the hair at the back of Isak's neck as the kiss heats up. When they pull away both boys are panting. 

“I needed to get you somewhere private to do that,” Even tells him, still looking wrecked from the kiss, with red swollen lips.

“All that from just a little text?” Isak teases. “What would happen if I called you?”

“You wanna find out?” Even asks him with a dark look in his eyes. Isak feels his dick twitch. Even looks hungry for him and Isak would give him everything.

Before he can respond the bell rings and both boys remember where they are.

“We have to go to practice,” Isak states. He remembers all the secrets and weird stuff with Eskild at that moment. With a sigh Isak starts to walk towards the door with Even right behind him. He puts a hand out to open the door, but Even stops him.

“Do you hate swimming?” Even asks sadly.

“What? No, of course not.” Isak gives him a look of confusion.

“I feel like you don't like to go anymore. I know stuff with Eskild has been weird,” Even starts to say and then stops. “I just want you to be happy and if swimming makes you unhappy then you don't have to go Isak. Life is too short to do things that make you unhappy baby.”

“I do have fun, really. I like everyone on the team and stuff with Eskild has been weird, but that's okay. And getting to spend time with you makes it all worth it,” Isak assures him. Even smiles back contently, then pushes the door open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Even keeps asking Isak to skip class and he obviously keeps saying yes, but don't worry his education is not suffering. He's still the same old biology nerd I swear!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swim team learns to dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was kind of boring and lame so I tried to make this one better! Hopefully y'all enjoy! I love all you guys so much thank you for reading <3

Chapter 12

 

Isak and Even get to practice a little late and as they rush into the pool they realize no one is in their suit. They look at each other confused.

Coach Erick spots them and glares at Even. He hates tardiness, they both know this and they sheepishly gather around with the other swimmers trying not to get yelled at.

“So now that our usually more responsible captain is finally here,” Eskild says glaring at both Even and Chris. Even sighs and Chris just laughs.

“Aren't you proud? We're rubbing off on each other,” Chris gestures to him and Even as he addresses their coach.

Eskild huffs and continues, “Today the wonderfully patient dance team has agreed to teach you all to ballroom dance so that's what we will be doing instead of swimming today!” Eskild announces. The team looks super excited about this, cheering and laughing. Isak just gives an unamused grunt. He doesn't want some little dance chick touching all up on him and he  _ definitely  _ doesn't want some dance chick touching Even. At least he doesn't have to get his hair wet today.

“This is a very important opportunity for school wide bonding so please take this seriously,” Coach Erick adds with his no messing around tone.

“Okay let's go!” Eskild says kicking a leg in the air. Isak notices then that Eskild is wearing neon leg warmers with leggings for their day of dancing. He leads them to the dance studio, which is down the hall from the pool.

They get into the dance studio where all the dancers are waiting and are directed to stand in a line. One by one, they are paired up with a dancer to learn with. Isak can't help but notice Even's dancing partner is the pretty blonde that was flirting with Even at Chris's party. It doesn't make him mad  _ it really doesn't _ , he thinks to himself.

Isak's partner is a brunette with short brown hair. She's the type of girl Isak would pretend to be into at party, if this was a month ago. Now he is perfectly happy with a certain blue eyed boy.

Nevermind that said boy has his hand on another girl's lower back. Isak knows they're just learning to dance and you have to touch to dance, he has his hand in his partners hand as well, but seeing their hands on each other irritates him. As the music starts  Even seems to be enjoying this whole thing way too much for Isak's liking. Isak is not enjoying his time with ...  _ Emily _ ? He can't remember her name, but he's not having fun. As she tries to teach him the steps he is having a hard time focusing while he looks over at Even again. He is laughing with his partner and flashing that big crinkly eyed smile.

Isak is livid, he wants to be the one with Even's hand on his back, making him smile and laugh. Instead he's here with Erica. He sees his friends laughing and having a good time with their dancers as well and he feels almost bad for ignoring his partner. He doesn't even remember her name, but then Even laughs particularly loud and Isak looks over to see Even's body pressed right up against the blonde’s. They are way too close for just learning, Isak thinks angrily as he starts seeing red. Then Even dips her and his face gets dangerously close to hers and Isak can't take it.

He storms out of the studio like an angry tornado. He slams open the door to the hallway, stomping his feet the whole way.

He knows he's being ridiculous as he stands in the hallway seething, but Even is  _ his goddammit! _

He's trying to calm himself down when he hears the door to the studio open. His head snaps up to see a worried looking Even. He sighs really not wanting to explain his behavior.

“Isak?” Even calls to him looking distraught.

“What?” He snaps.

“Are you okay?” Even asks, eyebrows raised at his snarkiness. “You stormed out,” Even trails off, walking closer to him. Isak folds his arms with a pouty expression.

“I'm fine, you can just go back in and dance,” Isak replies, motioning at the door. Jealousy is prevalent in his tone as he mumbles under his breath, “looked like you were having a lot of fun with that girl anyways.”

“Isak,” Even squawks, trying to hold back a laugh. “Are you... are you jealous?”  Isak glares at him, scrunching up his face in disgust.

“No,” he sneers. “What? Why would you even ask that? Of course not,” Isak tries desperately to defend himself.

“Baby, you don't have to be jealous. She's just some dance chick. I love you,” Even says trying to pull Isak into his arms. He holds back, still feeling angry at his boyfriend. Although, he can feel his resolve slipping as Even smiles at him warmly.

“I'm not jealous. I just don't like seeing your hands on some girl,” Isak says keeping his arms folded, even as Even tries to get him to open up by touching him. It almost works, but Isak is stubborn.

“Isak that's how you dance,” Even exclaims throwing his hands in the air, backing up, not attempting to touch him again.

“Fine then just go back in and dance with her!” Isak shouts, he is seconds away from turning on his heel to go who knows where.

“I already know how to dance. I don't need to go back in there, especially not when you're upset angel.” Isak crumples at that. He tries to stay mad, but Even's face looks so genuinely upset that he can't. His face softens and Even notices, taking it as a sign to continue. “I can teach you how baby. I'll put my hands on you, where they belong.” Isak bites his lip to keep from smiling. He has already gotten over being mad. Even spoils him even when he knows he's being a brat.

Even walks slowly over to him and takes his hand in his. He wraps the other around Isak's waist to settle on his lower back. Isak places his hand on Even's strong shoulder. Even pulls them together, chest to chest. Then he slowly begins to waltz them around the hallway to the music, faintly playing from the studio. Isak looks up at him in awe. Even moves them so smoothly. After a few circles Even dips Isak elegantly. Then he slowly lowers his head to place a delicate kiss to Isak's lips as they are suspended in the dip. Isak kisses him back with fervor.

“I'm sorry I'm such a brat,” Isak says as Even pulls them back upright. They are still face to face, centimeters away from touching. Isak suddenly looks down feeling embarrassed over his behavior.

“It's okay love,” Even says rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. “It's kind of cute how jealous you got,” Even chuckles lightly. Isak scoffs and huffs out a laugh, cheeks reddening. “You know you don't have to worry though baby. I'm all yours.”

“I know I was just being a stupid jealous boyfriend,” Isak replies sheepishly.

“Should we go back in?”

“No,” Isak says quickly. “I mean... can we just stay here? Please,” Isak begs, giving him puppy dog eyes. “I want to dance with you Ev.” That does it, Even was already convinced by Isak’s begging, but that was too cute for Even to resist.

“Yes, we can stay. Whatever you want baby,” Even kisses his cheek, pulling him back in by the hips. Isak puts his hands around Even's neck as they sway to the music.

They dance for a bit longer, laughing and smiling brightly at each other. Then the door to the studio opens and Jonas steps out. Isak and Even jump apart, surprised by the sudden noise.

“Oh it's just you, hey Jonas!” Isak responds smiling at his friend.

“Isak what are you doing out here? You should be in there. Before you get in trouble,”Jonas says looking annoyed at the pair.

“We were just talking for a bit, we'll come back inside.” Isak tries to sound regretful to calm Jonas's annoyance, but he is all too happy to have been dancing with Even.

Jonas rolls his eyes and walks back into the studio without them. Even gives Isak a concerned look.

“He seemed kind of mad,” Even says quietly. 

“Nah, it's fine. He's just been a little weird lately,” Isak replies with a frown. His best friend is usually very laid back and less rude.

Even gives him a guilty look that Isak doesn't quite understand and then starts walking back into the studio without another word. Isak follows him with a scowl. He isn't excited to dance with someone other than Even. His scowl gets bigger when he sees Even with that blonde again. He knows he's being dumb, so he puts on a fake smile and walks over to  _ Ellen _ ?

“Where did you go Isak?” She asks with a too enthusiastic tone.

“Uhm, to the bathroom.”

“Oh okay! Are you ready to dance again?” She asks with a huge smile that makes Isak want to roll his eyes, he refrains simply nodding his head. 

~

After two grueling hours of dancing with Ella, practice is finally over. Isak is about to sprint over to Even when he hears, “bye Isak,” from behind him.

He turns around quickly replying, “bye Ellie,” before running towards his boyfriend.

“It’s Emma,” he hears faintly in the background, but he's too busy trying to find Even. It's like he disappeared, Isak swears he just saw him and now he's gone? Isak figures he headed to the locker room already so he catches up with his boys to walk with them instead.

“Hey guys, how was dancing?” Isak asks as he approaches them.

“Oh good dude! Those dancing chicks are hot,” Mahdi says with a smile.

“Not as hot as Vilde,” Magnus argues.

“Oh shut up man,” Mahdi laughs. Isak laughs with him loudly before noticing Jonas isn't laughing and he seems uncharacteristically quiet. Isak furrows his brow with worry for his friend.

They enter the locker room and Isak if about to go look for Even when he sees Jonas making a face that looks almost angry. Worry gets the best of him and he corners his friend before Jonas can set his stuff down by Magnus and Mahdi.

“Is everything okay man?” Isak asks in the most polite way he can while still sounding concerned.

“Why would you care Isak? Why don't you go find Even?” Jonas shouts. Isak flinches at his raised voice but tries not to let it bother him as he presses on.

“Jonas of course I care. What's wrong?” Isak tries again, he braces himself for more yelling. Jonas doesn't usually yell at Isak because he knows that it reminds Isak of his days spent in his father's house. This means Jonas is really upset with him. His friend is usually very caring and calm headed.

Jonas takes a deep breath before looking back at Isak and replying much quieter. “Nothing Isak it doesn't matter,” he sighs.

“Jonas you're my best friend. If you're upset of course it matters.”

“It's just... nevermind it's stupid.” Jonas tries to get past Isak, but Isak isn't having it, blocking his path.

“Come on, we've been best friends since we were like five. Just tell me.” Isak pleads, trying to convince his perturbed friend.

“It's just ever since Even came into your life, you're always together and that's great. I'm so glad you're happy Isak you don't even know, but I just feel like I'm losing my best friend,” Jonas admits to the tile on the wall, not looking at Isak as he says this.

“Jonas I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize... god I suck. I keep blowing you guys off and ditching you because I can't get enough of my new boyfriend. I'm terrible, you have done nothing but support me and I just fuck up,” Isak is rambling as he looks at the last few weeks from Jonas's point of view. He's been a terrible friend after his friends were nothing but accepting towards him. Why do his friends even stay? He wonders. Why does Even? After the stunt he pulled today he probably won't. That's more than likely why he can't find Even, Isak realizes.

“Isak it's okay. I know this is all new for you so I understand I just don't want us to drift apart,” Jonas says, halting his internal panic. 

“We won't. I would never let that happen Jonas,” Isak racks his brain for a way to fix this. “What is the four of us go on a trip this weekend? No girls or Even as distractions, just the boys.” Isak suggests trying desperately to make sure his friend knows their friendship means the world to him.

“Okay, that sounds great Is,” Jonas smiles for the first time since they started talking.

Isak changes with the boys and momentarily forgets about not knowing where Even is. They laugh and make plans for this weekend. 

When Isak finally gets home after walking with the boys it's already starting to get dark out. He gets to his room and it hits him that he hasn't heard from Even since their hallway dance. Before he can get too worked up about it he tells himself simply to text him. Isak overthinks things all the time so this is probably not a big deal and means nothing.

 

**Isak:** hey baby, didn't see you after practice? How's your night?

He starts out casual hoping Even will respond quickly, explaining everything.

After twenty minutes Isak is impatient and texts again.

 

**Isak:** hey Evy hope everything is good, can I call you?

Isak waits ten more minutes and after no reply he decides to just call. Maybe Even just turned off his notifications? Maybe Even not responding no to a call means he should just call?

After several rings it goes to voicemail. Isak fidgets nervously when the tone to leave a message goes off.

“Hi Even, it's Isak. I'm just calling because I haven't heard from you and I'm kind of worried. Please call me back, bye.” Isak hangs up and tries not to stress. Even could be sleeping or just really busy,  _ right _ ? He's probably not avoiding him because of the jealously. Isak tells himself this as he tries to do his homework.

After an hour of staring at the same page, Isak knows he won't get anything done until he hears from Even. He hates that he's become codependent on this boy he's only known for a month now, but Even makes him feel. Before Even his life was dim and seemed worthless. Now he treasures all of it, the good and the bad, but lately it's been much more often good rather than bad.

Isak gets up from his desk where he was trying to work and grabs his phone. He calls one more time, it goes straight to voicemail. He decidedly throws on some shoes and a jacket and walks out the door. On his way to Even's, he realizes he's not sure what his plan is yet. As he keeps waking it dawns on him that Even could be out or busy and he's probably being illogical. This thought is too clouded by his fear of losing Even. He just hopes Even won't be too mad at him for coming over unannounced. Isak has a sinking feeling that something else is wrong though. Even has told Isak multiple times he can always call him and talk to him about anything, so him not responding really worries Isak.  

When Isak gets to Even's he has another moment of panic and the thought of Even being mad and yelling at him creeps in. He pushes through it though and brings his hand up to knock on the door, out of sheer force of worry for his boy.

A woman with light blonde hair and a bright smile answers the door. Isak knows this must be Even's mom because their crinkly eyed bright smile is exactly the same.

“Um. Is Even here?” Isak asks the woman shyly.

“Yes, he's just in his room. Why don't you come in and I'll grab him for you,” the woman responds sweetly.

“Thank you,” Isak steps in the door.

“Oh course, what's your name hun?” She asks as she's turning the corner to go get Even.

“Isak,” he replies. She smiles knowingly and walks off. Isak's heart is pounding out of his chest as he waits in the entryway for Even. What if Even doesn't want to see him because he's so annoyed with Isak? Or what if he's just done with him? Isak is worrying and wringing his hands by the time Even walks in.

“Isak?” Even asks, giving him a deer in headlights expression.

“Hi,” Isak says dumbly. “I... you weren't answering your phone and... I just thought... I don't know why I'm here?” Isak stumbles through his worries hoping Even won't yell at him.

“Oh baby.” Even goes to him, pulling Isak into his arms gently. “I'm sorry. Oh look at you, you're so worried,” Even pets his hair, looking over his worried expression sadly. “Come on let's go to my room,” Even decides tugging Isak along down the hallway.

When they get to Even's room, he leads them over to sit on the couch where Even drew him last time they were in this position. This time they sit closer, Isak is practically in Even's lap as he runs his fingers through Isak's hair.

“Why didn't you answer? I'm sorry about today I know I was being a jealous brat,” Isak says before Even can even process the first question.

“No, Isak I'm not mad at you,” Even says adamantly like the mere thought offends him. “That's not... I'm just..” Even continues to struggle with what he wants to say. Isak lifts his head off his boyfriend chest and takes his hands lovingly, trying to soothe him.

“Even I was so worried about you. What were you doing?” Isak asks trying not to let the anger from being ignored set in.

“Jonas hates me Isak. And it's not fair for you to have to choose between us. You deserve everything and like I told Jonas I can't be the one to stop you from being happy as much as it would hurt,” Even trails off looking closer to tears.

“Even. I'm not choosing anything, but if I was I would choose you everytime,” Even looks ready to argue at that. “Don't you dare interrupt me,” Isak points a finger at him. “I love you so much, the only reason I'm unhappy right now is because you were ignoring me. Even being without you even for a minute makes me unhappy. But, none of that gives you the right to make decisions for me. I'm not a little kid,” Isak says forcefully.

“But what about Jonas?” Even argues quietly. 

“Jonas doesn't hate you. He just misses me. I spend all my time with you now, but that's not your fault.” Isak reasons. Even still looks unconvinced. “Ev, me and Jonas are good. We talked, don't worry.”

“Really?” Isak nods. “Okay,” Even concedes pulling Isak back to his chest.

“Wait wait wait,” Isak pulls away. “I'm mad at you. I can't believe you decided to ignore me because of that instead of just talking to me like we promised! Do you know how worried I was?” Isak reprimands him.

“I'm sorry, I know what we said. I'm trying my best here babe.” Isak folds his arms still upset, thinking about how worried he was the last few hours. “Maybe I can make it up to you?” Even wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Isak scoffs like that couldn't possibly make up for anything. “What could you possibly do to make it up to me?” He asks.

“Hmm.. I don't know maybe you'll have to come over here and find out.” Isak stays put, stubbornly.

Even, seeming to realize he's not going to cave easily, inches closer. Isak gives him a half-assed warning glare as he moves closer. Even starts kissing his neck and up his jawline. Isak gives in for a few wonderful moments and then he abruptly stands up from his spot on the couch.

“Even I'm not playing around that really wasn't cool babe. I was worried and you went back on our promise,” Isak says in a serious tone, crossing his arms again. Even gives him a dark look and walks over to him.

“Are you sure?” Even asks as he drops to his knees in front of him, running a hand down Isak's chest as he goes. “Please give me a chance to make it up to you angel,” Even requests sweetly as he bats his eyelashes innocently from the floor. Isak groans feeling himself harden at the sight of Even begging for him while on his knees. He was ready to give in a long time ago, but he loves to see how far Even will go so he says nothing. Even, seeming to see his boyfriend's weaken resolve, runs his hands up and down Isak’s chest and stomach seductively just barely avoiding his crotch. Isak's breaths come quicker as he anticipates what's to come.

The teasing goes on for a while until Isak finally cracks, the tension becoming too much. “Please Even,” he lets escape his lips. He sounds like a needy child, but Even looks so good down there and Isak can't take the teasing any longer. He is very competitive, but he doesn't really feel like he's losing in this case when Even starts playing with the button on his jeans. He looks up at Isak one last time to confirm that this is okay. Isak nods impatiently.

Even undoes the button and pulls his jeans to his ankles. He then licks at the head through Isak's boxers. Isak moans, waiting for more. Even slowly pulls down his underwear and takes in the view in front of him. Isak is rock hard and wants Even so badly. He rolls forward, gently nudging Even's nose with his dick. Even snaps out of his staring and looks up at Isak wickedly before swallowing him down. Isak gasps at the heat around his cock. Even expertly bobs his head, mouth closed around Isak. He takes him farther and farther down his throat. Isak's moans get louder and louder as he quickly nears the end.

Even feels amazing and Isak never wants it to end, but he's a teenage boy and he's very inexperienced. “Ev I'm gonna come,” he chokes out. Even seems to get very worked up at this and becomes even more enthusiastic about blowing him. He's gagging on Isak's dick as Isak tries to hold out, but it gets to be too much and suddenly he is coming down Even's throat. His orgasm ripping through him, he comes harder than he ever has before.

He's still trying to catch his breath when realizes he completely neglected his  _ very  _ giving boyfriend. He also realizes Even is completely clothed. He bends down, to where Even is in all fours catching his own breath, to change both problems.

“Baby let me take care of you,” Isak says reaching for him.

“I kinda already did that,” Even admits looking ashamedly at the floor.

“Really?” Isak asks, Even nods sheepishly. “You are so hot, oh my god.” Isak can't believe he came just from blowing him. He jumps on his boyfriend, giggling and pinning him to the ground.

“So am I forgiven?” Even asks only half joking.

“Yes of course Even. I forgave you when you hugged me in the entryway,” Isak says looking down at his pinned boyfriend. Isak kisses him softly on the lips.

“You want to cuddle in bed?” Even asks. Isak nods and they get up. Even starts pulling off his ruined jeans.

“Even can I borrow sweatpants? Jeans aren't cuddling pants,” Isak asks with a pouty look.

“Of course,” Even pulls some out for him and hands them over.

They finally settle into Even's loft bed, after Isak complaining about having to climb up and then about how small the bed was. Even simply told him this way they can cuddle closer making him smile and settle in, accepting it. Now Isak is perfectly content in Even's arms, head on his chest.

“Wait, do you think your mom heard us?” Isak asks, suddenly horrified at the thought.

“Maybe?” Even replies. Isak groans mortified. “Baby I didn't think you would be so loud. I didn't make a sound,” Even teases.

“Shut up Even!” Isak tries to squirm out of his arms. Even just tightens them as usual, not letting Isak go.

“I'm sorry, but baby it's fine. She doesn't really care, neither does Dad.” Even is still laughing. Isak is cringing at himself.

“Even this is their first impression of me!” Isak whines.

“Sweetheart relax, you can properly meet them in the morning and they'll love you stop worrying for right now.” Even says is a calming voice.

“So I'm staying the night then?” Isak smirks. Even blushes slightly.

“I mean only if you want. I don't like sleeping without you anymore and I know you don't either, but I can't go back to yours because I've been gone from home too long,” Even replies bashfully.

“I’d love to stay. I sleep so good with you, better than I have in a long time.” Isak says, cuddling back into him. “Love you baby.”

Even smiles, kissing him on the head. “Love you too angel,” he responds.

“But Even did you tell them about me?” Isak suddenly asks.

“Of course. You're my boyfriend and I love you. I want to tell everyone about you,” Even replies, kissing him on the cheek.

“Do you think they'll like me?” Isak asks shyly. 

“Yes baby, they'll love you.” Isak smiles happily, eyes already closed for sleep.

They both fall asleep soon after. Breaths evening out as they dream happy dreams in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I love Evak sleeping in each other's bed so anyway I can make that happen I will take advantage lol :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even spend a weekend apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ridiculous and over the top, but so is this whole fic so ... Whatever ;) thanks for reading guys , if you still read this I just want you to know it makes my day and I'll probably continue to write on here forever if people are still reading lol Okay enough of that, enjoy lovelies <3

Chapter 13

  


Isak wakes up in Even's arms for the fourth morning in a row. He feels like he has definitely won in this universe as he rolls over to kiss Even on the cheek.

“Morning angel,” Even replies as he opens his eyes.

“Morning,” Isak peppers his face with kisses.

“Ready to meet the parents?” Even asks casually. Isak's eyes widen in terror and his stomach churns with nerves.

“What?” Isak squeaks.

“Come on we need to get breakfast and they really want to meet you,” Even says nonchalantly, moving to sit up. Isak pushes him back down on the bed.

“Even! I'm not meeting them right now,” Isak shakes his head.

“What? Why not? It’s not like they don't know you stayed over babe,” Even shrugs trying to get up again.

Isak just sits there in shock. His parents would never be calm about something like this. His parents would've probably kicked him out if he brought a boy home, if he hadn't left first.

“Come on,” Even motions from the doorway. Isak scrambles out of bed to try to pull him back in.

“Can't we sleep just a little longer?” Isak begs.

“Isak we have school, come on I'm hungry.” With that Even walks out the door, giving Isak no other choice but to follow.

Isak catches up with Even in the hallway. Even smiles and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together loosely. Isak tries to smile back, but he's too nervous to be sure if it's convincing.

Even tugs Isak into the kitchen and sits down at the table across from who Isak assumes is Even's father. Isak takes a deep breath and sits down next to Even. The table is set with beautiful silverware and flowered plates, it matches the sunny view out the window. Even fits in perfectly here with his bright smile. Even's mother is cooking what smells like pancakes. Isak doesn't remember the last time he had breakfast with his family. Whenever it was, Isak knows it was probably only stale cereal shared over silence. Here with Even's family everyone is smiling and happily chattering in their sunny kitchen.

Even introduces Isak with a glow that can only be described as pride. It warms his heart that this boy thinks he's such a catch. He never felt good enough before Even. Even makes him feel like a treasured gift to the world. He makes him forget all the insecurities that used to haunt him at night.

Isak is internally thankful that Even's parents don't bring up the fact that he slept over last night or that he was _loud_. Before he knows it breakfast is over and they have to rush off to school.

They're walking to school hand in hand when Even looks down at Isak to see him already staring back intensely.

“Yes?” Even chuckles.

“Nothing, I just like looking at you.” Isak explains. Even laughs. “Your parents were nice.”

“I told you it'd be fine. They like you,” Even replies with a smug 'I told you so’ look.

“How do you know?” Isak scoffs.

“They told me!” Even exclaims.

“I like them too.”

“Yeah?” Even asks.

“Of course, they remind me of you. And I really like you,” Isak replies with a teasing raised eyebrow. “You're my sun,” Isak continues after a moment, all teasing gone.

“Light of my life,” Even answers, with an equally serious gaze.

They have stopped walking at this point and they stand, looking into each other's eyes. They stare at each other for a few moments, taking the other in. They look into each other's souls.

Eventually a car horn from the road brings them back to reality. Without another word they turn back to walking, still hand in hand.

~

The morning goes by slowly for Isak. He keeps worrying about lunch. Him and Jonas talked things out, but did their talk mean Even can sit with them? Isak really hopes so, he misses Even so much during school. He can't even kiss him at lunch, he at least deserves to sit with him. He doesn't want to have tension with Jonas though.

As he walks into the cafeteria he sees Even already sitting with Magnus. They're laughing and while Isak is happy to have his boys together, it's still a little concerning to have Even alone with Magnus. Who knows what he's telling Isak's boyfriend. Jonas and Mahdi sit down next, leaving a spot next to Even for Isak. He approaches the table apprehensively in case Jonas has a problem and he needs to do damage control, but nothing happens. He sits down next to Even with a quick greeting before Even turns back to Magnus.

Jonas gives Isak an apologetic looking smile, which he returns warmly.

Then Jonas addresses Even directly and Isak's stomach lurches with fear of losing control of the situation.

“Even.”

“Yes?” Even asks looking right at Jonas with a strong gaze, but Isak can tell he's nervous. The problem is Isak can't do anything but watch and wait for Jonas to blow up.

But that never happens.

“I just wanted to say, I'm sorry.” Jonas says. Even gives him a confused look so he continues, “I've been kind of rude towards you and maybe it felt like I didn't accept this relationship, but that's not true. I'm really happy for you guys. You make him really happy and that's all I ever want for Isak. I’m just very protective over him because his parents and... anyways someone has to look out for him, but I'm sorry for how I've been acting and I hope we can move on and be friends because I think both of us want to stay in Isak's life and he shouldn't have to choose,” Jonas says, looking at the floor for most of his little speech. Isak is shocked. He didn't expect that, he feels so loved right now. Even looks speechless as well, sitting next to him with slack jaw.

“Um, yeah I understand you just want what's best for him. Yes, I don't want him to have to choose either and apology accepted of course!” Even says quickly, after recovering from him shock.

“Okay good,” Jonas nods, reaching his hand across the table to slap Even's in friendship.

“Would now be a bad time to tell you I'm going on a trip with the boys this weekend for some guy time,” Isak blurts out. Even flicks his eyes to his boyfriend with a hint of hurt. Isak's heart clenches at that, but then Even is pursuing his lips into a tight, forced smile.

“That's great baby, I hope you guys have fun!” Even says way too cheerfully.

The rest of lunch is a little awkward, but eventually they fall into an only semi-uncomfortable conversation.

When lunch ends Even bolts up from his seat and starts walking quickly towards his class not waiting for Isak.

“Even, wait up!” Isak yells after him. Even stops and slowly turns around to face him.

“Sorry I just don't want to be late,” Even says still looking way too cheerful.

“Don't lie to me, you're mad.” Isak says.

“No Isak,” Even sighs. “I'm not mad, of course your friends miss you and that's great that you're going on a trip with them. I just don't like to be without you baby.”

“Me either, but it's only the weekend. We can make it through the weekend right?”

~

_Wrong._

Isak is on the sidewalk waiting with Even for his friends to come pick him up in Mahdi's van. They've been holding each other in an embrace for close to five minutes now. They wanted to say goodbye before the boys got here because Isak still doesn't want to shove their relationship in Jonas's face. Even though Jonas said he was totally fine with it and apologized to Even. Isak's not convinced and he would rather keep the peace. It's a longer goodbye than expected though. The longer they stand there thinking about Isak leaving the closer Isak gets to actual tears. When he finally hears the van pull up beside them he buries his face in Even's neck to hide the few stray tears that slip out. He knows Even can feel them, but he just hopes his friends don't see how gone he is for this golden boy he gets to call his own.

“Okay bye baby, I'll see you soon.” Isak finally manages to get out.

“Bye sweetheart, I love you.” Even replies with a smile.

Isak kisses him right on the mouth, ignoring his previous strategy. He hears hooting and hollering from the van, but he is going to miss his boy so he savors the kiss. They both pull away and look each other in the eye, silently communicating. Then Isak is getting in the car and Even is waving goodbye as they start their drive to Mahdi's summer house that his family rents out. They lucked out that no one was staying in it this weekend so it was the perfect place for a weekend trip.

~

The boys sing and laugh the whole way up and Isak thinks maybe a weekends without Even won't be that bad he won't miss him _too much._

They get to the house and have dinner and then all four boys go to their rooms to unpack. Isak is putting his toothbrush in the bathroom when his phone pings.

 

 **Even:** Isak Valtersen!

 

 **Isak:** What?

 

 **Even:** Did you take my hoodie!?

 

 **Isak:** What hoodie? I don't know what you're talking about babe..

Last time Isak was at Even's he found the softest hoodie he ever felt and it smelled just like Even. Having no self control Isak stuffed the sweatshirt in his backpack and it _somehow_ ended up in his bag for the weekend.

 

 **Even:** Isak! You know exactly what hoodie, it literally has Bech Næshiem written on the back.

 

 **Isak:** It's supposed to be cold this weekend, did you want me to freeze?

 

 **Even:** That's my favorite hoodie.... :l

 

 **Isak:** Well I don't like sleeping without you so..

 

 **Even:** You're the one who left for the weekend!

Isak groans, it's only been a few hours since he saw Even but he misses him so much already. He's already dreading having to try and fall asleep without him. The high of the fun car ride up is wearing off and now he's just sad.

 

 **Even:** Baby it's fine I don't really mind, I just miss you a lot more than I thought I would.

 

 **Isak:** me too

 

 **Even:** Can I call you?

Before he can even answer, his phone is already ringing with Even's name lighting up the screen. Isak answers it after only half a ring.

“Hi,” Isak says into the receiver.

“Hi baby,” Even answers.

“I'm sorry I took your hoodie I just don't think I'm going to sleep very good without you and it smelled like you and it's soft and warm like you so...,” Isak admits shamefully.

“It's okay. I'm not mad. I just wish you were in my bed.”

“Me too, it's only been a few hours but I miss you so much.”

Even sighs in response. “This will be good for us. We've been with each other almost 24/7 this past week and a half.”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees half-heartedly.

“Okay goodnight angel.”

“Goodnight Ev,” Isak replies. “I love you,” he adds after a moment.

“I love you too, bye.”

“Bye.”

The line goes dead as they hang up and Isak sighs thinking about the long sleepless night ahead of him.

“Isak if you're done talking to your boyfriend,” he hears Magnus say from the hallway.

“Who you saw a few hours ago by the way,” Mahdi adds.

“We wanted to watch a movie,” Magnus finishes.

“Okay I'll be out in a minute assholes,” Isak grumbles, he's allowed to miss Even okay.

~

They finish the movie and each of them head to their respective bedrooms. Isak walks over and flops on the bed knowing he's not going to get much sleep.

After he gets ready for bed, teeth brushed and pajamas on, he lies down under the covers to play on his phone.

Eventually he thinks he feels a little tired and he turns his phone off and tries to sleep. He tries and tries, but it's just not the same without Even's warm body pressed against him and the soft noises of Even's breathing. Isak always matches his breathing to Even's to calm him down enough to sleep. Without any of that he finds it nearly impossible to sleep.

After hours of trying it's three in the morning and Isak just really needs his boyfriend. He hates to bother Even, especially at this hour when they spoke on the phone a few hours ago, but he just needs to hear his voice. So Isak calls him like the needy child of a boyfriend he is.

Even answers after two rings.

“Hi baby,” Even says softly.

“Hi, I'm sorry I woke you up I just can't sleep and I miss you and I don't know I guess I just needed to hear your voice.” Isak sighs feeling ashamed for calling.

“Isak I wasn't asleep and I told you, you can always call me love,” Even says with an audible smile.

“Why weren't you asleep?” Isak asks suddenly worried about him.

“Same reason you can't sleep, I miss you.” Even tells him like it should be obvious. “I guess sleeping without you just doesn't work for me anymore,” Even says with a laugh.

“Me either,” Isak says giggling back.

They talk to each other in hushed tones until they both eventually drift off, while still on the phone.

~

The next morning the boys go for a hike. Isak complains the whole time, he's still tired from his lack of sleep the night before. They finally get to the end of their hike and decide to sit around the lake and joke around, talking and catching up with each other. Isak enjoys having time with his boys again and he almost forgets how much he misses Even, _almost._

“So how are you and Even?” Jonas asks after a lull in conversation.

“Aren't you the one who wanted an Even free weekend?” Isak asks.

“No Isak I just wanted to see you,” Jonas sighs. “Look I'm sorry if I came off as rude or unaccepting of him. I just missed you,” Jonas says earnestly.

“I know, it’s okay.” Isak nods affirming. “You're only that way because you care.” Then Isak remembers his original question, “Even and I are great,” he says before the conversation gets too heavy.

“You guys are getting serious?” Mahdi asks curiously.

“Yeah, he means a lot to me.” Isak answers with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Oh dude you're so gone for him, what's it been like two weeks?” Magnus laughs.

“I know it's soon, but I trust him and he trusts me so we just work.”

“How did you guys even get together anyways?”  Magnus presses.

“We started hanging out as just friends, but I think we both felt something. Nothing actually happened until we had that rest day though,” Isak explained.

“Oh I remember that day, we all hung out and you didn't answer your phone,” Magnus reminisces with a smirk.

“Well, that day we had our first kiss and then Even took me on a date,” Isak finishes.

“And then you lived happily ever after!” Magnus exclaims excitedly.

“I mean we've had a few bumps in the road, but yeah I'm really happy with him.” Isak nods blushing at his own honesty.

“We're happy for you man really,” Jonas tells him.

~

They get back to the cabin for dinner. After, they head outside for a late night smoke. The temperature significantly dropped since the afternoon so Isak grabs Even's hoodie for warmth.

They are all on the deck smoking when Magnus suddenly busts out laughing.

“What?” Isak asks with a giggle, he is already pretty high along with the rest of the boys.

“Is that Even's?” Magnus asks through another round of laughter.

“Huh?” Isak asks scrunching up his face in confusion.

Just before Magnus answers it dawns on him. He's wearing Even's sweatshirt that says Bech Næshiem on the back.

“That's Even's sweatshirt!” Magnus cackles.

Isak blushes despite being high. “Yeah, it is...” He answers sheepishly.

“Did you steal it?” Mahdi asks, joining in with a giggle.

“I...” Isak flushes deeper. “No,” he lies.

“Yeah right,” Jonas laughs.

“Leave me alone. Sleeping without Even sucks okay,” Isak whines.

“Have you guys been having sleepovers?” Magnus asks with a suggestive glint in his eye.

“I mean... ever since the cabin... we just... you know. We've been staying at each other's place,” Isak mumbles.

“Oi get it Isak!” Mahdi hollars. Jonas and Magnus laugh.

“No, no! It's not like that,” Isak tries to explain. 

“Yeah right, you guys are constantly eye fucking each other at practice,” Jonas shakes his head at him.

“Well I mean,” Isak stalls, feeling flustered. “We do stuff sometimes, but it's not like we have sex all the time mostly we just sleep and cuddle I guess.”

“What kind of stuff?” Magnus pries.

“Dude, shut up!” Jonas reprimands, slapping Magnus on the back of the head.

“Cuddle?” Mahdi asks over Magnus's offended grunt. “You're going soft on us bro,” he teases with a good natured smile.

Isak rolls his eyes. “You are all just jealous,” he decides with a cocky grin.

~

When Isak gets back to his room it's after midnight and he is _very_ high. Even given his impaired state of mind Isak still misses Even a lot. Against better judgement, Isak decides to call Even before he goes to sleep.

It's after one am when he picks up his phone and clicks Even's contact.

It rings for what feels like hours to Isak, before Even finally picks up.

“Mm Isak, you can't sleep again baby?” He asks with a sleepy voice, Isak later realizes he was already asleep.

“No I haven't tried to sleep yet. Wait Ev? Did I wake you up?” Isak asks with a giggle.

“Yeah, but that's okay. Why aren't you asleep?” Even asks disregarding his concern. 

“Because I'm high!” Isak yells into the phone. “I'm sorry I woke you up I just miss you,” Isak drawls. “And your dick!” Isak adds loudly.

Even laughs at Isak's complete lack of a filter. “Well I'm sorry to hear that, but you can see me and my dick tomorrow.”

“Really!? I can see your dick tomorrow?” Isak asks excitedly. “Because I haven't blown you yet Even and it's not fair! You got to -”

“Baby you might not want to shout,” Even interrupts him politely, knowing he’ll regret this is the morning.

“Okay as long as I can suck your dick tomorrow,” Isak whisper shouts back.

“Okay goodnight sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow.” Even replies with another laugh.

“Goodnight Ev!” Isak says. “I love you,” he adds sleepily, closing his eyes knowing Even will say it back.

“Love you too baby, bye.” Even says before hanging up.

Isak falls asleep with a content smile on his face.

~

Isak wakes up the next morning with a smile because he knows he's going to see Even today. The smile quickly faces to a horrified gape when he remembers calling Even last night when he was high. _Shit._

 

 **Isak:** OMG Even I'm so sorry!

 

 **Even:** haha about last night? It's fine, it was pretty funny actually.

 

 **Isak:** No it's not I'm so embarrassed right now. And I woke you up ugh I'm really sorry

 

 **Even:** Isak it's fine! I'm glad you miss me ... all of me

 

 **Isak:** SHUT UP

 

 **Even:** See you soon baby <3

Isak huffs and gets out of bed to head down to breakfast.

The boys have pancakes made by Jonas. He burns half of them, but they make it work.

“Excited to see your boy after two whole days Isak?” Magnus asks with a shit eating grin as they are finishing up eating. Isak just rolls his eyes in response.

“We heard you call him again last night,” Mahdi adds with a laugh.

“Okay enough about Isak's love life! We are going to enjoy our last day here. We're going canoeing,” Jonas says firmly.

“Thank you, let's go.” Isak says getting up to follow Jonas outside.

They canoe for hours and it's a lot of fun, until it starts raining. Jonas and Mahdi struggle to paddle hard enough to get the canoe back to shore. Everyone ends up soaked. They stumble inside dripping everywhere trying to not freeze to death.

After changing and getting relatively dry they decide it's time to head home.

It's a short trip home for Isak since he sleeps the whole way.

When they arrive at his apartment to drop him off Jonas shakes him hard to wake him up.

“Isak,” he says as shakes him.

“Hmm what?” Isak asks groggily.

“We're here,” Jonas replies. Isak looks out the window seeing his apartment building and starts to sit upright. Then he sees a certain sunshine boy waiting for him with a big grin. The second Isak spots him, he jumps out of the car and starts running towards him. Even grins even wider as he opens his arms for Isak to practically jump into.

“Hei baby,” Even says into his hair.

“Hi Evy,” Isak replies into the crook of his neck. Even rubs his back and then pulls away, reminding Isak he still has to get his stuff and say goodbye to his friends also his friends are probably watching right now so that's _great_.

Isak walks back over and grabs his bag from the trunk, which Even immediately tries to carry for him. He carries it himself like the stubborn shit he is, of course. Then he waves goodbye to his friends and that he'll see them tomorrow. They drive off with one last ‘goodbye Isak’.

Once their car is out of sight Isak turns back to Even and pulls him back in for a searing kiss. They kiss needily, both boys getting what they've been craving. Their time spent apart was hard on both of them and Isak doesn't plan on doing that again anytime soon.

“God I missed you,” Isak says when they pull back slightly for air. “Let's go up, yeah?” He asks trailing towards the door. Even nods and grabs his hand as they head up to Isak's apartment.

“Isak!” Eva shouts as he walks through the door. He's then pulled from Even's hand and into a bone crushing hug.

“Hi Eva,” Isak says with a grim laugh. She lets go and beams at him. After seeing Even, he now realizes he missed her too.

“This boy,” Eva says pointing to Even with a smirk. “He has been here for about an hour, asking when you're going to be home,” Eva chuckles.

Isak turns back to him with a squinty eyed smile. “What?”

“Well you didn't answer your phone,” Even says with a slight blush.

“Sorry. I fell asleep baby,” Isak says pulling him back into his arms.

“S’okay,” Even says with a smile as their foreheads touch.

“Okay get a room, I know you haven't seen each other but don't do whatever that is in the kitchen here.” Eva scolds, waving them off. Isak laughs, he completely forgot she was there. Looking into Even's eyes is like looking into another world. He reluctantly pulls away and grabs Even's hand to lead him to his room.

“So I seem to remember being promised a blowjob?” Even teases once Isak closes the door behind them. Isak blushes furiously as Even tries to hold back a laugh.

“Uh..,” Isak stutters, feeling nervous. He looks up at Even, meeting his eyes and sees his caring face. Suddenly his feeling shift and he isn't nervous anymore because _it's Even._ He doesn't have to be scared because this caring boy would do anything for him. With a sudden surge of confidence he says, “Yeah. Let me show you how much I missed you baby.” Eyes darkening he walks over to Even slowly. Even gulps at how sexy his boy is.

“Isak,” Even breathes as he gets close enough to run his hands down Even's chest. He stops at his belt buckle looking up at Even with a devilish grin. “Wait,” Isak frowns at that. “I know you called me and said you wanted this last night, but you were high. You don't have to do this now, I understand if you feel differently or you're not ready anymore.”

“Even, I want this.” Isak whispers in his ear. He loves this caring boy so much and would give him the world, but right now he just wants to give him a blowjob. Even nods and he puts his hands back on the belt buckle, taking it off and pulling down Even's pants. He gets on his knees, face to face with his boxered crotch. Isak pulls his boxers down quickly and Even's dick springs out. Isak gasps, it's so _big_. His nerves come back slightly, but he pushes them away as he looks into Even's adoring eyes looking down on him.

Then he surges forward taking Even in his mouth quickly. He takes him down halfway before losing his nerve and pulling back slightly. Even moans above him, egging him on. Isak takes him down farther as he bobs down again, swirling his tongue around the tip. Even's hand grips in his hair as he continues to take Even farther and farther down his throat with each bob. When his cock hits the back of Isak's throat, he lets out a strangled moan.

Isak feels close to gagging, but Even looks so beautiful that Isak wouldn't dream of stopping now. He doesn't stop when Even pushes his head a little too hard and he does gag slightly. He doesn't stop when Even is telling him he's about to come. He doesn't stop when Even’s bitter tasting cum shoots down his throat. He doesn't stop until Even is sensitive and has come down from his high. Then he kisses the tip and stands up to kiss his lips with a smile.

He's happy to be home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak really missed each other! And the whole squad goes to Chris's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a longggggg time, but I'm back hi! Life has been so crazy lately :o School started back up and my own swim season started a few weeks ago! But I think about you wonderful readers all the time, I love and appreciate you all <3 Okay thanks for sticking with me !

Chapter 14

 

Monday morning Isak and Even head to school without a care in the world. They skip hand in hand through the streets on the way. They both have matching dopey love smiles across their faces. Everything feels perfect and neither of them care who knows that they are happily together. Spending the weekend apart seemed to put everything in perspective.

Walking through the courtyard over to Isak's friends neither one of them lets go of the other's hand. They silently agree that it doesn't really matter and they're both sure everything will turn out fine.

As they approach the boys talking animatedly about something Isak can feel eyes on him, but he leaves his hand safely in Even's.

“Hey,” Isak greets them. Jonas nods towards them while continuing to talk about Isak doesn't know what. All three of them seem very invested in the conversation and barely acknowledge the two. Isak rolls his eyes and turns back to his boyfriend with a fond smile. 

“How do you feel about this?” Even asks hesitantly, squeezing Isak's hand.

“Good, being with you feels good.” Isak squeezes his hand back.

“Even if the team has questions or people say stuff?” Even asks, still looking a little unsure.

“Let them talk. I just want to be with you,” Isak replies confidently. Even smiles brightly, eyes crinkling and Isak knows nothing will ever seem more important than making sure Even stays smiling. 

~

Isak sits down for lunch with Jonas and Magnus. Mahdi and Even are still in line, but Isak has a spot saved right next to him for his boy. He starts eating when Magnus suddenly looks at him, gaping. Isak furrows his brows, setting his food down with a confused gaze.

“Isak,” Magnus says laughing as he nudges Jonas beside him. Jonas looks up him and starts laughing too.

“What?” Isak squawks.

“Dude did you look in the mirror this morning?” Jonas asks still laughing and shaking his head. “I guess he really missed you too,” Jonas says turning back to his food. Just then Even and Mahdi sit down and Isak looks down and sees the hickeys Even apparently left last night. He wants to be mad that Even didn't tell him they were there, but he can't when he secretly likes them.

“Why are you always marking him up?” Magnus asks Even, still laughing at Isak's expense.

“What?” Even asks, being bombarded as soon as he sits down. Magnus points at Isak's neck. Even looks and then slowly his confused gaze turns to a satisfied smirk. “Because he likes it,” Even replies. The whole table screams with laughter except for Isak who blushes deeply and looks down. 

“Even!” Isak squeals.

“Are you saying it's not true?” Even asks with a raised eyebrow. “Because I'm pretty sure we both enjoyed this,” Even says, lightly touching the hickey with an amused smile. Isak pulls away stubbornly.

Isak stays pouty throughout lunch, despite Even's efforts to make him smile.

After lunch Isak walks with Even to their next class but he doesn't say anything because he is way too stubborn and pouty. Eventually Even stops them and pulls him to the side of the hallway.

“Hey, what's up?” Even asks with a concerned look.

“You know,” Isak says glaring at him.

“Is this about the hickey?” Even asks with an eye roll.

“No it's about you making fun of me with the boys!” Isak argues with a stomp of his foot.

“Baby! Why are you so embarrassed?” Even asks, trying to hold back a laugh at his childish boyfriend.

“I am not Even,” he whines back, blushing and completely going against his point.

“Yes you are,” Even giggles and kisses his cheek trying to get him to smile. Isak tries to pull away, he really does, but he ends up smiling in Even's arms.

“You could've at least told me to wear a scarf,” Isak shakes his head. He's not mad anymore. How could he be when Even is so adorable, he reasons.

“I like to see them,” Even says with a wink.

“Ugh, get to class shithead.” Isak says pulling out of his arms to head to his class.

“See you at practice baby,” Even replies. Isak waves and Even blows him a kiss, causing him to blush again. 

~

At practice Isak feels like the whole team is giving him and Even weird looks. He wants to ask Even if they know or what the deal is, but he's afraid it's just paranoia. He ignores it.

After practice Chris announces he's having a party on Friday and everyone is invited. Everyone is excited including Isak's friends so he assumes he is going. He knows Even will be there so he's happy to go.

Isak waits for Even after he gets dressed, hoping Even wants to go home with him again. Once Even is ready Isak walks over to him, waving goodbye to his friends.

“Hey,” Isak says quietly. He's still unsure if Even wants to spend  _ all  _ this time with him.

“Hi baby,” Even replies with a huge smile. Isak blushes hoping the rest of the team didn't hear that.

“Umm, are you uh.. coming over?” Isak asks looking at Even with a shyness he thought he was over but has now returned.

“Yeah,” Even answers enthusiastically. “Unless you don't want me to...” He adds regretfully.

“No, of course I want you to,” Isak says quickly. “I just don't want you to feel like you have to be with me all the time. Like if you need to go home or something?”

“Isak,” Even says, making a face. “I told you baby, I don't like to sleep without you.”

“Okay,” Isak smiles.

They leave and Isak takes Even's hand absentmindedly. It has become second nature to him, having Even's hand in his makes him feel grounded.

When they get to Isak's apartment they immediately go to his room to be alone. They lazily make out in his bed for a good hour. They missed their alone time.

Eventually they have to get started on homework so both boys drift away from each other reluctantly. They know if they're too close it'll only be distracting.

Even finishes his homework rather quickly and he sneakily starts drawing Isak as he works. Isak doesn't notice at first, but after feeling Even's eyes on him for extended periods of time he has to look up and see what his boyfriend is doing. He looks up with a questioning look, squinting his eyes up in confusion.

“What?” Even asks, laughing as he continues to draw.

“Why are you looking at me?” Isak asks, biting back a smile as sees Even smile and laugh.

“Because you're beautiful,” Even responds.

“Are you drawing me?” Isak asks crawling over to him on the bed. Isak looks at the page, seeing a sketch of him sitting while leaned over his textbook with a concentrated scowl. “You're so talented,” Isak muses, wrapping his arms around his boy and kissing him.

“Thanks baby, but it's all about the model.” Even winks, squeezing him in a tight hug.

“If that was true I could draw you like Da Vinci,” Isak says rolling his eyes.

“What?” Even laughs.

“If drawing was only about how beautiful your model is than I would be famous because you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.” Isak explains while slowly tracing Even's face with his finger. Even smiles warmly at that, his eyes crinkling up in his cute way. Isak continues to trace his face, with a feather-light touch.

“Can I finish my drawing now?” Even asks after awhile of looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

“No, then you'll look at me and I won't be able to focus!” Isak says with a serious tone. Even frowns. “Only if I get to draw you too,” Isak bargains with a mischievous look in his eye.

“Okay,” Even agrees handing him paper and a pencil. Isak giggles as he sits across from him and begins to draw.

They spend more time just staring at each other than drawing, but eventually they both finish.

“Let me see,” Even says reaching out for Isak's drawing.

“No, no you first!” Isak says, holding the drawing away from Even's hand.

“Okay fine,” he hands Isak the drawing. Isak gasps in amazement as he always does when seeing Even's work.

“Baby it's beautiful. My boyfriend is the most talented man in all of Norway!” Isak declares. “Can I keep it?” He begs.

“Yes, of course.” Even nods. “Wait! Only if I can keep your drawing,” Even holds out his hand for the drawing expectantly.

“Ugh you're not going to want to keep it. It's not very good, especially not compared to yours.” Isak whines, handing over the drawing anyways.

“I'm sure it's great and I'll love it because you made it and I love you,” Even assures him as he reaches for the drawing. He looks at it with a wide smile and Isak rolls his eyes.

“See it's bad, now give it back.” Isak gripes, reaching for the paper.

“No, I'm gonna hang it up.” Even gets up to find tape. Isak chases after him with a huff.

In the end, Even gets his way and both drawings get hung up next to each other on Isak's wall. They are lying on the floor tangled up in each other still laughing with half the roll of tape on the floor beside them. 

~

The rest of the week goes by quickly. Isak has never been happier. With Even by his side everyday his smile is brighter and bigger than ever. They try to keep it at bay when at practice, but neither of them are doing a very good job. Most of the team has probably figured it out by now, but Eskild already knows so Isak has stopped caring.

No one has said anything and Isak heads to the pregame at Mahdi's feeling light and airy. Even is already at Chris's helping set up. He has stayed over at Isak's the whole week so Isak wasn't too upset when Even told him he wasn't going with him to pregame with the boys. Of course this all changes when Isak gets to the pregame and starts drinking. 

“Why did Even leave me?” Isak whines.

“Isak you're going to see him in an hour,” Jonas reminds him.  

“But why didn't he want to come with me here?” Isak asks still whining.

“Because he wanted to see his friends and help Chris, I don't know Isak?” Jonas answers with an eye roll.

“But I'm his friend too!” Isak whines particularly loud.

“Dude you are way too drunk already,” Mahdi laughs.

“I can't wait to see how Even handles this,” Magnus adds.

“What do you mean?” Isak asks with a confused puppy look.

“You're a piece of work when you're drunk Isak,” Jonas tells him. He frowns disbelieving.

Soon they head off to the party. When they arrive Isak is already itching to find Even and tries to ditch his friends as soon as they're in the door. Jonas pulls him back with a worried expression.

“Dude, everyone is here isn't your relationship supposed to be a secret? Shouldn't you be careful?” Jonas asks still holding on to him.

“Jooooonnnaasss I'm fine, who cares? It's a party no one will notice and if they do whatever,” Isak replies drunkenly, still looking for his boyfriend.

“Okay,” Jonas relents, but he doesn't look very convinced. Isak doesn't notice because at the same moment he sees Even across the room.

His face breaks into a huge smile and he starts fast walking over there. He is drunk though so he almost trips several times before getting there. Even still hasn't noticed him when he slides up next to him.

“Hi baby,” Isak says with a giggly smile, grabbing Even's hand.

“Hi,” Even replies finally looking down at him with a laugh.

“I missed youuuu,” Isak says loudly.

“I saw you like two hours ago.”

“Yeah why did you leave me?” Isak asks with a whine, suddenly remembering earlier.

“What? I see you everyday I just hung out with my friends for a little bit babe,” Even says letting go of Isak's hand. Isak looks at his dropped hand and suddenly he feels angry out of nowhere.

“Fine, you're right. Okay bye Even,” Isak says in a snippy, angry tone as he walks away.

He goes into the kitchen to find more beer before Even can reply. He quickly loses track of how much he has had to drink, after shots and more beer he is well past tipsy.

Isak goes back out into the main party room and sees his friends. He contemplates going over to them to whine, but then he sees Even across the dance floor and heads that way instead.

When he gets to the dance floor he immediately locks eyes with some guy called Julian  _ maybe _ ? Isak can't remember right now, but the guy is coming over to him to dance and before he knows it they're dancing and Isak is laughing and singing along. Isak looks over and sees Even talking to that dumb blonde dance chick. His anger from earlier returns and he turns around to grind against Julian. His drunk brain gets caught up in the music again. A few minutes later someone is coming up to them and pushing them apart.

“What the hell?” Julian yells.

“Don't touch him,” Isak hears Even yell back.

“Who are you? He can make his own decisions you crazy fuck!” Julian shouts and then Even's fist is connecting with Julian's nose. Isak freezes, violence has always scared him and seeing Even be violent when he is always so caring is confusing his drunk brain. Suddenly Jonas is there pulling him away, but not before Isak sees people pulling them apart so no other punches are thrown.

Jonas hauls him outside and the cold air and shock of the fight sobers him up.

“Where’s Even? I need to see him,” Isak demands after a few deep breathes.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Jonas asks in a calming voice.

“Yeah, that fight kind of scared me, but it was my fault so I need to see him.” Isak responds. “Did you hear what that guy said? What an asshole,” Isak says, scrunching up his face in anger.

“Isak you don't have to if you don't want to,” Jonas says quietly.

“I know, but can you please help me find him?” Isak asks in a small voice. Jonas sighs.

“Of course,” he answers. “Here give me your phone, I'll call him.”

Jonas calls him and they talk for a minute and then Jonas gives his phone back and says Even will be out in a second. Isak lets out a breath of relief.

“Isak,” he hears his favorite voice call him. Isak stands up and turns to the voice seeing his boy standing in the lawn a few feet from him looking sad.

“I'm sorry Ev,” he says running up to him. “Please forgive me,” he pleads not daring to touch him.

“Oh baby, why did you do that?” Even asks sadly.

“I'm so sorry, did you get hurt?” Isak asks suddenly looking him over with concern. Even shakes his head no. “This was all my fault I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible drunk.”

“It's okay. I just didn't realize you were so mad about me not pregaming with you.”

“I'm not, I just got really drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly.” Isak tries to explain.

“I'm sorry I scared you,” Even says guiltily.

“What?” Isak asks looking at Jonas behind him with a questioning look. “I'm fine.”

“Jonas told me it freaked you out, I'm sorry.” Even replies.

“I'm just not used to you being violent it's okay really,” Isak says, finally touching Even as he wraps his arms around his waist. “I can't believe what that guy said to you baby I'm sorry,” Isak says into Even's hoodie claud shoulder.

“I'm not usually violent sweetheart, are your sure you're okay?” Even asks, tentivily putting his arms around Isak and ignoring his last comment.

“Yeah,” Isak assures holding him tighter, hoping to get Even to hold him back. Even finally holds him in his arms, looser than usual, but he still feels safe in his arms.

“How about I take you home?” Even asks after a while.

“Only if you stay tonight,” Isak says.

“Are you sure you want me there?”

“Even please,” Isak pleads still feeling whiny.

“Okay let's go,” Even says, steering them towards the street, after they wave goodbye to Jonas.

They both crash as soon as they land in Isak's bed. 

~

When Isak wakes up the next morning he is relieved to see Even still next to him. Last night was rough for them. He remembers Jonas taking care of him before Even got there and pulls out his phone. 

 

**Isak:** Thanks for taking care of my drunk ass last night

 

**Jonas:** No problem. Everything okay now?

 

**Isak:** Yeah thanks man, see you Monday.

Even rolls over then, opening his eyes.

“Morning beautiful,” Isak greets him quietly.

“Good morning baby,” Even responds, pulling Isak back over to him for a cuddle.

“I'm really sorry about last night,” Isak says wrapping his arms around Even's back where he's laying on his side next to Isak.

“It's okay, but everyone saw me punch that dude so if they didn't know about us before... they know now.” Even says with a grimace.

“I can't believe you punched him,” Isak laughs despite himself. “As for people knowing I don't care, we'll handle it together.”

“Really?” Even asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I'm in this for the long haul babe we'll figure it out.”

“I love you,” Even says smiling, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you too,” Isak answers when they pull away.

They get up and eat breakfast together, Even makes eggs.

Then they curl up to watch movies and have a lazy Saturday together. Isak's hangover appreciates this greatly. 

~

Monday afternoon Isak is walking with Even to practice after ditching his friends in favor of walking alone with his boy. Jonas rolled his eyes when he saw Isak waiting outside Even's last class for him, but Isak could tell it was fond and Jonas didn't really mind.

“Let's just skip and go back to my place,” Isak tries to convince Even as they are walking to the pool.

“Baby, no I'm a captain I have to be there,” Even scolds with a laugh.

“But Ev the pool is going to be cold and I don't feel like swimming,” Isak whines he's been feeling a little sick. When he sees that approach isn't going to work he tries a different method. “I'll make it worth it for you,” Isak says stopping to gently push Even against the wall. Even gives him a surprised, but not disinterested look. “I'll make you feel good baby,” Isak continues, whispering in Even's ear as he puts his hands on either side of Even's head against the wall. Isak leans in so their lips are almost touching, but not quite. Even shivers against him. Isak tries not to smile knowing he's almost won.

Even looks like he is about to close the space between their lips and give in when suddenly his lust clouded face changes and he pushes Isak back.

“Stop trying to con me into skipping!” Even says indignantly.  

“What? I did no such thing,” Isak sputters with a smirk.

“Isak Valtersen! As your captain I will not let you skip practice you bad boy,” Even smirks back, pulling Isak to the pool hurriedly. Isak sighs, he loves that Even is so dedicated to the team, it makes him a great leader, but Isak would rather Even lead him to bed. “I'll make it up to you later sweetheart,” Even promises after seeing Isak pouting behind him.

“You better,” Isak says, smacking Even's ass before walking ahead of him into the locker room. Even follows after letting out a surprised laugh.

“You're so feisty today,” Even teases.

They walk out onto the pool deck joking and laughing.

“What's with you being late all the time now Even?” One of Even's lane mates asks.

“Yeah you always used to be on time and Chris was late,” Einar adds.

“It's because of his new boy,” Chris smirks pointing at Isak. They all look at him and Isak blushes. Even’s eyes widen and his mouth pops open. “Come on bro, you literally hit a guy for dancing with Isak at my party. You can't deny anything.” The other guys laugh good naturedly with Chris. After a moment Even chuckles with them.

“This first year has you whipped, Even?” Einar asks jokingly.

“Yes, Isak is amazing,” Even responds evenly, looking right into Isak's eyes. Isak smiles a private smile for just the two of them.

“I should've known at the cabin,” Chris says, shaking his head with another laugh. “Is that the only reason you wanted your own suite?”

“I don't kiss and tell,” Even responds putting his goggles on to get in. Isak walks back over to his lane even though he wants to stay with Even.

“So the team knows now?” Magnus asks when he gets over there.

“Yeah I guess,” Isak shrugs.

“Are you okay with that?” Jonas asks with a hint of concern.

“Yeah, as long as Even is smiling I'm okay,” Isak replies as he looks dreamily over at Even laughing with his lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make me smile always :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little sick fic chapter because I'm sick today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! I'm so sorry it's been like 2 months since I've posted .. Life got busy! Anyways I'm hoping to start posting regularly again but we'll see. Thank you to anyone who still reads my little fic I love you guys and you're the reason I continue this silly little story :) also shout out to the wonderful people who commented and stopped this story from getting abandoned honestly ;) okay enjoy lovelies <3

Chapter 15

 

Isak has been feeling progressively worse and worse as the week goes on. He thinks he's sick, but he doesn't want to stay home and miss school and practice. Also he wouldn't see Even and then maybe Even wouldn't sleep at his apartment and then Isak wouldn't sleep at all.

So he has been ignoring it because admitting it seems worse. The problem is Even has started to notice and keeps asking if he's feeling alright. He denies feeling bad every time Even asks. Unfortunately, this only works for so long.

When Isak wakes up in the middle of the night to throw up all the food he ate that day, Even is done asking.

“Isak baby, please let me in.” Even begs from outside the bathroom door.

“No I look disgusting and I feel terrible,” Isak whines.

“Please sweetheart, let me help.” Even asks desperately. Isak vomits again, particularly violently, and decides he doesn't have the energy to fight with Even so he unlocks the door. Even rushes in and crouches down beside him brushing the hair off his face that has stuck there with sweat. “Aww baby, you're burning up where’s the thermometer?” Isak points to the cabinet above the toilet. Even stands up and gets it to take Isak's temperature. “Thirty-nine degrees?” Even shouts. “Isak, baby, why didn't you tell me you are so sick?”

“I hate being sick Evy,” Isak whines. “Didn't want you to worry.”

“Aw you're my baby, I’ll always worry about you angel.” Isak leans against his chest while Even continues to card his fingers through Isak's sweaty hair.

After Isak stops puking Even tries to get him to stand up to go back to bed, but Isak just melts into his arms. Even gives up and just scoops him up to carry him. Isak throws his arms around Even's neck and settles against his strong chest with a sigh.

“I'm going to get you some water okay baby?” Even asks when he sets Isak down on the bed gently. Isak nods with his eyes closed. When Even returns he's asleep again. All the throwing up made him extremely tired. Even lets him sleep and sets the water on the bedside table.

Isak wakes up half an hour later with tears in his eyes as he searches for Even.

“Even!” He scream/cries.

“What baby? What's wrong?” Even says rushing into the room worriedly.

“I woke up and you weren't here,” Isak whines, eyes still filled with tears.

“Oh baby, I was just talking to Eva because I was worried about you it's okay.” Even explains as he walks over to Isak to pull him into a hug on the bed.

“Please stay here with me,” Isak begs.

“Of course baby,” Even consoles.

They lay back down with Even holding Isak tightly in his arms and Isak's face against his chest, head under chin. Isak falls back to sleep slowly.

When he wakes up again Even if still holding him. He smiles weakly up at his boy. Even looks down at him with a worried expression. 

“How are you doing baby?” Even asks.

“I feel really sick Evy,” Isak responds with a frown. “I don't think I can go to school today,” Isak admits.

“Oh, of course not you're way too sick for school love.” Even tells him. 

“Okay Mom,” Isak laughs and then regrets it because his stomach hurts. “What time is it? How long until you leave?” Isak asks searching for his phone.

“Leave? What are you talking about?” Even asks confused.

“For school,” Isak says with a 'duh’ face. He still manages sass when he's sick thank you very much.

“I'm not going anywhere baby,” Even replies snuggling back under the covers with Isak tucked into his side.

“Even you have to go, you can't skip just because I'm sick,” Isak protests weakly. “What about swimming Evy?”

“I'd be way too worried to get anything done anyways love it'll be fine. I can afford a sick day I promise,” Even soothes.

“I feel guilty though,” Isak whines because he's sick and doesn't feel right not because he's spoiled okay?

“Don't, it's my decision.” Isak snuggles back in after a moment, realizing Even isn't budging.

“Okay,” he relents with a yawn.

“Now sleep baby, so you can get better.” Even says kissing his cheek. Isak sighs contently drifting back to sleep. 

~

“Baby, wake up.” Isak hears as he's being gently shook to be woken up.

“No,” he whines. “I'm sick Evy.”

“I know sweetheart, but you have to eat something. Okay?” Even coaxes.

“No then I'll throw up again Evy. I don't feel good,” Isak responds with sad eyes.

“Will you please try to eat some toast?” Even pleads with a smile. “For me?” he adds.

“Fine,” Isak gives in, not wanting to worry Even more.

“Thank you,” he says smiling as he hands a plate of toast to Isak.

“I can't believe you skipped school to stay here with me when I'm sick and gross,” Isak says through a bite of toast, looking up at Even with a teasing smile.

“I'm always going to be here to take care of you Isak,” Even says with sincerity clear in his voice. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too Ev,” Isak replies with tearful eyes, from being sick of course. Then he makes grabby hands at Even to get back in bed with him.

Even slides back into bed. Sitting against the headboard with Isak between his legs.

“Don't worry about me love, just rest so you can get better.” Even tells him, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

Isak smiles, melting into Even sleepily. “Okay, can I go back to sleep now?”

“Of course,” Even says pulling the covers back over them.

Isak wakes up to a warm light coming from his lamp. It's dark out the window so it must be evening. He looks over and sees Even reading a book for school. He smiles at Even looking so invested in it with his cute concentrated look on his face. And wait are those glasses? Isak wonders, confused.

“I didn't know you wore reading glasses?”

“Oh I only wear them in class usually,” Even replies looking a little startled. “But how are you feeling?” Even asks taking them off with a blush.

“No put them back on. I like them, you look all smart and sexy.” Isak says giggling. Unfortunately that turns into a coughing fit.

“Calm down baby,” Even laughs. “I know I'm irresistible but you're still sick.” Isak whines pathetically so Even puts the glasses back on. “Spoiled,” Even shakes his head, lacing their fingers together sweetly.

“I still feel really sick Evy,” Isak admits quietly. 

“I'm sorry sweetheart, do you want me to get you something?” He asks ready to get up.

“No please don't leave,” Isak begs holding his hand as tight as he can in his weak state of sickness.

“I'll never leave you baby,” Even assures him.

“So you'll stay the night even though I'm sick?” Isak asks shyly.

“I'm not going anywhere until you are healthy and even then you'll have to kick me out.” Even nods.

“Good,” Isak smiles with relief. He knows Even loves him but sometimes he's afraid he's too much. And let's be honest he's clingy when he's sick.

“Why don't you go back to sleep, unless you're hungry? I can make you something,” Even smiles.

“I'm okay,” Isak says. “But hey Ev?”

“Yes?”

“Will you read to me?” Isak asks with a slight blush. “It's just I remember my mom doing that when I would get sick as a little kid.”

“Of course,” Even agrees kissing him on the cheek and picking up his book again.

Even reads to Isak softly to lull him back to sleep. Eventually he puts the book aside and settles in for the night with his sick boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment if you have anything you'd like to see in this fic or if you just want to talk :)


	16. Not a Chapter

Hi babies! I know it's been a very very very long time since I've updated :l I'm sorry about that. Believe me I wish I could just write for you all everyday. Your comments keep me inspired and your support means everything to me <3 Life has just crazy, but enough excuses you probably don't want to hear that.

I'm posting this because I want to know what you guys think. So this fic had kind of gone off the rails a bit as far as plot as most have you probably noticed. I didn't have a clear plan when I started it and now I've kinda just indulged myself and wrote whatever I wanted. So I'm wondering if you guys would want a nice ending tying up all the loose ends or if you guys are okay with this kind of turning into where I put all my ideas that aren't long enough for a one shot and putting the storyline on the back burner. I honestly don't know what to do with this fic so whatever you guys want I'll do. 

In other news some of you have noticed I'm working on another little mini fic for fun. This is kind of my way of still connecting with people on AO3 while I get all my other ideas in line. Because I have soooo many ideas and soooo many fics I have started that I'm really excited about, but I've decided not to post any of those until I finish them because I have this really bad habit of never finishing anything I write. 

Anyways that was kind of long sorry :l also sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I would appreciate anything y'all have to say I miss connecting with people on here :)


	17. Final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a wild ride. I want to thank all you readers who stuck with me all this time. Ik I'm not always a reliable writer, but I love and appreciate every single one of you. All of your comments inspire me and make my days. I'm ending this because I owe you guys a proper ending with all the loose ends tied up, but don't worry this is not the end of me! I have so many things sitting in my docs waiting to be finished. There's more to come, so stay tuned ;)

Chapter 16

 

Isak touches the wall on his last 25 of the 100 freestyle and he out touches the competition by a fraction of a second. Coach Erick is two seconds from throwing his clipboard in the pool with excitement. Luckily Eskild catches him and the whole team is cheering with joy. Even is so proud of his boy. He can barely wait to get to him and celebrate.

That was three days ago at the state swim meet. Now Isak is in a salon chair with almost the whole team in the lobby chattering and laughing and Even standing close by with a look of terror. The barber gets out the clippers, preparing to shave Isak's head.

 

_ A few weeks earlier: _

 

_ “Chris there's no way I'm going to state.” Isak said with a disbelieving shake off his head. “It's my first year swimming. I'm just not fast enough and the competition is brutal.” _

_ “Isak you're going to state. I just know it. The competition is fast, but you're faster dude,” Chris had argued. _

_ “Baby you'll go to state for sure you've improved so much I know you can make it,” Even had said giving his cheek a kiss through his bright smile. _

_ Even and Isak were at lunch with Chris talking about plans for the team’s upcoming banquet. It was really a captain's discussion, but being Even's boyfriend Isak kind of got to come along to whatever he wanted. Even was never good at saying no to him. _

_ At first Isak was nervous about Chris knowing about them while the season was still going, but Even trusted him. Also after the cabin it was pretty obvious to Chris what was going on. That never stopped Chris from teasing them relentlessly though. _

_ “Even I still don't know how you ended up so wrapped up in a first year. I mean he's at our captains meeting right now and you're telling him how great he is. That's not what we're supposed to be doing!” Chris says with a joking fondness. _

_ “Yeah right when do you ever care about responsibility,” Isak sasses back with a smile.  _

_ “Someone needs to tell him how great he is. And I love him so,” Even shrugs with a love drunk softness to his eyes. Isak kisses him on the cheek through his wide smile. _

_ “Okay Isak you really don't think you can make it to state? Let's bet on it,” Chris challenges with a devilish smirk. _

_ “What kind of bet?” Isak asks before Even can warn him against it. _

_ “If you don't go to state I'll...shave my head!” Chris says with enthusiasm. “And if you do like I know you will then you have to shave your head,” Chris bargains. _

_ “No Isak don't do it, I love your hair baby!” Even whines. _

_ “Ev, don't worry I'm not going to state I'll be fine.” Isak says with an eye roll, shaking Chris's hand in agreement. _

_ It doesn't take long for news about their bet to spread throughout the team and before they know it everyone knows. They're all so invested in this bet people start making side bets of who will win and recording Isak's times. Jonas, Mahdi and Isak think it's hilarious, but Even is freaking out over his hair.  _

Now today is the day; it's all getting cut off. Even looks like he's almost in tears when Isak looks over at him from his barber chair.

“Come on Chris this is a little extreme,” Even pleads as a last ditch effort. Chris just shakes his head with a laugh. “What if I shave my head instead?” Even begs. The whole team laughs and teases him lightheartedly.

“No Even, your boy made a bet and he lost,” Chris states.

“I knew this would end badly,” Even sulks sitting down with a frown.

“Awe baby, don't be sad it'll grow back.” Isak says trying to console him.

“I know, but I love your curls.” Even says pathetically.

“Are we doing this or what guys?” The barber asks behind them.

“Yes shave that head, his boyfriend will be fine.” Chris directs, grabbing Even's arm to get him out of the way.

Chris sits Even down next to him in the lobby so the barber can shave Isak's head.

“Dude get a grip,” Chris says to Even laughing at his pout.

“I'm fine really. I just love his perfect prince curls,” Even says.

“You love everything about him dude. This isn't going to change anything you're just being dramatic,” Chris says laughing but with a serious expression.

Isak sits in the chair, and watches the barber lift the clippers to his head. He wonders if Even could actually not like his haircut. Isak knows that Even loves his curls, but they'll grow back and Even is known to be a little dramatic sometimes. Isak just hopes Even still finds him attractive. He will right? Isak wonders to himself.

He doesn't have to wonder long though because soon enough his hair is cut and the whole team crowds around to see it. All the guys are complimenting him and saying how it actually looks really good. Isak thanks them, but he doesn't really care about any other opinions besides a certain giraffe boy’s; who is currently out of his line of sight. 

“Okay let's go home now,” Even says from behind him, grabbing Isak's hand.

Isak is confused by why Even wants to leave so quickly, but he doesn't want to ask because Even looks like he's on a mission. Isak just follows him out, letting himself be pulled towards Even's car.

Even is quiet all the way home and it's freaking Isak out. Isak wonders if it's because even really hates his hair now. Or if he's mad that Isak made the stupid bet in the first place.

Then the finally get up to their shared apartment that they moved into two weeks ago. Even slams the door shut behind Isak and shoves him against the wall, attaching his lips. Isak is so surprised by the move he gasps into the kiss and doesn't start kissing back until a few seconds later. Even is kissing him harshly and hot with frevor.

“You look,” Even says diving back in for another bruising kiss. “So fucking hot baby,” Even finishes out of breath. Even keeps kissing him hotly with his mouth open sucking on Isak's tongue. “I thought I'd miss them, your curls...” Even says, pausing as he is still out of breath. “but,” Even says between a deep breath. “Your jawline,” Even says running a finger along Isak's jaw looking like he wants to eat him. Isak's head is spinning. He thought Even didn't even like his hair, but now this is happening. “You look all sexy and older, those curls make you look so innocent, but this.” Even shakes his head, eyebrows raised in amazement.

“You like it? You're not mad that I cut it,” Isak asks shyly. Even kisses him hard again with disbelief.

“Isak, there's not a single thing you could do that would change the fact that I love you, and that I think you're the single most beautiful thing on this Earth baby.” Even says with all the sincerity he has.

“Oh,” Isak replies dumbly with a soft smile. Even starts pulling him towards the bedroom slowly with fire and lust still clear in his eyes.

“Can I take you to bed now?” Even whispers in Isak's ear as he guides him to the bed.

“Yes,” Isak answers breathlessly. “Please,” Isak says desperately.

Even lays Isak down onto  _ their _ bed slowly. “You're so beautiful.” Even says as he leans down over Isak before connecting their lips again. Isak kisses him back gracefully at first, but then the kiss turns sloppy and wet as Isak gets more desperate. Even matches his pace kissing him dirtier and dirtier. Isak moans into the kiss and Even slides his tongue further into Isak's mouth.

“Please Ev,” Isak begs when Even starts kissing down his neck.

That's all the direction Even needs to start removing both of their clothes. Isak lays there pliant and waiting for Even to get them naked.

When Even finally removes his boxers and lays back over Isak he gasps at the contact of their bare skin against one another.

Even dives back into kissing him then and Isak moans at the sliding off their bare cocks together. Even reaches down between their bodies to stroke them simultaneously, but that's not where Isak wants him as he gets more desperate for Even.

“Even please,” Isak whines, dragging out his polite please.

“What do you want sweetheart?” Even questions knowingly.

“Even you started this shit,” Isak says with furry in his eyes as he grabs Even by the neck. “If you don't fuck me right now–” Isak is cut off by Even jabbing a finger in him dry. “Fuck you,” Isak moans.

“Don't get sassy with me, baby boy.” Even smirks, pulling out his finger and getting the lube.

He squirts lube onto his fingers and starts to circle Isak's hole carefully.

After a minute of Even circling his opening agonizingly slow Isak resorts to begging. “Even please fuck me,” Isak is frustrated at how Even has slowed down the pace from when they started.

Isak's words seem to have an effect on Even though because after Isak vocalizes his frustration Even pushes his finger in and starts stretching Isak quickly. Isak feels the burn of the stretch as Even adds another finger, but he doesn't complain as he wants this right now.

When Even is three fingers deep he suddenly pulls them out deciding Isak is ready. Isak can't help but moan in excitement for what he knows is coming next.

They've gotten really good at this in the last few months. The first time was a little rocky and there was a lot of laughs, and trying to figure it out. Now it's just good; every time Isak swears it gets even better.

As Even pushes into him Isak smiles up at him with love nothing else on his mind, but love and Even. These days Isak's thinks Even and love are the same thing in his head. There's never one without the other.

Even starts thrusting into him faster as Isak can tell he's getting close. Isak can feel the familiar heat building in his own stomach as Even hits his prostate straight on every stroke.

“Fuck Isak,” Even moans loudly as Isak can feel the condom filling up inside him. Then he is moaning with Even as they come together.

They lay there coming down from their orgasm and getting their breathing under control for awhile. Then Even gently pulls out of Isak and throws away the condom and cleans up Isak's stomach.

“Okay we have to get ready for the banquet now baby. Do you want to shower with me?” Even asks running his hand over Isak's cheek and newly shaved head.

Isak nods, but makes no move to get up.

“Well come on then,” Even laughs grabbing Isak's hand.

Isak reluctantly stands up and immediately globs onto Even. He wraps his arms around his taller boyfriend, resting his head on Even's shoulder. Even smiles with almost too much love down at his sleepy boy.

Even manages to get them both in the shower and the water on without Isak having to let go, but now he can't wash himself or Isak in their current position.

“Babe, you have to let me wash my hair at least.” Even tells him. Isak looks up at him with a sleepy pout. Even's heart melts, but he tries to stay strong with a stern face. It doesn't work when Isak pouts further and Even has to kiss the pout off his lips. Isak eventually lets go of Even and lets him wash his own hair and then Isak's hair or rather head. Scrubbing his scalp like a massage as Isak stands there practically purring. Even discovered how much Isak loved being taken care of when they started showering together. Isak loves to just stand there as Even washes the both of them.

When they finally get out Isak is more awake and it seems he's going to help Even get ready and not drag his feet as he does sometimes when they go out. Even knows he spoils the shit out of Isak, but he loves him so much and he knows Isak never got special attention as a kid or even any attention at all so he can't help himself. If Isak whines Even gives in. Even knows that he shouldn’t, but most times making Isak happy is worth any other option he has.

“Evy,” Isak says blowing the hair dryer at him with a giggle.

“What?” Even says walking over to Isak and stepping in front of him as Isak starts to run his fingers through Even's wet hair to dry it for him.

When his hair is mostly dry Even grabs the dryer from Isak and starts blowing back in his face. Isak giggles and tries to grab the dryer back.

After some laughs and teasing both boys are sufficiently dry and ready to get dressed.

Isak puts on a baby blue button up and grey slacks and he begins tying his navy blue tie in the mirror. Even comes up behind him in the mirror, wearing a black top with navy slacks and a baby blue tie in hand. After Isak finishes tying up his tie he turns around and holds out his hand for Even's tie expectantly.

“What? I can tie my own tie,” Even protests.

“No you can't,” Isak says laughing and shaking his head as he reaches for the tie. Even pulls it away from him with a mock hurt look on his face. “Ev, baby you suck at tying your own tie just let me do it,” Isak asks in a gentler tone, but still teasing.

“No, I can do it by myself just fine.” Even says back stubbornly.

“Even,” Isak says with an eye roll and an exasperated sigh. “Come on, remember the nice date we went on and we got all dressed up and your tie looked awful the whole night. I just wanted to fix it, I couldn't even focus on the food,” Isak says laughing at the memory.

“What?!” Even says with mock offense and a poorly stifled laugh. Even tried to keep up the charade longer, but Isak's laugh is so infectious and before he knows it he's cackling along with his boyfriend. “Okay,” Even says handing over the tie after they stop laughing.

Isak takes it and loops it around Even's neck and starts tying with precision. Even looks at his beautiful face as he concentrates on Even's tie. Even realizes he doesn't mind being bad at tying his tie if Isak is always there to do it for him. Looking into the face of the love of his life taking care of him is nothing less than extraordinary. Suddenly Even is rushed with gratitude for this boy in his life and he prays to any higher power that will listen that he can keep him forever. Even wants to have Isak for all eternity not even his whole life seems like long enough for this special boy that lights up his world.

Isak finishes the last loop and pulls it up to Even's neck. Then he looks up into Even's eyes seeing all the love and gratitude there. Isak looks and sees all the years and lives and eternity that Even wants with him and he tries to convey that he wants the same back.

“Ready to go?” Even asks barely above a whisper, still looking into Isak's eyes intently.

“Yes,” Isak replies, making no move to go, as he matches Even's intense stare.

It feels like before they met or got to kiss and love each other out loud. It feels like back on the pool deck with heated stares and longing. Except it's different because they get to have each other exactly how they want now.

Eventually Even's alarm to leave on time goes off and they both look away to the phone buzzing. Even grabs his phone in one hand and Isak's hand in the other. 

~

They arrive at the banquet hall right on time. After saying their greetings they go and sit at the front table. Isak still has captain's boyfriend privileges, but Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus are at the table right next to them.

Chris smiles at them. Isak thinks of how he's gotten to know and like Chris this season. He’s still a fuckboi, but Isak can tell he cares about Even and Isak appreciates that.

“Okay,” Eskild says loudly at the front, grabbing everyone's attention. “I think everyone is here now so I just want to say thank you all for coming. This has been a great season and it's great to see all of you boys together again. I know the season ended last week, but I already miss you guys.” The older man laughs. “I think we're going to start eating now,” Eskild directs, and he starts calling tables over to the food.

After they finish eating, Eskild and Coach Erick walk back up to the podium for the final speech of the season.

Coach Erick talks of all the success the team has had and he even mentions Isak's race at the state meet. All the boys feel nostalgic as they reflect back on the season.

Then Eskild takes the microphone and everyone holds their breath wondering what he'll say. “This season has been interesting to say the least,” he begins. “I saw all of you grow in swimming and in life. I'm so proud of you all,” He keeps going for awhile about how much he's loved coaching them and Isak tries not to cry; this stuff always makes him sentimental. Then as the speech approaches the end Eskild looks straight at Isak and says, “And if you think I didn't know about our little budding romance; I did and you made it obvious to everyone else too. But I just want to say that I approve.” Then he winks at Isak and Even and exits the stage.

They both gasp and everyone around them bursts out laughing. Even Coach Erick is laughing so eventually the couple gives in with a little giggle.

“I can't believe we tried to be sneaky,” Even whispers in Isak's ear.

“I know,” Isak laughs back. 

 

**A few weeks later:**

 

“I'm just saying you did a really good job this season and you should do it again Isak,” Even says. He's been trying to persuade Isak to join the swim team again next year even though Even won't be on the team anymore. The boys are laughing at each of Even's failed attempts while they all are eating kebab together outside.

“Ev. Why would I join if I don't have you in a speedo to look forward to once I get there?” Isak asks with a serious face.

“Isak,” Even whines, tugging on his boyfriend's arm. “Please baby you would do so good and I could come watch your meets.”

“Even I don't want to. It was fun but now I'm done.” Isak complains. “Besides the boys aren't joining either so who will I hang out with?” Isak points out.

“Anyone else on the team? Or the new guys. What do you mean?” Even whines again glaring at the boys. “That's not even important.”

“Why do you want me to join so bad?” Isak asks in a softer tone.

“I don't know? I just love the team so much and I care about what kind of team it turns into after I leave,” Even explains weakly.

“Aw baby you're so caring. I love you so much,” Isak hugs him close around their kebabs. “I'm still not joining though,” Isak whispers in his ear.

“Uhhh,” Even pulls away with a pout. “Fine. I'm not giving you head the whole season then,” Even decides.

“Whatever you love giving me head that's more a punishment for you,” Isak says smugly leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

Magnus laughs with a fascinated smile and the other two chuckle at the display.

“I...,” Even starts to argue, but promptly gives up.

“Even that's months away you don't need to worry about it now,” Isak runs his fingers through Even's hair calmingly.

“I guess you're right,” Even says with defeat.

“Let's talk about the amazing trip we’re taking in a few weeks!” Magnus suggests, steering the topic away from next season.

“I'm so excited!” Even says immediately switching gears and talking about the week long hiking trip the five of them are taking together.

Isak was so happy when the boys said they wanted Even to come so they could get to know him better. Even getting along with his best friends is a dream come true. He finally feels like he has a family that will always love and support him no matter what.

Isak looks over at Even talking to the other boys with a huge goofy grin on his face. Even looks back after a moment and both boys can't help but think, “I'm so lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official end to this story, but if there's something you're dying to see I could probably be persuaded into adding a few extra things because I love this story <3


End file.
